The Moonlight Glares
by Liza Lew
Summary: One fateful morning, Hermione Granger finds out she is adopted. The result is a whirlwind of events, an introduction into a sparkling pureblood society, and the discovery of a family and a friendship she never though she'd have. Post OoTP. HG/DM. Complete
1. Chapter 1: The Unknown Information

Welcome to the world of _The Moonlight Glares_.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK Rowling's wonderful world or characters.

The Moonlight Glares

Chapter One

The moon peered through the open window and cast its fading light on the figure of a girl sitting with her back against the windowpane, a closed book clutched in her hand and her head looking out into the grey sky.

Hermione Granger had been at home for nearly a month, and the events from the Ministry of Magic still replayed in her mind nightly. On the upside, the Ministry had stopped being an idiot and acknowledged Voldemort's return. On the downside, she had been isolated from the magical world for far too long. She knew Harry had gone to the Burrow not long after school was out, he and Ron had written. Yet, she knew she couldn't just leave her parents and brother here, shutting herself out from her family for the entire year. So, she had decided to stay all but the last week of the summer with them.

Which left her here, sitting on a windowsell, in her purple bathrobe and slippers on top of pajama pants and an old white T-shirt, clutching an old book, looking out at the near-pink sky in the direction of what she hoped was the Weasleys' house.

In a beautiful Victorian-style house several hundred miles away in the country, surrounded by gardens, orchards and fields of all kinds, another girl was getting up with the sun. She slipped into a pair of pin slippers and padded over to the window, now alight with the sun's pink rays, and put her plain brown hair up in a pony tail as someone knocked gently at her door.

The girl turned around, and a woman, older but smiling with a mass of untamed brown curls, already dressed for the day, entered.

"Dear, there's something I wanted to talk to you about," she said to the girl.

"Yes mum?" said the girl, sitting down on her rather large bed.

"Well, darling, you've always wanted a sister, right?" the woman said, sitting down next to the girl, who couldn't be more than ten or eleven. The girl's eyes lit up.

"Oh yes mum! Are you and daddy having a baby?"

The women laughed gently, "No, dearest. But I do want to tell you something. You see, when I was younger, much younger, before daddy and I got married, I had another daughter."

The girl's eyes widened, but the woman continued, "I was too young to keep her, so I put her up for adoption. She's your older sister."

The girl scrunched her nose "Well then what happened to her?"

"A pair of muggles adopted her, and she's lived happily with them since. I've checked in once in a while. But, she's going to come live with us soon."

The girl's eyes lit up again, and she asked, "Really! Wait. . . is. . . is she a witch?"

The older woman smiled, and inclined her head, "She'd in her sixth year at Hogwarts. I wanted you to meet her before you started your first year."

"Oh. So, when can I meet her?"

Jane Granger sat at the table clutching her coffee mug tightly. Her husband sat across from her, having just hung up the phone.

"That's it then, isn't it? We have to be there this afternoon."

Jane looked down at the table. "I know, but, Frank . . . Why did it have to be before she graduated? I don't want to have to tell her in the middle of her summer break."

Frank sighed and said, "It's better than right before exams, you know how she gets."

Ten minutes later found Frank flipping pancakes and Jane reading the paper as their daughter came downstairs.

"Morning Mum, Dad." Hermione said, grabbing a plate and some finished pancakes. Hermione had not changed that much from that first train ride to Hogwarts. She was taller, and had filled out a little, and granted her hair had calmed some, so it wasn't frizzy but rather very curly, but other than that, she seemed to be the same know-it-all bossy girl of five years ago.

She sat down at the table and started eating her breakfast as an owl flew in and delivered her copy of the Daily Prophet. As she started paging through it, she felt her mom's hand settle on hers, pushing the paper down.

"Hermione, we need to tell you something," Jane said. Hermione noticed her father had turned off the stove and come over to sit down

"And, it has to be before Johnny wakes up," Jane smiled at the idea of her eight-year-old son.

Hermione finished folding up the paper and set it down, "Sure mom, what is it?" Jane took a deep breath and then shook her head, and looked at her husband.

"What your mom doesn't want to say is. . . Hermione, you're. . . you're adopted." Her father said.

"I. . ." Hermione was in shock, then, no, she's got to be dreaming. "No, you're kidding me! This can't be real. .. you, you have…" but when she thought of it, they didn't have any of those pictures or videos, or fake cigars, or. . . anything from when she was born, only ones of her brother. Her voice trailed off.

Her mother had come over to her side of the table and hugged her fiercely. "We still love you. And we always will, no matter what." She said hugging her tightly.

Hermione couldn't say anything. Maybe. . . maybe this explained more than it didn't. _Hogwarts_. Only me showing magic, not Johnny at all. The way I could figure magic out at the drop of a hat. . .

". . . So that will be at four o'clock today," Her father finished, breaking Hermione's concentration.

"Sorry," said Hermione, "What were you saying?"

"We're meeting your birth parents today," Mr. Granger re-iterated, "At four,"

The room was darker than she would have liked, only one big window behind the desk, the rest all mahogany wood and burgundy linens. The ornate desk sat squarely in front of the window, across for the huge carved doors. Hermione, Jane, and Frank Granger sat facing the desk near the wall containing a now-empty fireplace, waiting for the lawyer and the. . . _other people_.

Finally, at quarter after four, the lawyer came in leading a woman with a mass of brown curls, a tall man with messy blond hair, and a girl who looked to be ten or eleven. The woman had tears in her eyes and looked like she wanted to run over and hug Hermione, but Hermione was glad the woman was able to refrain herself. The girl was excited, she looked at Hermione, and then back at her Mother, and whispered something into the lady's ear, to which a nod was given.

The door shut and the lawyer came back around to the other side of the desk and gestured for the three to sit down, which they did. The lawyer pulled out a wand and summoned a stack of papers to his hands.

"So, Mr and Mrs. . ." he looked at the papers, ". . . Granger, and Mr and Mrs. . ." another glance, "Lane, you're here to discuss custody of Miss Granger here, at least until her seventeenth Birthday?"

Hermione felt herself anger. Her parents had never said anything about custody! She was sixteen years old for Goodness' sake! Did this mean she would be moving somewhere else! My go—

". . . Really the choice is up to Hermione here unless you want a court battle." The lawyer was finishing. He peered at Hermione, "Well?"

"Um. . .I. . ." Hermione stuttered, What had he been saying? Oh, good time to zone out, "I. . . could you, rephrase it?"

The lawyer sighed, "Here I have the papers that Mrs. Lane is your birth mother. Mr. and Mrs. Granger adopted you, and yet Mrs. Lane has decided she would like custody of you again. It's your choice to stay with your current parents, or go with Mrs. Lane."

Hermione shut her eyes briefly, trying to get this all done with. She took a deep breath.

"Please, I don't know Mrs. . . Lane. . . well enough to decide now, can I have some time to think it over?"

The lawyer nodded curtly and used his wand to send the papers back into his desk, "A month. That is all."

The lawyer left, and Mr. Lane got up to shake hands with Mr. Granger, while Mrs. Lane and the girl came over to Hermione and Jane.

"Her. . . Hermione," Mrs. Lane hugged Hermione so fiercely Hermione thought this strange woman was going to suffocate her. Finally she let go.

"Oh, Hermione, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave you for sixteen years, I just. . ."

"Um. . . it's okay Mrs. Lane. . ."

"Oh please, call me Mum, or at the least Elizabeth."

At this point the girl stepped forward, and looked up at Hermione.

"You're taller than I thought you'd be," she said, "I'm Anna."

Hermione cocked her head, "You're my. . .?"

"Half-sister."

"Oh."

"Yes, Mark, your father, died in the war against You-Know-Who, before you were born. So, I married Jim Lane after the war was done."

"Oh." Hermione really didn't have a lot to say to all this. It was a bit too much information. So it came as a surprise when Mr. and Mrs. Lane asked the Grangers out to lunch as well.


	2. Chapter 2: The Mansion

Just want to thank you all soooo much for reviewing/reading/putting me on your alert list, it makes me want to keep going! And, to keep you from waiting longer:

The Moonlight Glares

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK Rowling's wonderful world or characters.

_Chapter Two_

Hermione looked around the restaurant as she sipped the Sprite in front of her. This place was way too formal for her or her parents. And especially Johnny. He was squirming, if that was possible for a six-year-old, and talking non-stop about the latest Pokemon cards he'd gotten at Kids Club.

She'd had almost twenty-four hours to let the news sink in, but it was still hard to accept. And yet, here she was, with her adoptive family, waiting for her birth mother to show up for lunch. Her brother poked her hard and she snapped back to reality

"_Hermione_! Mum's telling you something!" the little boy said. Hermione turned to her mum-er- adoptive mum, really.

"Oh. Sorry. What?"

Jane sighed, and simply pointed to the doorway of the restaurant. At that instant, Mr and Mrs Lane were entering with Anna in tow. It wasn't long before they were seated down across from them, after Elizabeth had given Hermione another suffocating hug.

"Well, let's order, shall we? I'm ravenous." Elizabeth said. She motioned the waiter over, and each of them placed their orders, apparently the Lanes knew exactly what they wanted without glancing at the menu. After the waiter left, Elizabeth turned to Hermione.

"Well, Hermione, it is so good to see you all grown up, a beautiful young lady. You go to Hogwarts, right?"

"Erm. . . yeah, I'll be in my Sixth year soon."

"I've heard you have excellent marks."

"Yes, well. . . I just work hard, is all."

"Oh? I'm sure some of it must come easily."

"Well. . . the book learning, yes." Hermione nearly squirmed in _her_ chair. Why did this woman need to ask all these questions now?

"Ah, a great bookworm. I wish your sister was like that." Elizabeth glanced at Anna, who was informing Johnny about something next to them. "She'll be in her first year at Hogwarts this year, and she hasn't even read _Hogwarts, A History_. But enough about school. Do you have many friends?"

Hermione grinned thinking of Harry and the Weasleys. "Well. . ." she started, "I'm in Gryffindor, so Pavarti Patel and Lavender Brown are my dormmates, but, Harry and Ron are my closest friends."

"Oh? Who are they?" Elizabeth took a sip of her drink and focused her gaze on Hermione.

"Oh, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, they're Sixth Years too, in Gryffindor with me. We met first year, and. . ."

"Harry Potter! My goodness, I didn't know my daughter had such famous friends. Oh, but tell me, do you ever spend time with, oh, I can't remember his first name for the life of me, but the Malfoys have a son near your age at Hogwarts, and I'm fairly sure the Parkinsons have a girl. . ."

Hermione nearly spit out the sip she had just taken from her Sprite, and wrinkled her nose. "Oh. . . Parkinson. . . she's in Slytherin. And Malfoy too, we don't get on well." To put it lightly, she thought.

"Oh, what a shame. Their parents are such nice people to have in the neighborhood. And I'm actually surprised you're in Gryffindor with your blood, my dear. You father was in Slytherin, his whole line. . . "

"Wait. . . you live near the Malfoys! And the Parkinsons! But that means you'd live in –"

"Wizarding London, of course," Elizabeth replied, "with the majority of the pure-blooded wizarding lines left."

Hermione felt herself grow smaller as she asked, "So I'm pureblood then?"

Elizabeth nodded her head, smiling, "Of course, what else would you think? Both your father and I come from long wizarding lines. As does Mr. Lane for that matter, but that's beside the point."

Hermione felt like crying or yelling, or _something_. Did that mean she had to start putting up with those gits if she went to live with or even visit her birth mom? But. . . bah, she didn't know what to think. The food had arrived, and Hermione concentrated on her pasta while her parents made polite conversation with the Lanes. She had decided, Frank and Jane Granger would always be her parents, no matter if adopted or not.

When their plates were cleared, Elizabeth turned back to Hermione.

"Well, there is one thing I would like to ask you, Hermione." Elizabeth surveyed her daughter, "I-We, really- were wondering if you wanted to come spend some time with us this summer. At the Lane Mansion, so we could get to know each other better." Elizabeth smiled, "I know Anna would like to know more of Hogwarts before she goes."

Hermione looked at her parents for a moment, and they looked as if they were saying "it's your choice". So Hermione took a deep breath, and said, "I'd love to."

Elizabeth smiled, "I'll floo for you at eight tonight, then."

With that, the Grangers watched the family of three walk out of the restaurant.

It was Seven Forty-five and Hermione was panicking. She had finished packing before five, her trunk full of books, clothes and her school things (for summer homework, naturally). Crookshanks sat on top of it, purring softly as his smashed face looked up at Hermione.

She had owled Harry and Ron earlier, telling them where she would be, not that it mattered considering Hedwig could find her anywhere, but they had both sent their best wishes and told her to owl or floo if anything went wrong. Her parents and brother were in the kitchen, an she was pacing out here.

Finally the clock chimed eight and the fireplace turned green, spinning, and Elizabeth stepped out. Brushing the soot off, she said, "Well then, come one darling, let's go."

Hermione nodded and walked into the emerald flames, pushing her trunk and clutching her cat.

The room she arrived in was huge. And, very beautiful. Very long windows were to her right, from floor to the very tall ceiling, looking onto a now dark lawn. To her left was a cream-colored half-wall that supported at least ten ornate pillars standing from the wall top to the ceiling. In front of her was a grand table, cherry, and set with silver candelabras. Hermione set her trunk down with a thunk and heard a small squeal before seeing a little head popping out from behind the half-wall.

Hermione walked over to the wall, and leaned over it to see her half-sister crouching down there. The fireplace whirled in the background as Hermione heard Elizabeth floo in.

"You may want to get up, Anna, you'll wrinkle your clothes." Hermione said.

"Darn," said the girl, popping up, "I was hoping to scare you and mum good."

Hermione felt a grin stretch across her face, "Well, you may not have scared me, but I'll definitely need a tour around this place,"

Anna's eyes lit up, and she grabbed her sister's hand and dragged her out into the hallway, and preceded to take her all around the house. Really, it was a mansion. Hermione saw a kitchen (bigger than she ever could have imagined), four living rooms(two on the east side, two on the west), a small library, a grand ball room, three dining rooms (one private and two for entertaining), and that was just the first floor. Soon, she saw the second and third floors, complete with five guest suites, Anna's rooms, the Master Suite, Mr. Lane's study, and Hermione's Chambers, which they came to last.

As Anna led her in through the double doors, Hermione's breath caught in her throat. The room was long, a simple cream colored, with a queen bed across from the doors decked out in a baby yellow and white pattern. Four immense floor to ceiling windows stood on the long wall, one she realized was actually a door out to a balcony. In the far corner stood a cream-colored vanity, with a beautifully drawn painting above it. The painting depicted a little girl, with a basket in her arms, crying because of the broken bottle of wine that lay at her feet which she could no longer bring home to her family.

On the wall opposite the windows was a long closet, with a sliding door, which, when Hermione opened it, was filled with clothes, both muggle and robes, of every kind and color imaginable. To the left of the bed was a door which Hermione saw was half ajar. She opened it cautiously, Anna following her. Hermione's eyes grew wide at the sight. All four walls were filled with cherry book shelves, stuffed with books on every subject imaginable. A small fireplace sat in one wall, and a door in another, but other than that, every inch was book space. A desk sat in the middle of it, and Hermione saw Crookshanks was already sitting there, eying the new room.

She could just see through the other door into a silvery bathroom, with an antique tub in its center. Hermione sighed and melted down into an old armchair in the middle of the room. Anna came up next to her sister.

"Like it?" Anna said, smiling.

"Are you kidding? I've never seen so many books at the same time… well, with the exception of the Hogwarts Library, 'course. But not all for me to read!" Hermione exclaimed.

Anna raised an eyebrow. "You think the Hogwarts Library is big?" Hermione looked questioningly at her sister. Anna rolled her eyes, "Come on," she yanked Hermione up from a chair and lead her though a door Hermione hadn't noticed because it was part of the bookshelf! Anna led them down a staircase and eventually into a hallway, where she stopped in front of a big pair of heavy ornate door.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked.

"The first floor, East wing." Anna said impatiently, "Now, be amazed." She threw the doors open to reveal the largest library Hermione had ever seen. (And that was saying something). The walls, which had to be all three stories high, were covered in bookshelves. There was an enormous window across from her that would light the room, with a door next to it leading to the lawn. What fascinated Hermione more, however, was the way the bookshelves were laid. The walls curved outward from the window until they hit the edge of the room, where they were straight until they hit the wall the doors were in. Up to that point, from window to doors, the walls were covered in bookshelves, and all full too. There were bronze staircases and ladders that wound themselves around the entire mess so every book was reachable. Balconies littered the shelves, connected by more stairways and ladders. Back on the ground level, there were tables, desks, chairs and loveseats all over, all matching a perfect maroon and gold scheme.

Hermione, for once, did not have anything to say. It was all too perfect. Anna piped up in her silence.

"Yeah, it has that affect on people. For goodness' sake, it even had that effect on _Draco_."

* * *

Does classic-author-left-you-on-a-cliffie-run-away Well, I have gotten through two chapters! Please review and I shall continue! If not… who knows. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Unexpected Encounter

**Again Thank you sooo much to my reviewers, readers, and the people who added me to their alert lists! You're the reason I'm still writing this!**

The Moonlight Glares

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK Rowling's wonderful world or characters.

Chapter Three

Hermione laid on her stomach in her room, kicking her legs as she attempted to concentrate on the book in front of her. Instead, her sisters' words rang through her head _"Yeah, it has that affect on people. For goodness' sake, it even had that effect on _Draco_."_ There was no doubt Anna had meant Draco Malfoy, she didn't think anyone else was rash enough to name their child Draco of all names, but still… if Anna was on a first-name basis with Harry's arch-nemesis, then her family was closer to the Malfoys than Elizabeth had first let on. But this would also mean she may very well have to put up with the ferret soon, without Harry and Ron to prevent him from tormenting her. And calling her mudblood. . . but then again he couldn't now, could he? Not within reason.

Concluding her thoughts, Hermione got up and placed her book on a table before walking down stairs deciding she was hungry. She walked into the kitchen humming a tune and gently waving off the house elf to proceed to the refrigerator herself (fortunately her birth mother and step father were not completely anti-muggle and found the convenience of a fridge over an icebox). She quietly sang the first few lines of Journey to the Past while getting the milk out and pouring herself a glass. With _Heart don't fail me now, courage don't desert me, don't turn back now that we're here… _running through her head, she put the carton back in the fridge and closed it, turning towards the table to see Draco Malfoy sitting right there, smirking. Her hand loosened on the glass of milk and it went crashing to the floor, spreading glass and milk everywhere.

"Alright there Granger?" Malfoy said, looking very smug indeed.

Hermione's mouth opened and closed several times before she could get any words out, "Y- you… what are you doing in my house?"

Draco raised an eyebrow at her, "My sister was here playing with Anna, and they owled me, saying I may want to meet Anna's sister. Fancy it being you."

"B- but. . ." Hermione stood there shocked for the moment, "Aren't you supposed to be back helping your father or. . . something?" she asked hopefully.

"Not at the moment," he got up from the table, "Plus, your library is loads nicer than ours," he turned to go, but before exiting said, "You may not want to stand in a pool of milk the rest of the day."

Hermione felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she looked down to see her socks soaked in milk. Quietly, she got a rag and wiped it up, before sitting down at the table and putting her head in her hands.

Anna and a blond-haired girl sat in the middle of the library on the floor, with several types of muggle make-up spread between them. The blond one put on some dark blue eyeshadow, contrasting deeply with her pale skin and laughed at herself in the hand-mirror she held up.

"What do you think?" she asked her friend, giggling.

Anna giggled too, "I don't think you should wear that to Hogwarts unless you're in Ravenclaw, Phe."

"Ha ha, very funny. Now Miss Lane, what do you have to model?"

Anna laughed and showed off her peach eyeshadow and overdone glitter.

"What do you think?"

Phe groaned, and threw a towel at Anna's face. "New colors, next." The girls proceeded to scrub their faces and it was during this time that Draco entered the Library from a door on the second floor.

"Draco!" Phe waved at her brother and he smirked down at the two girls. "Come down here!" Phe yelled, nearly jumping up and down. Draco slowly climbed down one of the staircases and turned to his sister.

"What have you been up to Phoenixia? Trying on muggle make up again before you start Hogwarts?" Phe scrunched her nose at her full name and simply nodded. Anna, however, looked up.

"Oh, did you meet Hermione?" Anna asked, "I swear she shares the same love of books you do, she's almost constantly reading. Not big on make-up, though," she nodded to the scattered boxes.

Draco laughed, "Yes, I've met her. You forgot to mention that it was _Hermione Granger_ that's your sister. She was a bit shocked when she saw me."

Anna looked quizzically at the older boy, "You know her from Hogwarts, then? She never mentioned you when she was talking about her friends. . ."

Draco shook his head, "She wouldn't. We've never got along very well, what with her being in Gryffindor and me being in Slytherin. And, her being Harry Potter's best friend."

"I thought Ron Weasley was Harry Potter's best friend. . ." Phe said

"Whatever, the three of them are all equally close," Draco said, shaking his head, "They stick together like glue, the golden trio, "Chosen One", Sidekick and Brainiac."

"I thought you called them Potty, Weasel and Mudblood. . ." Phe said, to which Draco glared at her. ". . . sorry . . ." she mumbled and went back to looking through make up. Just then a door creaked in one of the upper corners of the library and the three looked up to see Hermione entering, oblivious to their presence as she searched the shelves.

Anna noticed that Draco was looking at her rather longer than was nessicary. In fact, he seemed to be following her every move, while Phe had gone back to her make-up after one quick glance. Draco watched her sister as she looked through book shelf after book shelf, occasionally picking out a book and leafing through it before placing it back, or adding it to a stack she held in one arm. Then she disappeared into another door, which Draco watched long after she was gone. Suddenly and idea crossed Anna's mind. Fleeting, but. . . possible. But first she needed to talk to her sister.

"Hey Phe, I'm going to see if we have any of that wizarding make up, you can stay here and keep looking if you want."

Phe nodded and Anna got up and slipped out of the room without either Draco or his sister noticing much. She went up the nearest staircase and took the back passage to Hermione's study. She emerged from the hidden door and saw Hermione sitting in the big old armchair, reading a book on the Triwizard Tournament.

"Hey," said Anna, causing Hermione to look up from her book, "What've you been doing today?"

"Reading" Hermione answered shortly before returning to the text.

"Did you know Draco and Phoenixia Malfoy are here? You should come say hi to them."

"Mhhmm." Hermione responded, not really paying attention.

Anna sighed, "Hermione, the Library's on fire!"

"Mhhmmm… WHAT!" Hermione shot out of her chair and ran towards the hidden door, trying to pull it open.

Anna couldn't help herself, she burst out laughing. Hermione turned around to face her sister, glaring.

"What was that for?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrow slightly, hands on her hips.

Anna was still in giggles, "You… books… fire… ha ha… only way… get. . . attention… ha ha. . .:"

Hermione tapped her foot impatiently, and waited as her sister calmed down. Wiping the slight tears from her eyes, Anna said, "You are so gullible. I just wanted to get your attention. Draco and Phoenixia are here, I thought you may want to know."

Hermione went back over to her book, "I don't want to talk to Draco."

Anna came over to her sister and leaned on the arm of the chair, "Why?"

Hermione sighed and rubbed her eyes, placing the book down again. "There's a lot of bad blood between us. I mean, he and Harry have been arch foes since first year, so they're constantly arguing, and then the Malfoys and the Weasleys are constantly battling. And Harry and the Weasleys are my family in the Wizarding world, have been since I entered. And then there's my muggle heritage, or upbringing rather, that Malfoy constantly made fun of for five years. Then, of course, the house rivalries between Slytherin and Gryffiondor. Oh, and his father being a You-Know-Who Supporter, that never boded well seeing as Harry's like a brother to me. Plus, he always was pissed at me for getting better marks than him in every subject. . ."

Anna looked at her sister for a moment, "Wow that's a lot. . . but, did you ever get a chance to know him?"

"Well. . . no. Every time e was near us, he was insulting one of us. Not a good way to get to know someone."

Anna thought a little more on the subject, before saying, "Well, the two will be here through supper, so if you want to avoid them, I would suggest staying out of the library as that's where Draco spends most his time."

"Okay, thanks," Hermione said, turning back to her book.

A Plan was formulating in Anna's mind.

* * *

I know, it's kinda short, but it was either that or wait another week or so for an update - Now, question: Why did some people initially think Remus Lupin had a twin? 


	4. Chapter 4: The Family History

My rambles are after the chapter this time, so enjoy:

The Moonlight Glares

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK Rowling's wonderful world or characters.

Chapter Four

Anna set the bread basket down on the table and looked up, grinning, at Phe. "Don't you think it's brilliant?" Anna squealed.

Phe scrunched her nose and then smiled as she set down the last set of silverware. "Yes. It will be so funny to see his reaction. But we'll need to both work on it, right? I mean, I can prod Draco some, I've heard him talk about your sister since he started school."

"Yeah, and _I_ can 'help' Hermione," Anna said, grinning, "I'm sure she wouldn't object to some fashion advice from her sister. This will be quite a year."

"Yeah, plus we'll be there the whole time!" Phe squealed, "At Hogwarts!" The two girls laughed and went skipping off into the kitchen as Draco entered the dining room from a back door. He sauntered over to the table and lazily sat down, leaning back after grabbing a roll from the basket.

He didn't notice Hermione until she pulled up a chair next to him, her nose in a book. He smirked. Apparently, she hadn't noticed him either. He looked pointedly out the window as he said, "So, Granger, I hear Muggle town is nice this time of year."

Hermione didn't freak this time, but said coolly, "Actually, it is, not that you'd know." And then went right back to reading her book.

Draco frowned for a moment. He hadn't thought she'd be so calm. He turned to her and took the book out of her hands, "What're you reading so avidly anyway?" He flipped the book closed and read the back as Hermione tapped her foot impatiently.

"Nothing of your interest," she said, grabbing it out of his hands and setting it roughly on the table.

Draco craned his neck over to read the title. "_A Great And Terrible Beauty_… I'd never have taken you as one for Romance, Granger."

Hermione felt a flush rising in her cheeks, "It's not Romance," she said, slipping it under the table, "It's a fictional book about girls at a boarding school in Victorian England, and the supernatural things they discover there."

"Sounds like Romance to me," Draco said, putting his arms behind his head and tipping his chair back.

Hermione made a face, "Well then, what do you read, _Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_, to study your idols?"

Draco's face darkened, but his reply was cut off by Anna and Phe entering again, this time with salad and glasses.

"Mum said she'd be back at five," Anna said to Hermione, "and Daddy should be coming in any minute too."

As if on cue, the fireplace blazed green and Mr. Lane stepped out, followed by Elizabeth, and then Narcissa Malfoy. Hermione nearly felt her mouth drop, but refrained herself. Draco quickly sat up straight, and Phe ran over to her mother and hugged her.

"I didn't know you were coming to dinner, mum!" Phe exclaimed. Narcissia smiled and pried her daughter off her as she made her way to the table.

"Well, Mrs. Lane had the courtesy of inviting me, since otherwise I would have been at home alone."

Phe ran back over and she and Anna sat directly across from Draco. Mr. Lane sat down at the head of the table as Elizabeth ran off to the kitchen. Narcissia placed herself to Mr. Lane's left. She smiled at Hermione as she sat down, and Hermione wasn't sure what to think. It was silent for a moment, in which Phe bounced into a seat next to Anna's and the group calmly watched.

After the meal had started, Narcissia attempted to make conversation with Hermione.

"I'm Narcissia Malfoy," the older woman said smiling, "You're Elizabeth's girl, aren't you?"

"Yes," said Hermione, "My name is Hermione Granger,"

Narcissia's face seemed to look shocked for a second, but then Hermione thought surely she had imagined it, for the women was talking again as if nothing had happened, "Oh, you go to Hogwarts, don't you? I think Draco has told me you're the top fo your class, is that right?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, but I don't try to flaunt it."

"Of course not, dear," Narcissia said, turning to Draco, "I don't believe Draco flaunts his good marks either, it's just rude,"

Hermione felt herself nearly choke. The ferret had good marks?

"I doesn't help when all you can say is you're second-best in every class," Draco drawled.

Hermione felt herself really choke this time and had to spit the extra water back into her glass.

"Are you alright dear?" Narcissia said.

"O-of course," Hermione said, "Just got a little down the wrong tube,"

Narcissia nodded, smiling, and turned to Elizabeth to discuss the latest fashion trends. Hermione turned to look at Draco.

"You never said you teased me because you were jealous of me," Hermione said slyly.

Draco looked taken aback, but then regained his composure, "Jealous? What makes you think that, _Granger_?" he spit the word out as if it were some sort of filth.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "It's obvious, isn't it? You didn't just hate me because I was "muggle-born", considering you can live with muggle things, (she thought of the refrigerator) but rather because I beat you –and continue to beat you- in every class,"

"Except potions," Draco mumbled under his breath.

"That," she said, "Is only because Professor Snape favors Slytherins. You know full well I would do better than you normally."

"Really?" said Draco, "Then I can be expecting you in his class of only students with "Outstandings" on their O.W.L. next semester?"

"Naturally," Hermione stated, crossing her arms as she did so.

"Bah," said Draco, turning back to his dinner, "I have better things to do than argue with a mudbl—"

"Don't even think about it. I'm not one," Hermione said smugly, turning back to her own plate.

Draco felt himself anger and had to take a deep breath. Hermione, on the other hand, was near smirking, but refrained from it, and instead smiled and took a large bite of mashed potatoes.

Anna and Phe, on the other side of the table, had heard every word.

The hall was almost dark as Hermione walked down it in her white nightgown towards her sister's room. She held a candle in her left hand and was about to turn the corner that lead to Anna's room when she heard a sound from one of the guest room. Treading carefully, she opened the door a peaked inside to see nothing but a candle burning on the nightstand. She opened the door more and stepped in, only to see Draco step out of the door to the bathroom. He didn't notice her as he made his way to the bed, and wouldn't have too, until she turned to go and the door let out a squeak.

Draco turned around to see Hermione standing there, fairly shell-shocked, and for once in her life speechless. It took him a moment to speak.

"Come to see me, Granger?" He smirked.

"Never," said Hermione, "It just happens to be my house,"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "As far as I know, I've spent more nights in it that you have. Now, if you would be so kind as to get out of my room, I would like to sleep before I have to deal with you again—"

"It's not your room. It's a guest room."

"Actually, since Phe and I have stayed here a lot when mother and father have been gone, it is my room." He gestured at the walls, which Hermione hadn't noticed, had several posters over them of quidditch teams. "You're just lucky it isn't Blaise whose parents are best of friends with yours. Now get out." He turned around.

"Why?"

Draco felt himself turning towards her again and sighed, "He's not the nicest to girls. Will you leave?"

Hermione, however, had planted her feet where she was, "Why should I?"

"Damnit Granger, you're insufferable. Fine, stand there all night if you want to, I'm going to sleep." He sat down on the bed and began getting undressed (A/N: to his boxers, you sick minds!).

"Are your parents really gone that often?" Hermione asked quietly.

There was a pause, and then "Yes," Draco said, "I'm pretty sure Phe has lived here more often than not during the time we're at school. Now I'm old enough to watch her during the summer, but before that, we stayed here almost all summer while Dad would be off on business and mother would be off in her social realm, and plenty of the year before I was at Hogwarts. Uncle Jon and Aunt Elizabeth are great people."

Hermione felt herself shrink. ". . . Aunt?"

"Jon Lane is Dad's half-brother," Draco said, before blowing his candle out, "Good night." With that, he slid under the covers, and after a minute, Hermione felt herself turn and run away.

* * *

_phew_. . .another chapter done. Somehow the dinner scene was hard to write. I liked the Guest room scene though. What do you think? 

Oh, and my thanks to : **brokenflower / Cal8907/ jalapeno1011 / Jess-Granger / .x.X.x. xesha .x.X.x. / yenyen /The Future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton** for reviewing. Wouldn't be able to continue without you guys!

Also, props to **brokenflower** for getting last chapter's question right! This chapter's question is: What was the controversy about Blaise Zabini before the 6th book came out?

Anyways, thanks for reading, and if you have time, drop a review: good or bad, praise or flame, they're all fine with me! -


	5. Chapter 5: The Letters

Yay! A New Chapter! Now, to keep you from waiting. . .

The Moonlight Glares

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK Rowling's wonderful world or characters.

Chapter 5

There had been one thing on Hermione's mind the whole week. And Anna and Elizabeth hadn't been helping, considering they talked about and to the Malfoys often. It had taken Hermione a day to work out what information she had gotten from Draco. Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, was Mr. Lane's half brother, meaning they had the same mother, but different fathers. And Elizabeth and Mark were Hermione's birth parents, so Mr. Lane was really just her stepfather. So Hermione wasn't related to Malfoy through blood, just marriage . . . sort-of a half-step-cousin. At least that's what Hermione ended up labeling it.

After Hermione had gotten through that headache, she found her thoughts drifting to Malfoy more than she would have liked. Why, for instance, had he been in the library so much when he was here? She almost never saw him in the one at Hogwarts, and she was there a fair amount of time. Or, why had she never known he had a younger sister? The way he acted had always given her the impression he was a spoiled only child.

After a lot of thinking on the subject, she had finally owled Harry and told him about the situation.

Dear Harry,

I hope you're well. My new home and family is a bit of a shock. Anna, my little sister, schemes enough to make Fred and George proud. Elizabeth, my birth mother, is nice, and welcoming. She wants to meet you (no surprise). It turns out they're friends with the Malfoys. . . don't panic, I'm fine. But it was really odd, Malfoy came over with his little sister last week and spent most of his time moping around the library. What do you make of it? Anyways, I hope you're okay, and say hi to the Weasleys, and everyone there for me. Oh, and keep Ron from wanting to storm over here with his wand up when he reads this.

Love,

_Hermione._

She'd sent the letter a day ago, and was still waiting for a response. It was after dinner, when she was lying on her bed, reading a new book, when she heard a soft _tap, tap_. She got up and went to the window to see an unknown brown owl with a letter, another owl with what looked like a Hogwarts letter, and Hedwig. She opened the window and the three landed on her bed.

She went over and untied the letters from the three owls. The school owl hooted and flew out the window, but Hedwig and the brown watched her and hooted softly. Hermione ran into the bathroom quickly and filled a small bowl with water and set it on a table, and Hedwig and the brown hopped over to take a sip. She opened the letter from Hogwarts first, the usual welcome letter, with a list of book supplies. There was one extra piece of paper in it however.

Dear Miss Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you are invited to resume your duties as prefect of Gryffindor house this coming term. Enclosed is your badge. Please owl us as soon as is possible with you acceptance or declination.

Your Deputy Head Mistress,

_Minerva McGonagall_

Hermione smiled, and noticed the shining new badge in the bottom of the envelope. Putting the letter aside, she opened the letter from Harry next. She found it also had a letter from Ron stuffed in it.

Dear Hermione,

It's good to hear you're well. Everyone's fine here, except Ron near blew his top when we got your letter. (You were right, he said he was going to storm over there with his wand up. I had to hold him away from the floo powder.) Anyways, I'm not quite sure what to make of Malfoy being your new family's friend. I would say you should just keep your guard up and your eyes peeled. If there's anything wrong, or anything suspicious, owl or floo us right away. Oh, and Lupin, Tonks, and the Weasleys say hi.

From,

_Harry_

Hermione-

Don't let that git touch you. If he does, I swear I'll Aveda him. Charlie has been talking about this new dragon, maybe I'll feed Malfoy to it. Or, Fred and George just made these new erasable lollypops, Ginny used one on Percy the other day. Bill was laughing the entire time. Yes, Percy's back. Still can't stand him. Oh, Mum and Dad say hi.

Anyways, write soon,

_Ron_

Hermione laughed as she read the letter from Ron. It seemed that life was normal for them all, and happy. As she put the letters aside, she looked at the last one. Carefully opening it, she took out two sheets of paper. The first seemed to be a formal invitation.

Miss Hermione Granger

_You are Cordially Invited_

_To the Malfoys' Annual Summertime Ball_

_August twenty-eighth, Nineteen-Ninety-Six_

_7 o'clock p.m., Malfoy Manor_

_Please Attend in Formal Dress-Ware._

_Repondez Si-Vous Plait par_

_12 o'clock midnight of August first._

Hermione stared at it for a moment, before setting it down gently, and picking up the other letter. Maybe this will clear things up. She found it to be handwritten.

Granger,

Considering your entire family is invited each year, mother said it would be rude not to invite you as well. Don't you dare embarrass me in any way while you're here. And you'd better come, too. It's exceedingly rude in wizarding society to turn down an invitation, not like you'd know that.

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione stared at this letter for a moment, too, turning everything over in her mind. Considerably, it took Hermione a long while to fall asleep that night.

Early the next morning, the morning of July Eleventh, found Hermione in her library writing several letters at once. One, of course, to McGonagall, saying she'd of course accept her prefect position. One, to Harry and Ron, assuring them everything was still fine. And two to the Malfoys. They had been the hardest to write, and she had checked them about twenty times before being satisfied.

To Mrs. Narcissia Malfoy,

I thank you for your invitation and am delighted to report that I will be able to attend the Malfoys' Summertime Ball. I hope to see you again before then.

Sincerely,

_Hermione Granger_

Malfoy-

Don't flatter yourself; I know enough about wizarding society to never refuse an invitation. Do you think I read for nothing? And don't worry, I won't embarrass you. I don't plan on coming near you with a ten-foot pole.

_Hermione Granger_

When she had finally sent them off, she felt a sense of relief flow through her. Her relief was short cut, however, as Anna came bouncing into the room.

"Guess what?" Anna said brightly

Hermione groaned, "Do I want to know?"

Anna nodded, smiling, "Narcissia Malfoy is visiting Australia all next week, so Draco and Phe are staying with us!"

Hermione felt as if a weight had hit her full force. "All week?"

"Yep," Anna nodded, "And mum said that she might even take you and me and Phe shopping one day, not just Diagon Alley, but muggle London too! Can you imagine all the clothes we can look at. . ."

Hermione had zoned out after the word "Yep." She got up and walked out the secret door, Anna following her and chatting the entire way as she found her way into the kitchen. After getting a glass of orange juice and sitting down, she looked across the table at the still-talking Anna. Finally, it seemed, the girl had to take a breath, and stopped talking while giving Hermione a large smile.

Hermione knitted her eyebrows, "Isn't Draco old enough to watch Phe by himself now?"

"Well, because she's going halfway across the world, and for a whole week, none the less, Mrs. Malfoy wanted someone to watch both of them. . ." Anna's exression darkened, "And you can't be too careful in _these_ times."

Hermione nodded, she did know that. She took another sip of her orange juice as her sister started talking again, and Hermion let herself melt into her thoughts.

* * *

Now, for my random auothr ramblings. 

First: Thanks to **takigirl, jalapeno1011, lilybookworm, zalamandra, Lintz, Cal8907, brokenflower, deadgirlythings, brown-eyed-godess,** and **yenyen **for reviewing!

Second: Props to **brown-eyed-godess, ****brokenflower**, and **Cal8907**for getting the question!

Last: Question for Ch. 5: What is the name of Nicholas Flamel's wife? (no using the books/internet! that's cheating!)

See you all next week!


	6. Chapter 6: The Lady's Maid

Hmm... another chapter.. .

The Moonlight Glares

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK Rowling's wonderful world or characters.

Chapter 6

"They're coming today! They're coming today!" A screaming Anna was jumping up and down in Hermione's room, while Hermione herself was groggily opening her eyes. She looked at the alarm clock and groan. It read 5:00 am.

"Anna, get out, the sun hasn't even risen yet," Hermione said, and rolled over. Anna, however, would have none of it, and pushed Hermione over and gave her a fierce glare. Hermione glared back and slowly sat up. "Do tell little sister of mine, _why_ do we have to be up this early?"

Anna was grinning, "So we can get ready 'course!"

Hermione raise an eyebrow, "They're not going to be here until ten a.m."

"Precisely," With that, Anna grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her off the bed and all the way over to the closet. As Hermione stood there half awake, Anna went through outfit after outfit until she finally pulled one out. Hermione, however, did not see it, as Anna was at the next second pushing her into the bathroom.

"You need to wake up. Take a bath," Anna said, shutting the door in her sister's face.

Hermione looked around the bathroom bewildered for a moment, before a girl walked in who Hermione had never seen before. The girl was about Hermione's own age, but dressed in what seemed to be a maid's uniform. The girl walked over to the tub and turned on a certain set of nozzles, then went to fetch a towel and a bar of soap from the opposite cupboard. She looked up at Hermione for a moment. "Well, get in," the maid said.

Hermione paused for a moment, ". . . Erm . . . who exactly are you?"

The maid put her hands on her hips, "I'm apparently your lady-in-waiting, your highness." She said with sarcasm, "Now get in,"

Hermione slid slowly over to the tub and slipped off her nightgown before getting into the warm water.

"Really though, who are you?" Hermione asked the maid, who was folding laundry in the corner.

The girl sighed. "My name is Melvissa Peron. I was hired by your mother to help take care of you this summer. No, don't get in a fret. It's only that pureblood society is very different from muggle society. Seeing as I've lived in both, and you've never lived in this one, she felt it was best if someone could teach you how not to embarrass yourself the rest of this summer."

"Er. . ." Hermione didn't exactly know what to say, "But I've been here a week already. . ."

"Humph." said the maid, "Well, I couldn't get here until now. In addition, you haven't been out of the house, am I right?"

Hermione scrunched her nose as she thought, and, though she hadn't realized it (mostly because of the massive amount of books she'd been able to read), Melvissa was right, she hadn't been outside of the house all week. "Oh," she said quietly.

Melvissa turned to leave, but Hermione stopped her. "Hey. . . Melvissa?" the maid turned around. "Do you mind if I call you Mel?"

The girl gave her a small smile, the first Hermione had seen from her. "It's what my family calls me." And then she left.

Hermione soaked for awhile longer, taking in the lavender scent that was for some reason in the bath. She scrubbed her hair, and was in the process of combing it out when Mel came back in, laying out a set of robes.

When Hermione had gotten out and dried off, she picked up the robes to find what seemed to be three sets, two of which were more like dresses than robes.

"Um . . . Mel? Why do I have three sets of robes?"

Mel, who at the time was setting something out at the counter, smiled, "You really are clueless to wizarding society, aren't you?"

Hermione crossed her arms, "I've been at Hogwarts five years, I'm not that hopeless."  
Mel laughed, "Hogwarts. . . they only teach you the magic there, not the etiquette." She pointed to a frail-looking set of white robes that were in fact very thin and looked more like a one-piece dress than anything "These are underrobes. Sort of like underpants." She pointed to a set of blue-grey robes that also were in a form more similar to a dress, "These are your formal robes. . . I'm not exactly sure why they're called that, because really they're just the second layer you wear." She pointed to the last set of robes, these the familiar grey of Hogwarts robes, more similar to a bathrobe of sorts. "And these are your outer robes, which are the kind all the Hogwarts students are required to wear on top of any muggle clothes at school,"

Hermione groaned, "You mean I have to wear all three layers today? It's the middle of July!"

Mel nodded, smirking, "It's not that bad, actually. . . they're charmed to keep the temperature okay. Now let's get your underrobe on before we go have breakfast."

Half and hour later found Hermione sitting patiently in her underrobe in her room. The dratted thing had taken twenty minutes to put one, and now Hermione knew why wizarding society was considered so different from the muggles'. The amount of ties, sashes, buttons and in addition, the charmwork, it required to put on the equivalent of underpants would drive any muggle insane. (Except, of course, those poor ladies that had in past times had to deal with wearing corsets like in Jane Austen's novels).

After a minute, Mel came in with a tray and some very good smelling breakfast. Hermione began gulping down orange juice and eating up eggs as fast as she could when Mel set the tray down.

Mel stared at Hermione for a moment, as if not believing what she was doing, and then took out her wand and muttered "Arretez l'Heure."

Hermione's fork stopped halfway to her mouth, along with the rest of her body, although her eyes darted around and landed on Mel. It if was possible to glare without narrowing her eyes, she did that just then.

Mel sat down and made a display of setting everything around the table properly, and began to take tiny bites. After a moment, she seemed to realize Hermione glaring at her, and flicked her wand.

"What the heck was that! " Hermione yelled.

Mel looked quite smug, "Your mother didn't hire me to let you eat and have manners like any ordinary muggle. Although, I must say, if that's how all muggles eat, a banquet with them would be like taking place in a pig sty."

Hermione gave Mel a look that could kill, and proceeded to eat her meal slowly. When she'd finished her egg, Hermione eyed Mel, before asking, "Aren't you going to show me some proper etiquette or some such thing?"

Mel responded by handing Hermione a book labeled "Wizarding Society Today: The Elegance of Purebloods." Hermione flipped the cover open and saw it was more a book about etiquette than the history of the community. Then her eyes found the copyright.

"1752?" Hermione exclaimed, "Isn't this a little out of date?"

"No, Actually," Mel explained calmly, "It's actually very recent. Wizarding Society's culture has remained much the same for over two hundred years. Beyond that, actually."

Hermione looked at the book for a moment, and then asked, "Am I supposed to read this whole thing?"

"By ten this morning,"

Hermione spat out the sip of juice she had just taken.

"The family won't have you embarrassing them," Mel said plainly, "Now, let's get your make-up done."

_So much for a loving family who just wants me to 'get to know them'_ Hermione thought glumly, following Mel into the bathroom again.

Another hour later, Hermione was grimacing as Melvissa messed with her hair. The entire hour had been so, oh, let's see. . . BORING BEYOND BELIEF. Hermione was actually slightly glad Mel had given her the book (which was exceptionally dry) but sitting through and hour of make-up and hair was too much for Hermione. She'd never been big on make-up. She didn't see why she had to have all the gunk on her face now.

She'd been concentrating on Chapter Three, _Dining Etiquette: The Basics_, when Mel had begun to pull at her hair.

"What the heck are you doing!" Hermione yelled

"Brushing out your hair," Mel responded, "Before I put it up."

Hermione narrowed her eyes but let Mel continue and had managed to get through the first hundred pages of the book before anything more happened.

"Alright, let's get you into your formal robes," Mel said, happily leading Hermione back across the room and beginning to fasten the silky grey-blue robe.

Hermione let the silence stretch out for some time before asking, "So, why do I need to all of a sudden know all of this stuff" she gestured towards the book.

Mel sighed. "Well, because you're now living with the Lanes, you'll be expected to attend all the same parties, balls, et cetera, that they do. Considering, of course, that you'll be invited out of politeness. And Mr. and Mrs. Lane don't want both you and themselves embarrassed because you know nothing other than muggle culture."

_Lovely_, though Hermione_, my new family will only like me if I act perfect and hide myself. Just great._ Hermione let these thoughts and others swirl through her mind as Mel dressed her, finished her hair, and the likes, until the clock chimed nine. (A/N: Yes, I know, four hours to get ready, but don't forget: bath, robes, hair, make-up, breakfast. It _can_ be a lot. )

At this point, Hermione had put the book away awhile ago, and Mel was fastening the last ties on her outer robes, just as Anna came bouncing in. She was in the same style of clothes, an underrobe, formal robes, and an outer robe. Her formal robes, however, were a light pink.

"Hi!" Anna said brightly, "Are you really just finishing? I think I finished getting ready half an hour ago!" She bounced over to a chair and plopped down on it. Hermione glared at her sister, but Mel turned her around to face the mirror at that instant.

"Do you like it?" Mel asked, grinning.

Hermione didn't know what to say. The girl looking back at her was not by any means _her_, it was some high-class pureblood. The robes hugged her exactly right. Her hair was up and back in a magnificent twist, with little ringlets falling here and there. Her make-up was very fine, a touch of blush, and light blue eye shadow, just enough to draw attention, not a drop more. Hermione felt her breath stop for a second as she took it all in."Just one thing." Hermione said, "Why are you two making me do this right now instead of teaching me a week ago?"

* * *

Alright, random author rants! yet again! 

**First, thanks to all my reviewers**: jalapeno1011, DragonOfWinter, The Future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton, lazer-angel, Whitelight72, takigirl, zalamandra, Cal8907, LaNi-GoLDfiSh

**Second, props to** zalamandra, **who was the only one who got the question right! go **zalamandra

**Third, thanks to all of you who put this story on your alert list! yes, all 35 of you!**

1. .x.X.x. xesha .x.X.x. 2. Avanell 3. bloomingfelton 4. brokenflower 5. Cal8907 6. ccrawley10 7. CrimsonNightchick 8. curvychick 9. dagworth 10. dark firey phoenix09 11. DragonOfWinter 12. Evangeline01 13. Fan-Of-HP 14. Firecrane930 15. Flying Tiger 16. hplover90 17. jalapeno1011 18. Jess-Granger 19. LaNi-GoLDfiSh 20. lilybookworm 21. Listona 22. loveGD 23. malfoylover1 24. mandy g 25. May May 15 26. mike tike tofu 27. Moxterminator 28. QueenCate 29. Rikku and Gippal forever 30. runrigrocks 31. skoolsucks 32. The Future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton 33. Whitelight72 34. yenyen 35. zalamandra

**Fourth, thanks to all those who put this story on your favorites list:**

1. .x.X.x. xesha .x.X.x. 2. bloodydreams 3. BluePhoenix 711 4. Cal8907 5. CrimsonNightchick 6. deadgirlythings 7. Fan-Of-HP 8. Jess-Granger 9. lazer-angel 10. lilybookworm 11. MagickOfTheArtz 12. Penthisileia 13. popmalfoy 14. runrigrocks 15. ScienceGeek101 16. StAr LiOnEsS 17. takigirl 18. Whitelight72 19. yenyen

**Last**, **QUESTION:** How is Draco related to Sirius' Murderer? (full name and relation)


	7. Chapter 7: The Guests

YESSS! It WORKED! hugs computer . . . now presenting, the three day overdue:

The Moonlight Glares

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK Rowling's wonderful world or characters.

Chapter 7

Ten O'clock found Hermione in the largest dining room of the house standing across from the fireplace. She had read the entire book and felt as if she'd been pinched and prodded to the ends of the earth. Mel, however, seemed to have been pleased, for she had pushed Hermione into the room with a large grin plastered on her face, and then snuck away.

She did not want to be here. Especially looking like this. Not that it would be bad normally, but in front of Draco Malfoy, well, that was bad. And Draco Malfoy was due to arrive at any minute through the very fireplace she was staring at. Before this happened, however, Anna came bouncing in with Elizabeth and Mr. Lane, and the three sat down.

"Hermione, come sit down," Elizabeth motioned to the chair next to her, but as Hermione moved to sit, the fireplace burst into green flame and Phe stepped out. Anna shot up and ran over to her friend, enveloping her in a large hug. The two immediately went off to go do something after Phe had said hello to Elizabeth and Mr. Lane and set her trunk down.

After the two girls had left, the fireplace blazed again, and Narcissia Malfoy stepped through. Elizabeth went forward to greet her, and Narcissia sent a searching glance in Hermione's direction before walking out of the room with Elizabeth and Mr. Lane muttering something about emergency numbers.

At this point, Hermione knew what was coming next, and she didn't like it. She felt herself involuntarily step backwards as the fireplace blazed green one last time. She kept backing up until she ran into the wall.

Almost too suddenly, or maybe it was too slowly, Hermione couldn't figure out which, Draco Malfoy emerged from the fireplace. Hermione felt herself freeze on the spot.

Draco stood up straight and set down his trunk before looking around. His eyes stopped in the girl standing up against the wall. She looked farmiliar.

"Hey, have you seen Mr. or Mrs. Lane?" Draco looked around the room once more, "Or my family for that matter?"

Hermione was still frozen in shock. Apparently he didn't recognize her. At all. Hermione gulped and shook her head slowly.

"Okay then." Draco said, moving over to the door with his trunk. He looked back at Hermione for a second. "I don't suppose you could open the door for me?" he asked.

Hermione walked over to the door mindlessly and opened it before Draco walked through with his trunk. Hermione shut the door behind her and breathed a sigh of relief. Then she noticed Phe's trunk still sitting there.

"Crap." She said, and went over to it, dragging it up over to the servants' stair in the corner. "Mel?" Hermione yelled up the staircase, "Mell!"

A moment later the girl appeared, running down the stairs. "Hey, what's the matter?" she looked at Hermione, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Heh," was all Hermione managed to say, "Can you just figure out where this needs to go? Phe Malfoy left it out in the open."

"Oh," said Mel, "You just saw Draco, didn't you?" Mel shut her eyes, "Anna told me about you two." He eyes opened, "He didn't recognize you, then?"

"No. . ." Hermione said, "Though he knows I live here. . ."

"Hmm," Mel answered, "Well, I kind of let it slip that another girl was staying over this weekend. Or rather, Anna did. He pry thought you'd been here visiting Anna, and were waiting to leave."

Hermione's eyes twinkled as a plan came into her mind. "Mel, do you know where Elizabeth is?"

Mel looked puzzled, "She's in the East-side parlor with Mrs. Malfoy and Mr. Lane. They should be just about finished talking, I heard Mrs. Malfoy needed to flow out of here by Eleven."

"Thanks," Hermione said, and then set the trunk down in front of Mel, "Do you think you can get this up to Phe's room?"

"Yeah. . ." said Mel, "But what are you planning?"

Hermione smiled, "you'll see," she said as she bounced out of the room in a fashion that reminded Mel quite a bit of both Anna and Elizabeth. Mel shook her head, levitated the trunk, and headed up the stairs.

Hermione listened intently through the wall at the conversation. She heard Mrs. Malfoy get up, say good bye to Elizabeth, and heard the whoosh of flow before Mr. Lane said something to Elizabeth, and a door shut after a moment. Hermione cautiously went over to the door and opened it. Elizabeth was sitting on the couch, flipping through a magazine.

"Elizabeth?" Hermione said.

Elizabeth looked up and her face split into a smile, "Hermione! I thought by now you'd be upstairs talking to Draco!"

"Er. . ." said Hermione, "Actually, that's why I'm here."

"Oh?" said Elizabeth, looking concerned, "He did get here alright, I hope?"

"Yeah, yeah, he's fine," Hermione said, "Actually, I was just wondering if, well, because Anna has Phe over, if I could invite a couple of my friends to come visit? Obviously not the whole week, maybe just a few days, like this weekend. . ."

"Oh Hermione that's a marvelous idea! I'm surprised you didn't ask sooner, I'd love to meet your friends. Who did you want to invite? Your dormmates?"

". . .Not exactly. . ." Hermione grinned.

Hermione shut her door behind her, smiling. Now she actually had a reason to want to survive this week. Smiling, she walked over to her bed, grabbed her most recent book, and nearly skipped into the library, setting herself down in a large, comfortable chair, before opening the book.

She hadn't been reading more than ten minutes when she found Draco Malfoy leaning on the nearest bookcase, smirking.

"You're Anna's friend, aren't you. Funny, I'd've thought you'd be running around with my sister and her before you have to up and leave, because we're here."

Hermione rolled her eyes and focused on her book. Within seconds, however, she felt Draco behind her, his breath near on her neck as he looked at the book over her shoulder.

"Snow Falling on Cedars? I didn't know girls my sister's age actually read literature."

Hermione slammed the book shut and got up quickly, causing Draco to stumble back very un-gracefully.

"Just because your brain can only comprehend fairy tales with pictures doesn't mean the rest of ours can, Malfoy. _Shove off_!" Hermione near yelled at him, before turning and making her way back upstairs to her own, _private_ library.

Draco stood rooted to the spot for more than a minute. "Granger. . .?Was it honestly. . ." Draco looked out the grand windows for moment before shaking his head. "Why would it be? I was told she'd left to visit muggles for the week. . . besides, that girl was too pretty and too pureblood to be her. Honestly." Still shaking his head, and still muttering to himself, Draco Malfoy made his way back up to his own room.

Back in her room, Hermione was fuming. She couldn't even concentrate on her book; instead she was stalking back and forth. _Why did he have to be here now? And why did she have to put up with these dratted pure-blood society robes and crap now? Because Draco's known this crap his whole life, he could make me look like a fool in an instant. _Hermione slowed her walk for a second. _At least, when the weekend comes, I'll have the upper hand. Robes or no. _With that, the sixteen year old witch finally sat down to read.

Super that night was interesting. Draco was still in denial that the beautiful girl he'd seen was Hermion Granger. Hermione was still thinking, plotting about the weekend, though it was only Monday. And Anna and Phe. . . well, let's just say they were doing a bit of plotting of their own. Involving two certain persons.

Needless to say, when Hermione found herself first to the table, she was relieved. She didn't want to have to walk in late with the ferret here. Not a second behind her, Anna and Phe showed up, and then Elizabeth. While the girls were seating themselves, Elizabeth announced she was going to go meet Mr. Lane for dinner and was leaving Hermione in charge. Kissing Anna on the top of the head, and hugging Hermione, Elizabeth disapparated with a crack. There was a moment of silence before Anna jumped up.

"I'm going to see if dinner's almost ready," and she bounced off to the kitchen.

"Hey Anna, wait up!" Phe said, bouncing after her, and leaving Hermione sitting there alone. Of course, that was the moment Draco entered the room. His eyebrows rose as he saw Hermione sitting there alone, but he didn't talk to her. He sat down across from her and stared.

_She is really pretty. Nah, it couldn't be Granger. Not in those robes—_Draco's thoughts were cut off by Hermione snort.

"It's rude to stare, Malfoy."

Draco looked away quicker than he thought was humanly possible. He rubbed his neck from the turn as he thought. _Seriously though, only someone who didn't grow up in pure-blood society would be that straight forward. Wait, what the heck am I doing thinking when I could just ask her? Oh yeah, if it is Granger, I'd never hear the end of it. May as well wait to ask Anna or Phe. . ._

Hermione was looking at Draco as he thought. His brows were furrowed as he rubbed the back of his neck. He seemed to be really concerned about something. Unbeknownst to him, while he'd been thinking, his usual smirk-look he always wore had dropped from his face to reveal an actual human being.

Hermione felt herself staring at him for a moment, but her eyes widened when his eyes came up to meet hers, and she looked away.

"Find me fascinating, do you?" Draco drawled, his usual smirk back.

"Well," said Hermione, "If that's referring to the food on your robes, yes."

Draco's eyes widened, and he started grouping at his robes, and Hermione felt herself start to laugh. When Draco proceeded to find nothing on his robes, he looked back up at Hermione and his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, you are going to pay for that. . . "

"How? You saying my hair's out of place? Unfortunately, I don't care about my appearance as much as you do, Monsieur Food." Hermione ducked as a glass of water went whizzing over her head.

"Hey!" she yelled, before taking a dinner roll and chucking it at Draco. It hit him square in the face. Hermione couldn't help herself from laughing again, but this time a stick of butter whacked her in the face.

"Ew! You ferret!" At this point, the food fight had gone all out with what was on the table, right down to the salad. As Phe and Anna came back in with the main course, they looked at each other once before scurrying back out.

Twenty minutes later found Hermione and Draco both covered in various articles of food, the former sitting on the ground near the fireplace, and the later leaning against the mantle.

"Honestly, ferret, I thought you would throw like a girl. Guess I was wrong," Hermione said, slowly getting to her feet, and then walking over to the nearest stairway.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

Hermione turned around, smirking, "To change, you idiot. I don't want to go out to eat in butter and bread. And after this," she motioned to the room, "We don't have any other choice." With that, she left the room.

Draco was still standing there thinking for quite awhile after she left. Then something rang through his mind. A single word. _Ferret_. Oh God, it was her. Only one of Harry Potter's friends would know about that incident. It was her. And he was starting to fall for her.

* * *

hehe. . . yay! the computer worked! Sorry to keep you all waiting so long! I actually had a lot of fun writign this chapter. What did you think of Draco being characterized a bit?

Alright, thanks to all the people who have me and/or my story on their alert and/or favorite lists! There are a lot of you, so thanks!

Again, thanks to all my reviewers: 1madcat, yenyen, lazer-angel, Rebellion Author, deadgirlythings, .x.X.x. xesha .x.X.x., mike tike tofu, TheRealDramaQueen817, zalamandra, m0v1aNg3l, curvychick, jalapeno1011, DragonOfWinter, The Future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton, Ceriadara, Cal8907, argent raven

And props to the12 people that got the question right: argent raven, DragonOfWinter, The Future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton, Ceriadara, Cal8907, zalamandra, m0v1aNg3l, curvychick, deadgirlythings, .x.X.x. xesha .x.X.x., mike tike tofu, lazer-angel.

And, Question for this chapter: (this one is tougher) **namefive of the spells Harry teaches the D.A. in book 5 and what the spellsdo**.

Anyways chappie 8 should be upsometime this weekend. It's a fun chapter.


	8. Chapter 8: The Date

Alright, you've waited long enough. This is my favorite chapter yet, I think.

The Moonlight Glares

Chapter 8

Diagon Alley was fairly peaceful during the evening. The stars were out, and Hermione, Draco, Anna and Phe were walking down to a beautiful little restaurant called _Le Petit Chat_. According to Mel, it was very good, and considering Hermione was starving, she hadn't waited to hear the other choices they had, but had instead dragged everyone to the fireplace and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione, with Mel's help, had succeeded in changing into an overrobe of midnight blue and a formal robe of pure white. She didn't know or care, but she was stunning. Draco himself had changed into deep green robes, and re-done his hair. (He wasn't about to be caught in a public place looking bad.)

As the little group approached the restaurant, Anna stopped.

"Oh, sis, I just remembered, Phe and I were invited to meet some friends at the pizza place across the way at seven. It's nearly that time. . . please please please can we go?" With the infamous puppy eyes, Anna won over her older sister after a moment's hesitation.

"I. . . fine," Hermione said, "Just meet us back out here by ten, and come get us if anything goes wrong." Draco was about to open his mouth to protest, but his little sister gave him a pleading look and he shut it.

Anna gave Hermione a big hug, and said, "Thanks Hermione!" before she and Phe turned and ran across the street. Hermione gazed after them for a moment. Then the gravity of the situation hit her. She was alone. Having dinner. With Draco Malfoy.

The situation seemed to hit Draco faster than it did Hermione. "I always knew Anna was clever," Draco mumbled, and Hermione looked at him.

"What?"

"Oh. . . nothing," said Draco, "We'd better go in."

Hermione nodded dumbly and followed Draco to the entrance of the restaurant. Before they entered, Draco turned around. "It's a pureblood society in there, you know." He said flatly. "You'll have to behave."

Hermione shut her eyes for a moment before saying, "Okay." With that, Draco offered Hermione his arm, and she tentatively took it as they walked into the restaurant.

Down the street, Anna and Phe had wide grins across their faces. They had seen everything, of course. As they turned to walk in, Anna walked right into a tall boy with messy black hair and glasses. Anna backed up, shaking her head.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"Oops, sorry, didn't see you," the boy said, then held the door open as Anna went in with her nose in the air. Phe gave the boy a sympathetic smile before following her friend in.

Back at _Le Petit Chat_, Hermione was just being seated. Draco had pulled out the chair for her and pushed her in before going to the other side of the table and seating himself. Hermione wasn't exactly sure what to make of the world at the moment. It was a world in which she was pureblood, and Draco Malfoy was kind to her. That was CREEPY. Just plain CREEPY. Hermione felt shivers run down her spine as a waitress came up to them suggesting the evenings' special.

"We'll have two of the battered cod, preceded with the chilled fruit soup, with the crème broule for desert. Oh, and please bring the day's special for wine." Draco Malfoy finished ordering for the two of them before handing the menus to the waitress, who curtsied and left.

"You didn't have to order for me," Hermione said as politely as she could muster.

"Well, _Granger_, maybe you should just trust my taste in food. And didn't you finish your reading? At an evening dinner, it's customary for the male to order for the two."

"Yes, but that's on _dates_," Hermione emphasized.

"What do you think this looks like to you? For being so smart, you sure can be dull. Your prat of a sister set us up."

"Hey! She is not a prat! Your sister must have had something to do with this too!"

Draco glared at her. "Calm down, Granger. People are starting to look our way. If we don't look like a happy couple, our –mainly mine, seeing as you don't yet have one – reputations in pureblood society could be at stake."

"Society shmiety. I'm leaving," Hermione threw her napkin and was about to get up when Draco's hand closed around her wrist.

"No you don't." Draco said, "I will not have my reputation ruined in public. Sit down."

Hermione sat her butt back on the seat, "Why did you take me in here then, if it would be so hard to leave, and you'd have to put up with me for several hours? We could have just as easily gone somewhere else!"

Draco sighed, "You think I had a choice? Your maid was in on this too. She made reservations, last minute. They're very hard to come by. You don't just not show up to _Le Petit Chat_. It's just not right."

Hermione pursed her lips and took a small sip of her water. "Fine." She said after awhile, "I'll play the charade. But only for tonight. No more messes like this."

Back at the much more casual pizza parlor, Anna, Phe and about ten other girls and boys were sitting at a table around four large pizzas, talking animatedly.

"Oh, but mum said she wanted me to apply to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts. Can you imagine spending the year away from you all? In France, of all places?" A girl said.

Anna snorted, "Maria, it wouldn't be that bad. I've heard it's an all girls school. Then again, that would be a problem for you."

As the girls and boys continued their conversation, a few tables away, two red heads and one boy with dark black hair sat around a table talking.

"Ron, I really do think we should go visit Hermione though. Can you imagine spending the week with Malfoy? She'll need us."

"I know Ginny, I'm just being selfish. But why can't we invite Hermione to the Burrow? That way, we all avoid Malfoy, for much longer than a week."

"Not to disagree Ron, but I think Ginny's right. The best way to help Hermione wouldn't be to leave her in that place alone, but she needs to learn to live with her birth family. We can't just uproot her again." Harry slid his glasses back up the brim of his nose as he took a large bite of pizza. Meanwhile, Ginny was smiling brilliantly at him.

"Do I need to say I told you so?" Ginny said to Ron.

Ron glared at his sister, "It would just be a lot easier if Hermione could come and stay with us. You know, if we go visit, we'll have to review all that pureblooded etiquette they're intent on using."

"Still," said Harry, "She's our friend. We own it to her."

At _Le Petit Chat_, the table was silent/ Hermione was quietly eating, and had to admit that the food _was _delicious. Maybe it was just her imagination, but it felt like Malfoy kept glancing at her. But he wouldn't be, would he?

Draco, on the other side of the table, had had every one of these courses before, and was more busy paying attention to Granger than anything else. He found himself looking at her more often than he would've thought possible. He was pretty sure she began to notice, however, and broke the silence.

"You like it, then?"

"Huh?" said Hermione, coming out of her pensive state, "Oh, yeah, the food's delicious."

There was silence for a minute more, but then, "So you'll be with the Lanes the rest of the summer, right?"

Hermione reached for her water and took a sip, "Er. . . yeah, probably. At least through the month. I've got to make my decision then."

"Decision?"

"Whether to stay with the Lanes or stay with my adoptive parents and brother," Hermione said plainly.

Draco smirked, "So, whether to stay in muggle-ville or here?" he gestured to the restaurant, "Seems like a pretty easy choice to me."

Hermione pursed her lips, "If we weren't _here_, I would strangle you, you know that, right? Muggles are people too."

"Right. . ." Draco, however, was still doubtful, and changed the subject, "So, Granger, you seem to have a new look. Who helped you?"

Hermione felt her cheeks go scarlet, "Don't think I haven't forgotten about the muggle comments."

Draco's smirk was even wider at seeing her embarrassment. "Come on Granger, I know you couldn't have learned how to dress and act like a pureblood yourself. . ."

"Always forgetting I'm pureblood too," Hermione muttered under her breath, and then said to Draco, "It's none of your beeswax about my looks."

Draco leaned in closer to Hermione, "I think it is."

Hermione felt a shiver run down her spine. She was not comfortable right now, not at all. There was a glint in Malfoy's eye that she couldn't name. And she wasn't exactly sure she wanted to know what it was.

Draco leaned back in his chair with an inward sigh. "It was your sister, wasn't it? I think Anna is out to get us. That girl knows how to manipulate people."

Hermione gave a fakey, sarcastic smile, "How would you know anything about Anna?"

"You forget," Draco said, "I've been to closer to your family than you have."

That shut Hermione up, and she glumly let it sink it. Draco Malfoy was closer to her birth family than she was. That was depressing. For goodness' sake, she never called Mr. Lane by his first name, and he was her stepfather!

Draco looked cool and collected across the table, and took a sip of his water before continuing the now one-sided conversation. "The look on your face gives it away. So Anna helped you. You know Granger, you look the part of a pureblood now, but with the display of emotions you show, you'll die by the time to Malfoy Ball rolls around."

Hermione looked at Malfoy quizzically "What do you mean?"

"Exactly that," Draco gestured towards her face, "You give too much away by your facial expressions. Anyone raised in pureblood society would be able to see through you in an instance. Ever wonder why Pansy, Blaise and the other Syltherins have been able to tease you at the moments you feel the most down?"

"You're one of those Slthyerins, too, you know," Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"Like I said," said Draco, "You give too much away by your facial expressions. Not stop gritting your teeth and being frustrated. It doesn't make you look good at all."

Diagon Alley was quite dark by eleven o'clock, and, this time found Hermione and Draco walking down the street. Anna and Phe had sent them a message at nine thirty saying they were flooing home. Which left Hermione to walk the length of Diagon Alley alone, at night, with Draco Malfoy. Why did she seem to be thinking stuff like that a lot recently?

The stars were out, and Hermione was gazing at them, not paying much attention to where they were going, but instead just following Malfoy. When she saw him turn off the main road in the corner of her eye, she looked down.

"Where exactly are you going?" Hermione said, looking at Malfoy with concern.

"Shortcut," said Draco, and then he did something he never though he'd do. He took Hermione Granger's hand and led her down a side alley. Hermione's eyes widened in shock at the contact, but his grip was strong enough she couldn't very well let go.

Hermione saw the alley way narrow around her, and finally Draco stopped in front of a brick wall at it's end. He let go of Hermione, and she looked up at the skies as Draco started tapping something out on the wall, on specific bricks.

Hermione saw part of a consolation she loved, and backed up a little to see it better, but instead of seeing the consolation, found herself tripping over a trash can and falling backwards into Malfoy. He caught her and regained his balance just before they both hit the ground.

"You may want to watch were you're going, Granger," Draco smirked, and then Hermione realized what a precarious position they were in. Hermione was in Draco's arms, completely relying on him to not fall over, and very close. She could feel his breath on her, and his eyes widened in shock as her realized the situation as well. Somehow, he felt himself leaning down towards her. But then it was all broken by a single voice.

"So sorry to break up the pureblood love-fest, but some people would like to get out of Diagon Alley before one a.m.,"

Hermione and Draco jumped apart as if they had each been touching a poisonous snake. Hermione looked at the ground while Draco turned to the stranger- three strangers, actually. Three strangers he knew.

"Oh, Malfoy, I should've known," Harry Potter said, "You would be the one to make out in the middle of Diagon Alley."

Malfoy scowled, "It's a back alley. And ask your precious Granger about this, it wasn't just me." Malfoy gestured to Hermione before tapping the last brick and stepping through the wall.

Harry looked over to the crumpled over Hermione and realization shot through him. "Hermione?" he ran over to his friend, and lifted her face up so it was level with his.

Ron stood there gaping, his mouth going up and down with no words to fill it. Ginny rushed over to the other side of Hermione, and she and Harry helped her get to her feet.

"What was that?" Harry said, looking at Hermione with concern in his eyes.

Hermione looked at the gateway, which was now starting to close. "I don't know, Harry. I don't know."

* * *

I know, I know, cliffies are annoying, but I couldn't help myself. I honestly couldn't find a better place to stop. Oh, don't you love it when they almost kiss, but don't? Oh, wait you're the readers. whoops, sorry.

Okay, thanks again to all my readers, reviewers (the list is getting a bit long, so I won't bombard you with names.), people who have put my on your faves list, and people who have put me on your alert list.

Unfortunately, no one got the entirety of the question this time, but DragonOfWinterand Rebellion Authorcame really close! props!

Hmm... a question for this chapter. How about: What purplish plant's cry can knock out people for hourswhen they're children and kill someone if it's fully grown?


	9. Chapter 9: The Bedside Note

ready to be pelted with random objects I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I was busy, and then I had a writer's block issue with how to start this chapter. But, I got through it! Enjoy!

The Moonlight Glares

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK Rowling's wonderful world or characters.

Chapter 9

The mug of hot coca steamed in Hermione's hands as she brought it to her lips. The warm chocolate felt good running down her throat. She set the mug down to see Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looking at her with concern.

Hermione tried to give a weak smile to the group, and it seemed to pacify at least Molly, Percy, Arthur, Bill and Charlie Weasley, who one by one excused themselves to return to their own activities. Mrs. Weasley, of course, did not leave before giving Hermione a very large hug.

Hermione stared into the coca for a moment more before Ron spoke.

"Hermione. . ."

Her head snapped up, but as she met his eyes, he seemed to loose words. She turned to Harry to find him staring directly at her. After a moment, he spoke.

"Hermione, we need to know what happened back there. A simple story will work. We just don't want to jump to conclusions." Harry's green eyes pierced into hers, and Hermione felt herself spill out slowly, but steadily, the last few weeks' events. Everything from the time her parents told her she was adopted right down to the last few hours. Of course, Harry and Ron already knew most of this stuff, but, a story could never be complete without a beginning.

It wasn't until about half an hour later that Hermione got to the difficult part.

"We were walking out of the restaurant, is all, and suddenly Malfoy pulled me aside, down an alley, said it was a shortcut. He stopped for a moment to open the brick wall, and somehow I fell and he caught me. That's really how it finished, because you guys came the next second."

"Wow," said Ginny, leaning back in her chair, "So he's living at your house this whole week?"

Ron cast shut-up-you're-being-rude look at his sister.

"So that's why you wanted us to come visit this weekend," Harry said, stretching, "Didn't want to have to spend it with ferret boy?" Harry grinned and Hermione felt a small blush rise to her cheeks.

"But, I did also invite you just because I wanted to spend time with all of you!" Hermione protested.

"Why couldn't you spend the rest of the summer with us instead of one weekend?" Ginny inquired, faking a pout.

Harry winked at Ginny across the table, "You could spend time with all of us here, 'Mione."

"Yeah Hermione, the Burrow's always got room!" Ron exclaimed, not noticing his best friend hitting on his sister.

Hermione felt a sad smile touch her lips, "That would be great, but, despite Malfoy, I do want to spend more time with Elizabeth and Anna, and that requires being at the Lane Mansion." Hermione stood up and a clock chimed one in the morning not far away.

"Merlin! Elizabeth will be panicked!" Hermione hastily grabbed her purse and near ran over to the fireplace. "Sorry guys, I've got to get home."

Harry smiled, "Just watch for the ferret. If he gives you any trouble, owl us. Otherwise, we'll be there Friday evening."

Ginny nodded vigorously, and Ron looked (surprisingly) pensive.

"Bye!" Hermione said, before throwing a handful of powder into the fire, stepping in, and yelling "Lane Mansion." She disappeared in a matter of seconds.

Harry's mask dropped as soon as she was out of sight, and he put his arm around Ginny.

"I'm worried about her." Harry said aloud, his face etched with creases of concern.

"Me too." said Ginny, leaning on Harry's shoulder.

Ron was still paralyzed in the spot. After a moment or two, he seemed to come back to life. "Malfoy won't touch her, will he?"

Harry's face darkened, "If he does he's dead."

Quite a ways across Britain, Hermione stepped out of the fireplace Draco had come through that morning. She sputtered a bit from the ash and slowly made her way through the empty house to her bedroom. She didn't even bother to change into pajamas, but rather crawled into bed, pulled the sheet over her, and went to sleep, completely missing the note that lay on her bedside table.

The next morning found Elizabeth sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. As she flipped through the Ministry's section, Draco came down the stairs. Elizabeth looked up as Draco made his was to the cupboard.

"Good morning, Draco," Elizabeth said, "You're up later than usual."

"Morning Aunt Elizabeth," Draco said, before making his way over to the table with a bowl of cereal.

Elizabeth folded her paper and looked at her nephew. "Did you have a good night last night?" she asked

"Er . . . yeah, fine," Draco said, still focusing on his cereal.

"Anna told me you and Hermione went to _Le Petit Chat_."

"Uh-huh," At this point Draco grabbed the orange juice from across the table and poured himself a glass.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, "I never knew you and Hermione were close. I always got the impression she didn't like you."

Draco looked up and stared at Elizabeth for a moment before responding, "We're not. Maybe the part Anna forgot to mention is that we had reservations for all four of us, but Anna and Phe decided they wanted pizza instead, and abandoned us."

A small smile crept to Elizabeth's face, "Oh, what a shame." Elizabeth's eyes, however were twinkling as she opened the paper again, and Draco couldn't help thinking how much she seemed to be exactly like her younger daughter.

The morning came far too brightly for Hermione. When she opened her eyes, she was forced to squint at the amount of light coming through the enormous windows of her room. Vaguely wondering why the curtains hadn't been closer, Hermione got up slowly and worked her way over to the bathroom. She opened the door to see a smiling Mel standing there.

"You look like you had a long night," Mel said, smirking.

Hermione looked down to see her robes from last night still on and cringed as she remembered last night. "Not now, Mel. Please can I just have a bath? And please can I wear normal clothes?"

Mel pursed her lips, "Fine. But I want to know everything later. And, you'll have to wear robes for this afternoon. Your grandmother is visiting."

Hermione groaned and started to slip out of her robes as the bath filled.

Draco, meanwhile, had found his was to the library. He sat at a desk with a quill in his hand and a sheet of paper in front of him. All it said thus far was _Dear Blaise, I hope your life is less complicated than mine. Granger IS here, and it's not pretty. That is, the situation, not the girl. I'm pretty sure Anna has been plotting. Again_.

Draco was hesitant to continue this letter, and it showed in the way he was refusing to put his quill on the paper. How was he supposed to tell about it? There's always the part where Blaise could laugh his head off. After a moment, Draco scratched out the part about Anna's plotting and just wrote. _Come visit if you can. Anna and Phe are up to the usual ruckus. _He signed the letter and folded it before leaving to go to the owlery

Hermione, getting out of the steaming bath, wrapped a towel around herself and walked over to the mirror. At least she looked at bit better that she had when she'd gotten in. Hermione giggled as she remembered the state of her face before she had gotten into the tub- makeup had all run and smudges, mascara leaving black and eyeshadow leaving blue, in addition to her hair having been a complete gorgeous bushy mess.

Hermione laughed again at the thought of it, and ran a comb through her hair before going over to her chair and slipping on some jeans and a T-shirt. As she exited the room, Mel popped up in front of her.

"Alright you need to tell me what happened last night, Hermione!"

Hermione groaned, "It wasn't that exciting. We went out to dinner, and on the way back I bumped into Harry and Ron, and I went back to the Burrow with them for awhile."

Hermione honestly didn't want to spill her guts to Mel, who, though nice, was still a bit of a stranger. Hermione made her way to her nightstand and was going to grab a book when she noticed a letter sitting next to it. In green ink, it had the words _Dear Hermione_ written on it.

Hermione picked up the letter and looked at it quizzically while Mel peered over her shoulder. Hermione glanced at Mel once, who shrugged, and then opened it.

_My dear Hermione_,

_I figured you would sleep late this morning, and I'd be gone by the time you came down to eat. _

_It has come to my attention that you went out last night to dinner with young Mr. Malfoy. I realized, of course, that I haven't talked to you yet about the standards for dating the pure-blooded society has. Thus, I felt it wise to inform you._

_Dating in the pure-blood society today is much stricter than that of the muggles you are used to being with. It is a formal affair, including tea, dining, parties and balls, none of the muggle movie-going or walking around the mall. _

_Of course, the couple is expected to introduce each other to their parents before they are allowed to go out together, but considering we are already acquainted with the Malfoys, you have done nothing wrong._

_Oh, and Mr. Malfoy is quite a catch ,handsome, rich and polite. I am glad you have such good taste in men, so I don't have to lecture you about that too. Mr. Lane and I will be back late tonight again, make sure Anna and Phe are taken care of before you and Mr. Malfoy do anything._

_Your affectionate mother,_

_Elizabeth Lane_

_P.S. Oh, I got an owl from Molly Weasley today; your friends will be coming Friday evening right before dinner._

Hermione stared at the letter open-mouthed. Elizabeth thought what! Mel, who had been reading over her shoulder, was giggling hysterically.

"I wonder if your mother has ever seen the two of you together. . ." Mel said, gasping for air, "You're like fire and ice. . ." with that she went off into more giggles and walked out of the room.

Hermione's face burned as she tucked the letter back into her nightstand drawer, grabbed her book, and made her way down the stairs. She was thinking so much, she didn't notice Draco walking up the stairs and bumped straight into him. They both went toppling down the staircase and landed with a thud on the landing.

Hermione shot up like a rocket after they had landed, mumbled a sorry, and speed off to the kitchen. Draco raised an eyebrow at her disappearance and continued to the owlery. Anna and Phe, who had been watching the whole encounter from a floor up giggled.

"Can you believe we've gotten this far?" Phe said, wide-eyed.

Anna's eyes twinled, "Amazingly yes. And it's only Tuesday." Anna whipped around and began walking off, and a confused Phe twirled around in place before running to catch up.

The usual random author rants, thanks sooo much to everyone who put me on their alert and/or favorites list! It encourages me when I have writer's block!

Also, thanks to reviewers:Addicted2Love, deadgirlythings, as-sin-wati, malfoylover1, Ar-Narwen, millennia2, Jade Symphony, nelleta, Marauders.Love.Pranks, SimplyElven, Rebellion Author, NoDayButToday076, Gaara-total hottie Xesha-just a name, Natural-181, Airlady, Cal8907, urusaikuroichocolat, The Future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton, purple-dragon-eater, DragonOfWinter, TaurusGirl, yenyen, readingisfun, 1madcat

And, props to the question-answerers: Addicted2Love, deadgirlythings, Ar-Narwen, millennia2, nelleta, Marauders.Love.Pranks, urusaikuroichocolat, DragonOfWinter, 1madcat, hellsinggurl

Last (but not least) the next question: What is the major difference between the 3rd triwizard task in the book and the movie? (if you don't get this, i think you need to re-read GOF)

and, reprised from chapter one, since no one answered: What does the Sorting Hat say about each of the four houses in Sorcerer's Stone?

Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10: The Grandmother

Yes, it's been a very long while since I've updated. I've had a bit of writer's block, and it resulted in this chapter being pretty darn short. However, I SHOULD be able to put the next chapter up soon. I hope :)

The Moonlight Glares

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK Rowling's wonderful world or characters.

Chapter 10

Tuesday afternoon came after Hermione had been poked and prodded again by Mel. This time, he formal robes were a satin pink. Hermione wasn't quite sure she liked the color, it was almost bubblegum. She, however, did not have much choice, as according to Mel, her maternal grandmother loved everything flowery and formal, being a stout pureblood herself.

Not long later in the Parlor, Hermione, and Anna were waiting for her arrival. Soon a lady entered who was draped in silk, powder-pink and blue robes. Anna, of course, ran forward and smashed the woman in a hug, while Hermione waited tensely. After Anna had let go of her grandmother, the lady turned to greet Hermione.

Hermione felt as if she was being scrutinized as she stood up. After a minute or two, the lady nodded to Hermione and said "I am Lady Louise Danforth, Elizabeth's mother."

Hermione curtsied quickly, before smiling and saying, "My name is Hermione," Hermione gestured to the seats and the both sat.

Hermione swore she saw Louise's eyes crinkle in a smile, but at any rate she was talking not long after that, "You are my daughter's daughter. Your father died in the war with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. You grew up with muggles, correct?"

"Er. . . yes. . ." Hermione responded.

"Oh? What was it like?" Lady Danforth asked, looking excited.

"Well," began Hermione, "It's all much less formal you see, and no magic at all, but instead much more electricity and relying on your hands."

"Really," said Lady Danforth, "That is fascinating. Though I am quite glad you are back with us finally, my dear. I have been begging Elizabeth to fetch you for quite some time. I have been keeping up with your marks at Hogwarts though, extraordinary work."

Hermione felt her face grow a bit red, "I just try in school, is all, Lady Danforth."

"Oh please, my dear, we're family. You must call me Grandmamma or at least Louise. But anyways I hear also you are in the good Gryffindor House, no? Your mother was in Ravenclaw, but I was in good old Gryffindor myself."

"Oh?" said Hermione, "I wouldn't have guessed."

At this moment the door cracked open and Anna, who Hermione hadn't even noticed left the room, was re-entering, followed by Phe and Draco. Hermione felt herself blush again.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy! And Miss Phoenixa! Are you visiting again?" Louise said, getting to her feet and shaking Draco's hand before giving Phe a small hug, "You must come chat with us, Hermione and I were just having the most interesting conversation about Hogwarts."

Draco's brow furrowed for a moment, but he did come over and sit down. Anna, however, leaned over t her grandmamma and whispered something in her ear before she and Phoenixa disappeared behind the door. Louise came back over and sat down across from Draco and Hermione. Who had somehow found themselves sitting next to each other.

"Well, it is good to see you young people getting along so nicely. Elizabeth told me about your outing last night. I have to say, I am very pleased you two are dating. I have always liked you, Mr. Malfoy."

It took all of Hermione's control to keep a straight face and simply nod. To her horror, Malfoy put his arm around her.

"Why, thank you Lady Danforth, I have always like you as well. And my dear Hermione, here, of course. Even before I knew she was from your bloodline."

The Lady gave Draco a cheeky smile and the conversation turned back to school.

As soon as Lady Danforth left, with a smiling Draco and Hermione waving her from the front door (Draco's arm still around Hermione's shoulder), Hermione threw Draco's arm off and looked at him in disgust.

"What was that for?"

Draco smirked, "Your family obviously loves the idea of me dating you. I felt I may as well make the both of us look good in their eyes."

"You think I want to pretend to date YOU!" Hermione nearly screamed.

"Well, you didn't put a stop to the masquerade, so it looks like the rest of the social season you're stuck with me." Draco's smirk was even wider, "Unless of course you want to disgrace your family in pure-blood society. You know the code."

Hermione grimaced. The part Elizabeth hadn't mentioned in her letter was the code dating couples in pureblood society followed. Hermione had come across it in her reading. Basically, you couldn't break up publicly during the social season. Which had just begun, and didn't end until Easter.

Hermione glared daggers at Draco, "Just wait. I'll find a way around this."

Draco leaned back against the wall and whistled, "Well, if you can stop Lady Danforth from telling the whole society within the day, go and try. She's the most well-known gossiper in Wizarding Europe."

Hermione turned and stomped up the stairs. A minute later Draco could hear a door slam. "What a lovely girlfriend I've got," Draco said to himself, before walking his own way. Two little heads nearby giggled and ran off to send several owls.

Hermione swore as she entered her room, slamming the door behind her. How could this have happened? Stupid pureblood society with all its regulation, restrictions and rules. There had to be some darn it way to end this. She turned on her heel and walked to her study, and began searching the shelves for something that would help. Books always helped. They had to here.

By eight o'clock that night, Hermione was frustrated beyond all means, and had to set aside her books to go to dinner. She had taken out every book imaginable that had anything to do with purebloods and/or their society in her private study. Yet, they all concluded the same thing: once a couple was made public, they could not separate until the social season was through.

And the little ploy with Elizabeth and her mother meant that indeed Hermione and Draco's "relationship" was public. Even though they hadn't been introduced to society as a couple yet. Hermione stopped halfway on a step and groaned as she remembered they'd have to be introduced as a couple formally. Let alone her own introduction to the pureblood wizarding society.

Shaking her head, she made her way into the dining room and sat down across from Elizabeth, who had only just returned. Elizabeth smiled at her older daughter.

"You met mother this afternoon, I take it?"

"Oh… yeah… Lady Danforth." Hermione said, "She was… impressive."

Elizabeth laughed softly, "She's a bit intimidating, I must admit. However, she seemed to take a liking to you. She owled me about six o'clock going on about how well-educated, pretty, and well-mannered you were. She doesn't take easily to young people, you should be proud."

"Er… thanks…" Hermione said uncertainly.

"And she simply loves the fact that you and Draco are together for the season. He's always been one of the few of the younger generation she's liked."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at this, but allowed Elizabeth to continue.

"Anyways, you know the social season has just barely begun. The first major party is this weekend, at the Parkinsons' mansion across the way. You and Draco should be formally introduced as a couple there. Your friends can come with, of course, as guests, if they know how to behave."

"I think they'll figure it out," Hermione said roughly.

"And," Elizabeth seemed to not hear Hermione as she continued, "Your introduction to Society should be in about two weeks' time. It'll be here, of course, but I'll need you to help me plan most of it."

"Oh," said Hermione, not actually paying much heed.

"What would you like to be your theme color?" Elizabeth persisted.

"Er. . ." said Hermione as she reached towards a jug of water, "Blue or Green."

"Oh! Turquoise would be fabulous!" exclaimed Elizabeth, "Although a deep chocolate would certainly match your eyes… chocolates and golds! And then, imagine, you could use my old dress!" her eyes twinkled as she looked at Hermione.

"If you want it to be golds and browns, go ahead."

"Not browns my dear," said Elizabeth, "Golds."

This, I suppose is why Hermione ended up the next morning standing in her room at seven a.m. being poked and prodded with measuring tapes of all sizes. A dress maker by the name of Mena McCandy was here to figure Hermione's dresses out. She was as skinny as a stick, but exceedingly tall, with dark eyes and darker hair that went straight down her back.

Mena sat watching the measuring tapes do their work with the occasional twitch of her wand in one direction.

"Could you tell me again why—" Hermione ducked as the measuring tape flew over her head, "—why I need to be measured right now when the party isn't for two weeks?"

Mena's mouth went thin, as she explained with a thick German accent "I make all dresses. Not just coming-out. Need time. Now, stand still."

"Er… how many parties is that exactly this season?" Hermione asked.

Mena's mouth went thin again as Hermione had dared move, "Thirty formal plus small dinners. Hold still."

Hermione nearly felt herself faint. What had she gotten herself into? She though she was just visiting her birth mother. . .

* * *

Okay phew got through the evil chapter.

Anyways, thanks as always to all my reviewers, readers, etc! Thank you sooo much!

And, props to: Rebellion Author, uniquegirl100, Addicted2Love, yenyen, millennia2, and where-my-heart-residesfor getting last time's question.

And, lastly, the question: How effective was FDR's New Deal? Jk, jk. I have history on the brain.

Really, the question: When (full date), where and why did Harry first meet Hagrid?


	11. Chapter 11: The Bookstore

**First and Foremost: Thank you to my wonderful beta, Flo, who helped pull me out of my writer's block again, and, of course, edited the chapter along with much criticism. Lol, love ya Flo.**

* * *

The Moonlight Glares

_Liza Lew_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK Rowling's wonderful world or characters.

Chapter 11

Draco was pacing up and down his room. It looked in the carpet as if he had been at it for awhile. There was a large indent. He looked as if he was concentrating on something very hard. There was a letter lying open on his desk which he kept glancing at. _Well, worst case I get hurt or humiliated by her, I suppose._ Draco thought_, and even if she humiliates me I can turn it on her. . . and she wouldn't have the guts to hurt me. Besides, I _do_ want to show up Blaise, considering the way he's been flaunting his French girlfriend. Bet she's an airhead_. _Even if she's hot. . . _Draco shook his head and sat down at his desk. He pulled out a quill and some parchment.

_Blaise,_

_Hermione and I will meet you and Miss Grenier at the Tsitned Restaurant at noon on Friday. I'm sure the double date will be quite enjoyable._

_Draco_

Draco rolled up the letter and headed for the owlrey.

"WHAT!" Hermione screamed.

"You're coming with me Friday to meet Blaise Zabini and his girlfriend for a double date." Draco repeated calmly, as he had expected this reaction.

Hermione's eyes narrowed and her voice filled with a dangerously quiet intensity, "I heard that part. What I don't comprehend is why you are forcing me to act like we're dating even before the social season starts when I don't even want to be with you during it."

"Tough luck," said Draco, heading for the door, but he paused as he was going out, "Oh, and your mother said your designer has your first dress robes ready. You should wear them, don't want you looking muggle."

Hermione's eyes went wide and she yelled "Stupefy!" letting a large beam of red light go in Draco's direction, who jumped out of the way and walked casually down the stairs. This was going to be a long season.

Hermione definitely felt like destroying something. She was standing up in the middle of the room Friday morning being dressed by Mel as Mena watched. Mel fastened a few ribbons, but Mena said, "No, no, not there!" and got to her feet, coming to adjust the robes herself.

Actually when Hermione though about it, they were not as much robes as they were a simple dress. Sure, there was still a set of underrobes, but they were closer to a one-piece swimsuit, and the normal two more layers had been replaced by a simple dress. Or at least what she would call a dress. Mena still insisted the fabric was "for robes only"

Hermione felt the soft blue material and once again inspected it. It felt paper-thin, something she would definitely be worried about. The dress did, however, at least go longer than most of the mini-skirts you saw muggle girls wear. In the front the skirt came up a bit above her knees, but in the back it went down past her feet, curving in an oval-ish fashion to make up the difference. The top part was sleeveless, and Hermione knew she'd have to put up with this a lot, it was the fashion, but that didn't mean she liked it.

"That better," said Mena thickly, looking at the back to the dress, which was laced tightly all the way up Hermione's back.

"How am I supposed to breath?" Hermione asked. Mena and Mel both glanced at Hermione as if she was crazy. There was a knock on the door and Elizabeth's voice came from outside.

"Hermione, you should come down now."

Hermione cringed, "I'll be right out." She took a deep breath, and walked out to her doom.

Draco was standing near the front door when he heard footsteps. He glanced up to see Hermione descending the grand staircase. At the sight of her his guard slipped for a second as he looked in awe, but he caught himself and had his trademark smirk back on as she came down to the bottom step. Hermione couldn't help letting a small smile escape her lips from the way she looked.

"Guess you are more pure than mud after you clean up." Draco smirked, intending it to sound as an insult.

Hermione cocked her head for a second before shaking it and saying, "Whatever Malfoy, let's just get this over with." She headed for the door but was stopped by someone grabbing her arm.

"Granger—er—Hermione—if we're supposed to be dating, you should call me Draco." Draco said, looking at her.

Hermione swear she almost saw a slight pleading in his eyes, "Fine—Draco."

The arrived on the beautiful, expensive wizarding Licorpãnte Street at noon precisely. In fact, the great clock tower started ringing just as Draco brought Hermione up to the entrance of the pretty little Italian Restaurant _Il Tsitned_. Draco gave their names to the gentleman standing outside, and he obligingly opened the doors for them.

"Hermione, you have to take my arm," Draco whispered at her through gritted teeth. Hermione looked startled but took Draco's arm as they went through the double doors. They went around a wall to find themselves at the top of a sweeping staircase leading down into the main room.

Draco and Hermione descended slowly and Hermione felt several heads turn their way. She unknowingly clutched harder on Draco's arm as they made their way to the little table where a host was standing.

The wizard bowed to them as they came up and promptly turned to lead them out two glass doors to a balcony looking out over the unknowing muggles below. Blaise Zabini, dark and tall was sitting at the table next to a very tall, very skinny lady with straight black hair down her back, wearing a set of robes that was cut far to low and far too high. Zabini got up as he saw Draco approach.

There was a wide smile across the wizard's face, "Draco, you made it." He shook his friend's hand, "Then again you were always fashionably late."

Hermione saw the girl from the table stand up behind Zabini and clear her throat. Zabini stepped back and pushed his girlfriend forward, "Oh yes, Draco Malfoy, this is Giselle Grenier, my girlfriend. Giselle, Draco."

"Ohhh it izz a plezzure to meet you," the girl said with a very nasely French accent, "I have heerd so much about you." The girl offered her hand to Draco, who placed a light kiss upon it. Draco then turned towards Hermione and took her hand as her brought her forward.

"Mr. Zabini, Miss Grenier, this is Hermione Granger, my. . . ah. . . girlfriend." Draco announced.

Hermione squeezed Draco's hand rather hard, and whispered to Draco, "I'm going to kill you for this, Malfoy" before turning on a perfect smile and shaking hands with both Zabini and Giselle. The french's eyes twinkled when Hermione shook her hand.

"Her-my-o-nin-ee, what a wondeerfol name." Giselle said as they were sitting down, "Where does it originate? Pas wizarding London?"

"Actually," said Hermione crisply, "It comes from muggle London."

Giselle looked quite confused, "Oh, well that is… speciale indeed."

Blaise leaned over to his girlfriend, and Hermione distinctly heard him say, "Elle a habité avec des muggles, après sa mere l'a perdu il y a dix ans."

Giselle's eyes went wide, "Oh…"

A waiter came up at this point, however, and Blaise and Draco politely ordered the meals for the four, so Hermione had no time to retort to this comment.

"So, Her-my-o-nin-ee, you are a student with Draco and Blaise?"

"Yes, I go to Hogwarts," Hermione said with a sugar coat, "And you attend. . .?"

"Oh, Beauxbatons, bien sur," Giselle said with a laugh, " 'Ohere else would you think I'd go? Durmstrang, no, no, I of course attend the best magical school of Europe."

Hermione almost narrowed her eyes, but caught herself, "Oh, It really is that great? Even the programs such as, say, sports?"

Giselle gave a bright smile, "Why, of course. We have three quidditch teams, each as good as the next, they hold a school tournament each year. My bruzzer is on the top team."

Hermione felt like shaking her head to get through the jumble the girl had just said… each as good as the next, the A team? Bah… "Oh, your brother attends Beauxbatons as well? Fleur Delacour noted it was not a co-ed school."

Giselle gave Hermione a strange look, trying to work out what she had said, before responding slowly, "Yes, my bruzzer is at Beuxbatons, though he is on the east campus, some call it Beauxacadémie-magie."

"Oh yes, the second campus."

"But come, Her-my-o-nin-nee, school can be boring. In fact, I was finishing my summer _devoirs_ the ozzer day when I felt I must go. I came to Madame Refroidir's here on Licorpãnte Street, and what do you know, she suggested I try and orange robe! Can you believe it?"

Hermione inwardly groan and put on a fakey-girly accent, "Oh, I can believe it. Didn't you hear? Orange is becoming the new pink! It shall be the hottest coloeur this Season, all the great girls are wearing it, plus there are so many shades to work with, auburn, peach. . ."

Giselle's eyes were wide, "Oh iz it really? I must go back and try that robe on again, perhaps I didn't look at it carefully enough…"

Hermione felt as if she was going to laugh aloud.

On the other side of the table, Draco had only half been listening to his friend talk. Mostly he had been listening to Hermione cream Giselle in a hidden battle of wits. He wouldn't be surprised if all the girls now came wearing orange to the Season opener. Oh Merlin to think of Pansy and Millicent in orange… they'd be like Jack-o-Lantern's. Draco's attention, however, was snapped back to Blaise as his friend made a certain comment.

"Looks like you cleaned her up very nicely, Draco," Blaise was saying, "If you hadn't told me, I wouldn't have seen the mudblood underneath all that fancy."

Draco felt his grip on his fork tighten.

"Honestly, she looks like the perfect pureblood fiancé! She's even talking about clothes instead of potions." Blaise grinned, "The mudblood influence must've finally rubbed off her."

"Shut up," said Draco bluntly. Blaise's head snapped back to his friend.

"What the ---"

"I said shut up," said Draco, "She's not a muggleborn anymore than you or I or _Giselle_. Her parents are purebloods."

Blaise raised an eyebrow, "Mr. and Mrs. Lane? They look nothing like her…"

"Not Mr. Lane," said Draco, "Mrs. And . . . "

"Not. . .?" Blaise's eyes went wide.

Draco nodded, and went back to looking at his food, "So don't mess with her. She's got more Slytherin in her than you or I. She may look frilly, but she's still Granger."

Blaise started to chuckle, but Draco looked up and stared his friend down.

"I mean it. You'll have to go through me too."

After they had finished the last course and Blaise and Giselle had excused themselves off to do something else (presumably buy that orange dress), Draco and Hermione found themselves wandering leisurely down Licorpãnte Street on a Friday afternoon.

Hermione let herself relax for the first time in several hours, letting a sigh out. Draco looked at her while she inspected their surroundings. She looked tired, but alert, scanning everything around them. Then again, that was Granger. Suddenly she caught his eye.

She gave a half-smirk, "What're you looking at Malfoy?"

Malfoy regained his composure quickly, "Your messy muggle hair."

Hermione's eyes gave a frown away, but she said, "Get used to it. It get wavier and bigger in humidity." Hermione looked ahead, and her eyes grew wide at the store she saw.

Draco was a good two feet ahead of her before he realized she'd stopped to admire the giant-sized _Flourish and Blotts'_. He smirked, and said, "Well, Granger, we've got a few hours before Elizabeth informed us to be back. If you. . . " he stopped mid-sentence as Hermione was already gone, racing inside of the giant building.

After looking around quickly to make sure no one nearby knew who they were, Draco ran to catch up.

In the dusty entryway, Draco realized he had already lost her. The massive building had once been a mansion, and had, over a hundred years back, been transformed into the center for Flourish and Blotts', with over four stories of book-filled rooms. Draco went over to a cushy armchair to stop and think. What section would Granger go to first?

Hermione was in heaven. Book heaven. She had found the place where she belonged and wanted to stay for a very long time. She had already collected at least a dozen books from the first five sections she had visited. Of course, half of them were her school books for the upcoming year, but the other were for her own enjoyment.

She was now looking through several books on human transfigurations. She had found an old arm chair and was leafing through one by one.

Draco had looked through all the basics. He'd covered Charms, Potions, History (Even the special section on Magical Schools, which had a display of the newest edition of Hogwarts, A History.), Arithemancy, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, and even Diviniations and Muggle Studies, though he knew Hermione didn't take those classes. His thoughts were interrupted suddenly by someone calling his name.

"Mr. Malfoy,"

Draco turned around to see Professor McGonagall standing there, with a stack of parchments and books in hand.

"Pro-Professor," said Draco, "What are you doing here?"

The old professor gave a rare smile, "Well, it is summer, so I can be out of Hogwarts, can't I? I came to catch up on a bit of reading before next term starts. I take it you are here to find your school books?"

"Er… yes," said Draco, "Just got here,"

"Well, today seems to be the day for it. I saw the Miss Patels in the Charms section not long ago, and Miss Granger up in the Transfiguration room," McGonagall's eyes twinkled at the thought, "Though I suppose your first stop will be the Potions section, if I'm correct?"

"Er.. yes," said Draco, "I'm heading there right now. . . nice to see you professor." Draco left the room feeling like an idiot. How could he have forgotten Transfiguration?

Hermione closed the book on Animagus and set in back on the shelf. It hadn't been quite what she was looking for. She looked around a minute and saw a very small sign that read "Muggle Books" Hanging over a small, faded doorway, tucked into a corner. Curious, Hermione went towards it.

Draco sat down in a chair in the transfiguration area and hung his head in his hands. He may as well give up now. The season hadn't started had he'd already managed to lose her, because he'd passed by _one_ bookshop. Sighing, he looked up and around the room.

The was a wall of spell books, a wall on human transfiguration, and one of what seemed to be novels centered around transfiguration. He walked up to the last wall and began flipping through. _My Life as a Bat_. _The Shark-head in Action_. _As Friendly as a Needle_. Well, at the least the books had interesting titles. As he picked up the last one, his hand bumped a sign, which started to swing. He steadied it and then looked at the book before doing a double take.

The sign read "Muggle Books" and in fact was over a small doorway. Draco slammed the book shut. How could he have been so stupid? He quietly opened the door to find Hermione sitting curled up in a red armchair in the center of a very small, very faded and very dusty room. Weak afternoon light was making its way through the windows so that it hit Hermione in a certain way. Draco cocked his head a moment before shaking his head, putting a smirk back on and walking up next to Granger's chair. He looked down to see the book was open to a page titled _Ashen Puttel_. He started reading over Hermione's shoulder without meaning to.

His eyes flew over page after page as she read through the story. When the story finally came to a close with the words "Happily Ever After" on the last page, Hermione sighed and snapped the book shut, and got up to find herself about an inch away from Draco. He did the first thing that came to mind.

* * *

Thanks to all my reviewers, chapter ten was one of the most-reviewed chapters yet. Also thanks to those of you who put me on your alert and/or favorite lists. Lastly, props to all of you (you know who you are) who got last chapter's question right. Sadly there is no question this chapter.

* * *

****

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

**I am sad to say that I am putting my pen to rest for awhile. I will not be on fan fiction for close to a month coming up due to the increased hectic-ness of my life. Hopefully I'll come back to this fic by mid-May. If you need any suggestions of Draco-Hermione fics to read, both fluffy and serious, I'd suggest any that are on my favorites list. If you want to read any more of my writing, use the link in my profile page to my homepage. Thank you all for reading, hope to see you in a month!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Friends

I'm baaacccckkk! Now, I was debating as to whether I would be cruel, and drag the cliffie on longer by making this next chapter a flashback. Well, you shall have to see if I was feeling nice or not . . . hehe.

* * *

The Moonlight Glares

_Liza Lew_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK Rowling's wonderful world or characters.

Chapter 12

Some people would be surprised to find out that Hermione Granger hadn't learned to read until she was eight years old. I guess that being deprived of reading for several years made her want to read even more than everybody who had discovered how to when they were four or five. In fact, Hermione accelerated so fast that by the time she was nine she was beyond everyone else in her class, and well, by the time she went to Hogwarts, the books she was reading where bigger than her.

The first story Hermione learned to read, however, was a short, simple story her mother had written her. It was a version of the fairy tale _Aschenputtel_. Except in this one, Cinderella's story was only one page long, and consisted of her dancing with the Prince. The ending words, however, were the same as they always were, _Happily Ever After_.

On her ninth birthday her mother gave her the real book of fairy tales, and _Aschenputtel_ had been the first one she'd read. Of course after that she'd also read _Briar Rose, The Twelve Dancing Princesses, Rumpelstiltskin, The Six Swans, Snow White, The Frog Prince_, and _Rapunzel_. However, _Aschenputtel _had forever remained her favorite. The idea of someone first being shunned, but then working themselves up, through the help of their beliefs, and disobeying their oppressors, to find their dream, whether it be a prince or not, inspired her. Or course, at the time she was probably more into the whole prince-charming dream, but now the story meant more on the follow-your-dreams end of it.

Thus, when Hermione had received her letter for Hogwarts, she had first read as much as was humanly possible about the wizarding world, and then figured out her goal, which she would never give up: to be a part of it, and find a field she loved to work in there. And that had begun her driven study ideals and eventually what would be her friendship with Harry and Ron. Maybe something that had drawn her to them was that they were trying to find their places in the wizarding world too. Harry, after having been ripped away from it at the age of one, and Ron having to find a place separated from those of his brothers'. Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, had always known his place. And flaunted it. She supposed she was prejudiced, really, against him for that. But, everyone's a little bit prejudiced.

Regardless, her love of books which had led her to the small, dusty room, also led her to the shelf labeled "short stories". Where, of course, the first book she pulled out was an, old, dust-covered copy of Grimms' Fairy Tales. She'd opened it to _Aschenputtel_ and wandered over to the chair to sit down, which was where we had last found her.

Hermione finished her favorite fairy tales by reading the words Happily Ever After. _I wonder if it ever really happens_, she thought, sighing and getting up. All of a sudden Hermione stopped, her eyes wide. Draco Malfoy was an inch away from her, looking down at her. She was paralyzed. She couldn't reach her wand. She couldn't even step away. He was meeting her eyes. She tried to look away. And then his hand tilted her head ever so slightly up. Then there wasn't any more distance between them.

Both Hermione and Draco would remember that day for the rest of their lives. For Hermione, it was a shock. She had had no idea Draco had been thinking anything of the sort about her at any time during her life. He'd just been the ruthless Slytherin that she had to put up with. Not that the moment changed her opinion of him. No, not at all. Really. For Draco, it was a success. He knew he shouldn't have. And he knew she loathed him. But he, as much as it seemed, surely did not loath her. Not that he would ever admit it. Because everything after those few moments was brought crashing back to reality.

Hermione gasped as she pulled away. It had taken all her self-will to pull away, and Draco before her looked broken. His hand pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"No," she said quietly, and gathered up her dress as she fled the room. Draco stood frozen on the spot unsure of what to say or do. Then he heard it. The clock outside, chiming the time. The time of his doom.

Hermione tried to take in some breath unsuccessfully as she ran down to the fireplace room. She knew this was just surreal, a dream. It was too close to. . .

Gods, no. Her shoe had just come off. Then she heard the clock. No! Harry and Ron were going to be at her house any minute!

She ignored the shoe and ran faster to the fireplace room, grabbing a sickle out of her purse and handing it to the clerk before grabbing some flo power and hastily jumping in, heedless of her dress, yelling "Lane Mansion!"

She spun faster and faster and then found herself stumbling out of her own fireplace, into Harry's arms.

"Alright there 'Mione?" the black-haired boy grinned, "It's not usual for you to be late to your own invitation."

Hermione stood up carefully, "Er. . . sorry. . . I was at the bookstore with-"

Ginny laughed behind Harry, "The bookstore. Hermione, we'd have thought you'd be in the library, but hey, the bookstore works too. Now, are you going to show us our rooms?"

Hermione saw Ron was standing next to three trunks, presumably his, Harrys' and Ginnys'.

"Of course," said Hermione, a small smile finally coming to her lips.

"Harry, this is your room," Hermione said, opening the door to a room decorated in golds and reds, "Unfortunately Malfoy is you neighbor," she motioned to the door to one side.

Harry groaned, "Can't I just share with Ron?"

"He's on your other side," Hermione said shortly. Ron, however, was already exploring Harry's room. He opened the door to the bathroom and saw something, then shut it as fast as was humanly possible.

Ron turned with wide eyes to Hermione, "What is Malfoy doing in Harry's bathroom?"

Ginny suppressed giggles while Hermione patiently explained, "You three are sharing a bathroom. Have fun." Hermione pointed to another door, "That's your room Ron."

While Ginny helped Harry pull his trunk over to the foot of the bed, Ron opened the door to reveal a room in blacks and oranges, with a framed picture of the Chudley Cannons on the opposite wall.

"Sweet!" Exclaimed Ron, who ran over and flopped down on the bed.

Hermione grinned, "I take it I can leave you two to unpack?"

Harry glanced at Ron, "I think we'll manage. When's dinner?"

"Eight," said Hermione, taking Ginny by the hand and leading her out. As soon as they were out of earshot of the guys, Ginny turned to her friend.

"Okay, what's going on?" she said with all seriousness.

"Er. . . nothing, nothing at all," Hermione said, turning down the corridor.

"Riiight. And I have five ears. Hermione, I know something was going on- or is going on."

"How would you figure that?" asked Hermione, stopping at a door.

"One you're wearing a dress. Two you weren't on time. That in itself is enough to set off the red alert. Oh, and you don't have everything under control- I can tell it in your voice." Ginny crossed her arms and looked at Hermione, who diverted her gaze and simply opened the door in front of her.

Ginny couldn't help letting out a gasp. The room was all shades of blue and white, in floral patterns. The bed had a canopy of sheer white fabric, and Ginny near melted at the sight of it. She walked in slowly, circling around.

Hermione smirked, and dragged Ginny's trunk in behind them, setting it at the end of the bed.

"So your bathroom is through there, and a balcony through there. I'm going to go change. I'm just down the hall if you need me." Hermione turned to go.

"Not so fast," said Ginny, her arms crossed and feet planted, "Don't think you can show me a beautiful room and make me forget your interrogation. I still need to know what's up."

Hermione stood on the spot for several moments contemplating. If she told Ginny right now, it would distract her the rest of the night, and both she a Ginny wouldn't be able to act natural around Harry and Ron. If she waited Ginny might hear in an unpleasant matter. Besides, she was a pureblood, so she was bound to hear the gossip at some point, wasn't she? Then again the Weasleys weren't really a part of pureblood society, were they? Hermione's head was spinning.

And beyond that, what was there to tell? That she'd kissed Malfoy? That she'd gone on a date with him? That she was his technical girlfriend? There was only so much she could tell before Ginny got mad or angry, right? I mean, they all, being Gryffindors, hated Malfoy, right?

"Hermione," Ginny called, "I don't have all day."

Hermione rotated slowly on the spot until she was facing Ginny. She took a deep breath, "Hey Gin, you know how pureblood society works right?"

"Yeah," said Ginny, starting to unpack, "Something to the extent of lots of formal dress codes, manner codes, family codes. I studied it when I was young. Not like my family will ever be a part of it."

"Er. . . yeah," said Hermione, "What exactly do you know about the dating part of it?"

Ginny's brow furrowed, "Well, from what I remember, each season- social season that is- you can only date one person, you can't break up during the season, and you have to announce yourselves publicly at the beginning of it, in other words, it's taken very seriously, and anyone you date is most likely your future fiancée."

Hermione, who had known this anyway, went pale at it being put so bluntly in front of her.

"Why?" asked Ginny.

"Well. . . there was a misunderstanding. . ." Hermione began. Ginny looked up and gave her a quizzical face.

Hermione felt very small all of sudden. Like the whole world was growing bigger and she was being left behind.

"Er. . . what I mean is. . . you know Malfoy?"

"Gods, is he dating Parkinson again this season? They're such an awful couple. . . Miss Priss and Mr. Perfect. Except of course that's only on the outside. Although, I do have to say two seasons ago when Millicent and Blaise were together might have been worse. It was like a bowling ball and a pin, the two of them. . ."

"No," said Hermione. Ginny stopped talking. "That's not it. I'm with Draco."

"Well, duh, you've been with him half the summer now, tell me, is he really as big of a prick here as at school? If he is I think I may need to kick his a—"

"No, not that, Ginny. Well, actually he is a prick but that's not what I'm saying. I'm _with _Draco." Hermione paused to give it emphasis, "I'm dating him."

That was when she heard a large thump outsidethe door.

* * *

Alright, so I was feeling sorta nice. I dragged it out a bit, but then I wanted to get to the kiss... which i felt like leaving up to your imaginations. But, of course, I had to end on another cliffie. I suppose that's just what i feel like. 

And again, thanks to my loverly beta, Flo, for all the help. The story wouldn't be going with you!

And also, thanks to all the reviewers, who have been constently asking me to update and reminded me of my promise (which I kept... it is now actually early mid-may, so there!)

And, I figured we'd have to start questions again now that (hopefully) I'll be updating regularly. Here you go:

Who's the ghost of Ravenclaw?


	13. Chapter 13: The Awkward Dinner

Yep, I'm back again. This chapter ended up being a little short, but it was either that or wait another day! Enjoy!

The Moonlight Glares

_Liza Lew_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK Rowling's wonderful world or characters.

Chapter 13

Hermione whipped around to see an unconscious Ron lying on the floor and Harry glaring at her with his eyes narrowed, teeth clenched and fists clenched. Hermione glance at Harry, then down at Ron, then back at Harry again and finally settled on Ron and tread very carefully over to the body, and dragged him into the room. After getting Ron up on the bed, Hermione turned around to see Harry and Ginny still staring at her through a stony silence. Hermione took a deep breath.

"I hope my hearing needs correction, Hermione," said Harry.

"What did you hear?" asked Hermione in a worried, high-pitched voice.

"That," said Harry through clenched teeth, "You're Malfoy's girlfriend."

Hermione shut her eyes for a moment, trying to get rid of everything. "Well," she started, "Your hearing is perfect then."

Harry's eyes went wide and a murderous look crossed his face. Ginny, coming out of a stupor, crossed in front of him.

"Harry!" she said frantically, "There's an explanation! I know there is!" she peered over her shoulder, "Hermione! Tell him!"

"It's not of my free will," Hermione said quickly, "It's not out of choice. Harry, say something, you're scaring me!"

"Harry! You heard her! She's only dating Malfoy because of the stupid pureblood society rules! She got tricked into it by her family and Malfoy!" Ginny said, waving her hands in front of his face.

Harry looked at each of the girls.

"Harry, it's true. Everything Ginny's saying is true. We were talking about it before you and Ron started eavesdropping!" Hermione was trying desperately to find her wand now.

A glint of an unidentified feeling crossed Harry's eyes. He took Ginny's hands and lowered them, looked at the floor and sighed before looking Hermione in the eye.

"You're sure? That you don't like Malfoy, that you're not going to end up marrying him?"

Hermione shuddered for a moment, "Not in hell."

Harry turned to the door and began walking as fast as was humanly possible out of it. Hermione ran to catch up.

"Harry! What are you doing?"

Harry halted and turned his head around to face her. "Finding Malfoy."

"No!" Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him around, "You can't! There's nothing you can do! You will just start a duel with him! I've tried everything imaginable to get out of it, there's no way out. I'll just wait until the season's done, then never see him again!"

Harry looked at Ron through the door, "Well, at least that will save him from killing himself," he looked up at Hermione again, "You know he has loved you since second year."

"Harry, you've both always been like brothers to me, of course I know that," Hermione replied, finally feeling it was safe enough to let Harry's arm go.

"No," Harry looked at Hermione again, "Ron has had a crush on you since second year. Remember Krum? How he'd thought you kissed him?"

Hermione gave another shudder. And, no, it wasn't for Krum. It was from the thought of her kiss earlier today. A piece of information she wasn't about to share with Harry and Ron. If . . . wait, did Harry say Ron _loved_ her? She looked at the red-head on the bed. But why? And what did she feel for him? She. . . she couldn't do anything about it regardless, could she? She'd have to keep being friends with him, because she already had a boyfriend. One that hadn't been her choice. She sighed and began to describe the details of how she had gotten into the predicament to Harry and Ginny. Let's just say it was a very long conversation.

Dinner was a very stiff event as Elizabeth had put all of the teenagers together at one end of the table. Hermione was next to Draco and Harry, who was sitting next to Ginny, who was next to Ron. Ron kept throwing devil glares at Malfoy, who seemed to be ignoring him. Harry was tense, and Ginny nervous. Hermione kept a nervous smile on the whole time but in reality was very worried. Malfoy seemed to be doing nothing to make it easier, as he was being his usual prat-self, probably as a result of her pulling away from the kiss earlier.

Elizabeth, however, was too perky to noticed and chatted happily with the uncomfortable guests, asking about everything from muggles to school. About halfway through the meal, Elizabeth started talking about the Season Opener this weekend.

"Oh you know the Season Opener is always so fantastical, I am so glad Hermione's friends will be with her for her first. You know the Parkinsons are hosting it this year, and all the new couples," she glanced at Draco, "Will be announced, it's so magnificent!"

"Oh?" said Hermione nonchalantly, "I thought couples had until three weeks in to be announced?"

"Oh, they do dear, but most of the most promising ones will be announced tomorrow night," Elizabeth said, and then turned to Ginny, "My dear, are you coming out this year? I did think I heard Molly was considering it."

Ron's eyes bulged and her turned to his sister, "You were thinking of entering pureblood society, Gin?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Ron, we _are_ pureblood, and I do need to have a place in wizarding society eventually. Didn't you know? Mum was at my age."

Elizabeth gave a small laugh, "Yes, Molly was quite the girl. She was a bit my senior, but always friendly. Ginerva, you plan on coming out then?"

Ginny turned back to Mrs. Lane, "At this point I don't see why not. I have studied it all."

Draco started choking on his water, and Hermione could tell he was going to burst out laughing. She slapped him on the back. Hard. And he stopped. Hermione turned back to Ginny.

"I think that's wonderful, Ginny," Hermione said. It was then that she noticed Harry looked very, well, concerned about something. As soon as he saw Hermione looking he went back to his food. Hermione decided she would deal with it later. She had an idea of what it was about.

"Ginny, when were you planning on throwing your coming out party?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we were looking to see in about two weeks' time," Ginny said.

Elizabeth gasped for a second, putting a hand to her mouth, "Why that was when Hermione was planning on having hers! I must have completely forgotten to book the date on the calendar!" Elizabeth thought for a moment visibly, then her face brightened, "I know! You girls can have a joint party! It can be here, it will be magnificent!"

Anna and Hermione looked at each other and grinned. Elizabeth was off on another one of her long talks about society, fashion, decorations and parties. Ginny cocked an eyebrow at Hermione, who simply shrugged.

By the time the moon was shining overhead, Hermione was up in the loft above the topmost part of the library, curled up in an armchair and looking out the window at the sky. She had been given a lot to process over the last couple days. It had been while Elizabeth was talking to Ginny that she realized she still had a choice to make- whether she was going to go back to living with her parents in muggle London, or stay here with Elizabeth and Anna in the pureblood society she'd just begun to explore.

She knew as it was it would be difficult for her to decide, not including the difficulty she would have trying to excuse herself from society if she chose to leave. Exiting pureblood society was about as easy as getting rid of Lord Voldemort- easy for no one except perhaps Harry. Actually, she wasn't sure if even Harry could escape pureblood society in the middle of a season. . .

Her thoughts were interrupted, however, when Harry actually came up the ladder behind her. He glanced up to see her and mumbled, "Oh, sorry,"

"No, Harry," said Hermione as he began to climb back down, "You can come up. I was just thinking."

Harry climbed back up and came over to the window, looking out of it for a minute. "Is it weird?" he asked.

"Hmm?" said Hermione, looking up at him. "Is what weird?"

"Pureblood society," said Harry, "Is it different?"

"Well of course it's different," said Hermione, "It's a bunch of rules and regulations, though, really."

Harry sighed, "Ginny's going to enter it."

Realization finally crossed Hermione's face. "You're scared."

Harry turned to face her, "I really like her. But I can't follow her there. And then she'll probably start dating one of those snotty rich pureblood."

Hermione looked at Harry for a minute, "She's not that stupid, Harry."

Harry looked pointedly at Hermione, and she cringed. "Just ignore my situation. It also had to do with my mother and sister intervening, which Ginny won't have." She paused, "You could date Ginny yourself."

"Me? In pureblood society?" said Harry, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, your dad was. You do have a small fortune in Gringotts, and, I'm pretty sure you could handle learning the manners and rules. Malfoy has."

Harry did crack half a smile at this.

"Harry," said Hermione, looking straight at her best friend, "You're going to have to go to one of the parties this weekend anyway. At least consider it. You wouldn't be leaving Ginny up for bait."

With that, she got up and went back down the ladder, leaving Harry to contemplate.

* * *

Oh, I can't wait! They're in the thick of the pureblood society not long after this! (this is the part where the author gets freaking excitied because she's read too much Jane Austen)

Anyways, thanks you to the bazillion reviewers! And, thanks to Spete for making the 200th review! I can't believe this story has gotten that many reviews! I definently would not have gotten this far without the reviews!

And, thanks to my wonderful beta, Flo! Seriously, without her I would always have major writer's block and even more grammatical errors! (Probably so many it would make your eyes bleed)

And, last, but not least, props to all those who answered the question correctly! you know who you are! And, this time's question:

Where did Harry go the first time he wore the invisibility cloak?


	14. Interlude: Guide to Pureblood Society

The Moonlight Glares

_Liza Lew_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK Rowling's wonderful world or characters.

Interlude

A Guide to Pureblood Society

Pureblood society is made of the refined Purebloods of Europe. Every pureblood wizarding family is invited to join if they wish. One a family enters, it is most likely they will stay for several generations. Society is used as a tool to create friendships, bonds, and mostly, alliances, by marriage.

_Family Ranks_

The families in pureblood society are each assigned a rank according to their past prestige. The ranks go from First down to Eighth, First being the most important. During any given Season there will only be a limited number of First-Rank families. They are known to be the leaders of Society.

This Years Ranks are as follows:

_First_ Black, Copalia, Danforth, Malfoy, Parrol, Potter

_Second_ Aaderon, Grenier, Lane, Parkinson, Prewett, Zabani

_Third_ Bleu, Chang, Delacour, Diggory, Longbottom, Patil, Smith

_Fourth_ Bulstrode, Brown, Crouch, Edgecombe, Flint, Lestrange, Lovegood, Weasley

_Fifth_ Chantan, Crabbe, Fawcett, Finnigan, Goyle, Greengrass, Krum, MacDougall, Nott

_Sixth_ Bones, Brocklehurst, Cornfoot, Gschneider, Montague, Prince, Pritchard, Pucey, Thomas, Thernidar, Yves

_Seventh_ Anderson, Baddock, Bletchley, Davies, Linoldia, Gamp, Goldstein, Jones, Kinanne, Krieger, Macmillan, O'Connor, Socolité, Wexlier

_Eighth_ Avery, Branstone, Boie, Borgin, Corner, Essendrup, Hopkins, Lewis, Martin, Nsoeke, Olson, Rousey, Stein, Urquhart, Warrington, Yaxley

_Entrance in to and Exit out of Society_

Every pureblood wizard or witch remaining from each pureblood line in Europe is eligible to enter society after they have attained fourteen years of age. Half-blood descendents are not allowed to enter.

Ladies must, on the year of their coming-out, host an event announcing they are entering society. This event may occur any time from the lady's fourteenth birthday onward, but must occur before the lady acquires nineteen years of age, or she shall not be accepted into society.

Gentlemen, may, after acquiring fourteen years of age, attend the Season Opener and thus join society. No formal announcement, event, or other expense is required.

Witches and Wizards, once entered into society, remain a part of it until they have concluded having their children enter, at which point they may either remain in society, or have a formal announcement of exit.

_Dating and Marriage_

As soon as an individual enters society, they are eligible to begin dating. Every year each wizard not married may chose a witch to escort throughout the year. He may, before the Season begins, and up to three weeks into it, make a request to the family of said witch, which the family may either decline or accept.

Parents may, at any time, arrange with other parents to have their children be pre-signed to date for any particular social Season. The young witch and wizard may not refute their parents' wishes at such time.

Witches in pureblood society must obtain, by their thirtieth birthday, an engagement. If they do not obtain an engagement by then, they are subject to being removed from society, and are not as such allowed to date after their thirtieth birthday.

Engagement offers must be given to the parents of the witch in writing by the wizard who wishes for her hand by December of the Season. The parents may either accept or decline this offer, the wizard then must tell the witch of it.

Engagements must be announced during the Season with an open event. The engagement must last a minimum, after being announced, of two months. At this time the marriage may take place, of which the arrangements are left to the parents of the couple. The marriage must, however, take place before a year has passed.

_Married Couples_

Married Couples no longer must be presented to society each year, but they still are intended to take part in society. The married couple is required to produce an heir within five years, unless complications do not allow it.

_Those Shunned From Society_

Those who leave society inappropriately, or de not follow regulations, will not at any point be let back in. Their existence will be scratched from the books and their children and grand-children shall not be allowed to re-enter. These groups include those that marry muggles, muggle-borns, do not marry by the end of their time, refuse to attend important social events, do not raise their children properly, and other factors as to be determined by the Collaborator of Societal Law.

_Defined Positions in Society_

Collaborator of Societal Law: A lifetime post, nominated by society, to keep Societal Law functioning. Appoints a jury when trial is needed. At the moment M. Copalia fills this position.

Head of Ceremonies: A yearly post, to a female who is retiring from society at the end of the Season, to keep all traditions running and organize all open events. Appoints the families to host each event. This year Madame Parrol fills this position


	15. Chapter 14: The Top Couple

It's Up! Finally! I was having some computer problems last night, and it really anoyed me because this is one of my favorite chapters! Anyways, enjoy!

The Moonlight Glares

_Liza Lew_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK Rowling's wonderful world or characters.

Chapter 14 

_My Dear Elizabeth_,

_I cannot believe the news you tell me. It is fantastic that you have found Hermione a prospective fiancée even before her social debut! I shall look forward to meeting her and the young Mr. Malfoy this evening at the Parkinsons'. I have also heard that you are bringing some family friends into society this year, including, if the rumors are correct, the famous Harry Potter. I do hope he lives up to his name. And I have heard the Weasleys finally decided to let their youngest come into society, she is supposed to be most pretty, isn't she? Oh, I will be so excited to meet all these young people, and I am sure my daughter Chels will be glad to have some new acquaintances, as you know her debut is in a few weeks also. She is so refined, like a perfect model, I daresay she might be a leader of society in her time Dear, you must write me back before this evening._

_Your Loving Elder Sister,_

_Lady Serena Copaila. _

Elizabeth was very, very pleased with the results. And she even felt like this time- this time- she could beat her sister out in something. Serena, being four years older than her, already had two girls out in society, and a boy just engaged. Chels Arina, her fourth child, was debuting this year. But at this point, Chels did not have a formal _beau_, as Hermione did. Which meant Elizabeth was on top for once in her life. And she wouldn't be embarrassed by these young people she was introducing this evening- oh no. Hermione, naturally, was perfect, and Draco nearly so. And Mr. Potter, well, Hermione said he was a fast learner, besides, he was _the_ Harry Potter, and the Weasley Girl was quite pretty and level-headed. The Weasley boy she was less sure about, but he was at least passable. Yes, Elizabeth would beat her sister this time. Now to go check on the girls. . .

Hermione and Ginny had been up at six that morning to start preparing for tonight's ball. Actually, Hermione had been up earlier to read. But it was at six when Mel and another maid Elizabeth had hired for Ginny came into the room with breakfast.

As Ginny and Hermione sat quietly eating eggs and toast, Mel was reading out a schedule for the day. It covered everything from waking up all the way through departing for the Parkinson's.

After breakfast the girls were thrown right into it- baths, make-up, dresses, poise, everything imaginable, including a cursory review of etiquette. Apparently, the manners of the young people in society were watched very carefully at the Opener.

At the same time, Harry, Ron and Draco were going through similar, but less long and drawn out, treatment. Most of their day consisted of one of three things: etiquette instructions, specifically aimed at Ron, Ron making faces at Draco, and Draco sneering at the two whenever no one else was in sight.

Finally, at five that evening, the boys were standing in the front entryway waiting for Hermione and Ginny to show up. After about ten minutes of waiting, there was some rustling at the top of the stairs, something that sounded like "get off my dress!" and then the two girls descended.

Harry, who had been looking at the top of the stairs from the beginning, felt his breath catch in his throat as he saw Ginny. Draco, who had been looking out the window, turned and almost fell backwards when he saw Hermione. He, however, regained his balance and usual smirk whereas Ron goggled at Hermione nonstop. Ginny smiled at Harry as she came to the bottom stair, and took his arm. Hermione sent Ron a funny look, and then reluctantly went over to Draco and took his arm.

The two couples exited, and Ron finally closed his mouth long enough to catch up and catch the door as it almost shut, sliding out after them.

You see, after the day of plucking, scrubbing and practicing, the two girls looked magnificent. Ginny's dress was a green that matched Harry's eyes and went floor length all the way around, yet with a top that had only one shoulder. Her hair was straight and red, as always, and she was slightly blushing as she came down/ Hermione's dress was a midnight blue, tightened by a large sash, and matched by arm-length gloves. Tight brown ringlets came loose from her elaborate up-do, magically held together. You could say their beauty simply had stunned the boys- and it probably was true.

The carriage ride over there was quite stunning. Many families would use portkeys, but seeing as the Lanes were in the same neighborhood as the Parkinsons, they preferred the traditional style of arriving in a horse-drawn carriage. Elizabeth and Mr. Lane were in the carriage ahead of them, and Anna and Phe were back home, as they were too young to be at the Opener. At family invitations later in the Season, they would be allowed, but not right now.

This, however, led to the five adolescents being in one carriage the entire time. Hermione, who was next to Malfoy, looked out the window the whole time. Harry and Ginny were giggling about something they were telling each other quietly, and Ron next to them was sulking.

It was twenty minutes later when they arrived in front of a magnificent mansion of grey colored columns and walls. The front wall , which contained an ornate iron gate, was right next to a half-circle driveway where guests were arriving steadily. Hermione saw her mother and Mr. Lane get out gracefully from their carriage, and then the door of their opened, and she was being led by Draco's hand safely off the carriage and into a courtyard filled with fountains, enchanted lights and beautiful flowers.

She didn't have time to admire the beauty, however, as Draco steered her up a walkway to the front door of the main house, which was wide open/ suits of armor lined either wall, and a grand staircase opened up to the ballroom down in front of them. Couples danced in synchronized bars to a waltz floating above them produced by enchanted violins. Draco led Hermione off to the side, through a small door and around several statues to a small room, that had too massive doors at the end.

Draco caught Hermione looking at them, "That's where we enter, when we're announced as a couple." He looked around the room for a moment, at several other young couples, then spotted Ron, who had followed them. "Weasley, you idiot, you're supposed to be back in the ballroom, unless you've magically got a date."

Ron turned a deep shade of red and turned around, quietly exiting. Draco looked around once more. The Weasley girl and Potter were talking about something, "They're coming out as a couple, then?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Yeah," said Hermione, "Harry talked to her earlier today, before you were up."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "A half-blood in pureblood society, eh? This will be interesting."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Just because you don't like him doesn't mean he won't do well."

At that moment, a door in the back of the room opened, and the young people in the room began to quiet down. It was a very stern looking old witch and wizard, in formal, traditional, robes down to the floor. They walked to the middle of the room and all heads turned towards them. The witch cleared her throat.

"I am Madame Parrol, It is my honor to have been named Mistress of Ceremonies this year. As such I am in charge of affairs regarding the new couples this year. Mr. Aaderon" the man stepped forward "Will be in charge of returning couples. Please separate yourselves."

Draco took Hermione's hand and led her over to part of the room where maybe a third of the other couples were. Harry and Ginny followed suit. Mister Aaderon was on the other side of the room, greeting people whom he all seemed to know. Madame Parrol, however, was looking over her half of the room with a tightened mouth as if they were something brown and moldy.

"Well!" she snapped once they had all gotten to the right side of the room, "Get a move on! Out, out! Shoe!" She waved her hands at the group, and they moved out the back door while the other half of the room began lining up in front of the large doors.

Hermione knitted her eyebrows, "I don't remember reading about this. . ."

"You wouldn't," said Draco, "It's a tradition that's not taught until you're in it. They returning couples- the ones back in the room- enter the Opener through the left door after the rest of society is already in the great hall. Then the host family announces the start of the season, and the new couples come in through the doors both opened. In order of least important to most."

"Oh," said Hermione quietly.

After about twenty minutes of waiting, Hermione heard trumpets, and then the rustle of Madame Parrol's skirts as she came over to couples and placed them in line. Hermione, Draco, Harry and Ginny, who were near the door, she shoed all the way back to near the end of the line. Hermione couldn't help smiling as she saw the old woman getting all the teenagers and people in their twenties to the right places in line.

Before she knew it, the line was pressing forward back into the room they had just left. Hermione could heard a voice making a speech about the Season's Opener on the other side of the now-closed grand doors. Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat as the doors opened simultaneously to reveal a sparkling ballroom beneath.

Everything was white marble with dark blue fabrics. A huge, sweeping staircase covered in a runner of velvet blue made its way from the grand, ornate doors all the way down to the ballroom floor, which was massive, closed on either side by floor-to-ceiling windows that showed the moonlight outside. And, the ceiling itself, which had to stand taller than three stories, was beautifully painted in a scene from Shakspere's _A Mid Summer Night's Dream_. Pillars of grey marble stood from floor to ceiling on either side of the many-paned windows and far across the room one each side of the doors which led to the dining hall.

"Never seen a real ball before, have you Granger?" Draco whispered in her ear, and she felt a shiver go up her spine.

A lone wizard stood at the top of the stairs with a long roll of parchment in his hands. He read, "We now present to you the newly arriving pairs of this Social Season of Europe's Distinguished Wizarding Society."

The man began reading names of couples and their home countries, first three couples at a time (the less important ones), then eventually two at a time (the sort of important ones) and finally, one at a time (the important ones.)

By the time he got down to the one-at-a-time couples, there were only about ten or fifteen left. Hermione heard someone from every notable pureblood family in Europe between the eight or so couples called, that was before she realized she and Draco, Harry and Ginny, and Blaise and _Giselle_ were the only couples left waiting to be presented. Then the herald begin again, "Of the Second-Ranking House of Grenier, from the line of Charlemagne, Madmosielle Giselle Eloise Grenier, and From the Second-Ranking House of Zabini, Mister Blaise Albtrose Zabini"

Hermione could have sworn she saw Blaise give Draco a dirty look, but if he did, it was very, very quick, because all of a sudden Blaise was taking his girlfriend down the long stairway into the crowd. Hermione glanced at Harry and felt her heart beating faster as she realized her name was going to be called soon, and she'd have to walk down in from of all those people, all those people scrutinizing her and watching her every step. . . she turned as the herald again started a long title.

"For the first time in a generation reviving the name of the Second-Rank House of Prewett, also from the Half-Century Buried Fourth-Rank Weasley House, Miss Ginerva Molly Weasley and from the First-Rank House of Potter, descending from Italian nobility, the only known man to have survived the killing curse, Harry James Potter."

Harry and Ginny, smiling, made their way calmly and carefully down the enormous staircase. She could feel Draco next to her smirk.

"What?" she said quietly.

"Well," whispered Draco, "You know what this means. . . we're the last couple to be announced."

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but then it hit her. "_In order of least important to most_" The couples entered in order of least important to most. . . which meant. . .no, surely she and Draco couldn't be. . . but then it was to late to think. Their names were being called.

"From the First-Rank House of Danforth, the First-Rank House of Black, the Second-Rank House of Lane, descended from the line of Merlin, Miss Hermione Jane Granger and From the First-Rank House of Malfoy and the First-Rank House of Black, the esteemed Mister Draco Lucius Malfoy."

Suddenly Hermione wasn't in her body. Or at least, she wasn't controlling it. She was moving perfectly, guided by Draco's hands. Just smiling gently as they descended thousands of the most powerful witches and wizards looking at her, boring through every detail of everything on her. Yet she just kept moving, and she didn't know how. Then, they were at the bottom of the stairs. She curtsied, he bowed, and they walked forth to the middle of the room. For some reason, the crowd was parting for them.

"One more thing," Draco whispered in her ear, "The most important couple opens the dance." He took her hand as they came to the middle of the floor, and then took her waist. A Waltz began playing, and suddenly she was swept off her feet into the dance.

The music calmed her nerves. She saw out of the corner of her eye, Harry and Ginny come out onto the dance floor, then Blaise and Giselle. They entered perfectly to the music, and then more and more of the new couples joined until all of them were there, dancing perfectly in time.

The swirling, the music and the beauty of the place wrapped Hermione up. She looked at Draco to see he had been looking at her. She raised an eyebrow at him, and he said quietly, "It's customary to actually pay attention to your own partner while you dance."

Hermione felt herself blush, and concentrated on the dance for the rest of the song. By the time the music ended, and the clapping of the older socialites began, Hermione did not want the music to end. She looked down at her feet, and Draco lifted her chin up with one finger.

"You don't have to hide here, you know. The spotlight tonight is for us, whether or not we argue normally. Society's a fresh start."

* * *

Wow I love this chapter… loooved! Oh, and don't worry, a full explanation of how the social system (ranks, etc) will be explained shortly. Just hang in there for now, and remember, First Rank is higher than Second Rank and so forth. Oh, and I know I went a little crazy on the descriptions this chapter, but I just had to let you know what the ballroom looked like precisely!

Thanks yet AGAIN for the numerous wonderful reviewers! You guys are awesome! Especially when you nag me to update!

And props to the bazillions of fans who got last chapter's question right! Here's this time's question:

How many cats does Mrs. Figg have?

Anyways, toodles.


	16. Chapter 15: The Slap

The Moonlight Glares

_Liza Lew_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK Rowling's wonderful world or characters.

Chapter 15

While Hermione, Draco, Harry and Ginny were waiting to be called, Ron found his way back to the grand ballroom. He looked around to see groups of people his parents' age, his grandparents' age, and then, finally, a group of teenagers who seemed to be smiling and laughing.

When Ron got to the group, he noticed the leader of the group seemed to be a curly-haired boy who was entertaining the rest with a story about something that had happened over the last school year. Ron watched the group for a moment before he heard his name.

"Ron!" Ron turned around to see a flustered Neville coming towards him in what appeared to be shiny dress robes.

"Neville, what are you doing here?" Ron asked as Neville came up.

"Well, grandmother decided I should at least try to be part of pureblood society this year, since I'm seventeen anyways. What are you doing here?"

"Ginny," said Ron shortly.

"Oh," said Neville, "Well, I know a couple people if you want to meet them? They were over there," he indicated a part of the room across from them.

"Sure," said Ron, "Not like I have anything else to do"

A short girl watched the red-head and Longbottom go away. She had seen their conversation, and seen the red head looking forlornly at Marcius and the others joking and talking. She liked the look of the red-head, though. So she decided to follow him.

As Neville and Ron were talking to a couple other people their age, they heard trumpets blair behind them.. Neville nudged Ron and they turned around to watch the couple announcements for the year. As the returning couples began descending, Neville whispered something to Ron.

"So I take it Ginny is dating someone?"

"Yeah," said Ron through gritted teeth.

"It's not one of the Slytherins, is it? If Malfoy or Zabini got near Ginny or Hermione, I would die." Neville said.

Ron went pale, "No, Ginny's dating Harry."

Neville raised an eyebrow, "He's a half-blood."

"He defeated You-Know-Who," said Ron shortly, "That's got to count for something."

As they had been talking, the returning couples had finished being announced and a greasy pugged-faced man with blond hair came with a stick-like Asian woman down the stairs.

"Welcome, welcome to another Season," he said, his voice booming through the hall, "I am Mr. Albetro Parkinson, your host for this evening. It is my wife and mine's pleasure to host the Season Opener. You have just seen all the returning couples to Europe's Wizarding Society. Let's give them one more round of applause."

There was a polite clapping around the room.

"And now," said Mr. Parkinson, "Let us begin the most anticipated event of the Season. I now introduce to you the new couples for the next year."

He stepped aside and the second door behind him opened, and the first three couples stepped out.

By the time they got to the single couples, Ron was near yawning. Neville, however, looked concerned.

"Ron, I thought you said Harry and Ginny were dating."

"Hmm? They are." Ron replied,

"Then why haven't they come yet?" Neville asked.

"There are still couples coming out, look," Ron pointed just as a Giselle and Blaise came down the stairs.

"But. . . there are only a two couples left. And the couples go in order from least prominent in society to most. There's no way the two of them, both being new and having families that haven't appeared for generations. . ."

Neville, however, was cut off by the announcement of Harry and Ginny's names.

"Told you," said Ron, smiling. And

"B. . . but. . ." sputtered Neville, "Hey, wait, Malfoy hasn't gone! Does that mean he's the top couple this year? Oh no. . ."

"Ehh, what's so special about the top couple anyways?" Ron asked, "It's not like he and Hermione are going to be snogging in public. . ."

Neville's eyes bulged, "Hermione? Hermione is dating Malfoy? When, how did this happen?"

"Er. . . long story?" said Ron apologetically.

After being thoroughly depressed by watching Malfoy dance with Hermione for several dances (apparently they were expected to lead the dances as the premier new couple), Ron made his way to the punch bowl.

What he didn't know was that he was still being followed. Ron slowly ladled some punch into a cup and turned around to find a short girl standing right under his nose. He backed up a little and she approached him again.

"W-what-who are you?" asked Ron.

The girl crossed her arms, "Really, you should know me. Unless you're new to society. My name's Copalia. Chels Arina Copalia, also of the line of Danforth. You're cute. Who are you?"

"Er. . . Ron Weasley," said Ron.

"Ooohh! So you're the brother of The-boy-who-lived's girlfriend!" she cocked her head to one side, "Do you know Harry Potter too?"

"He's my best friend," Ron mumbled.

"Sorry?" Chels said, "Didn't quite catch that/"

"He's a friend," Ron said a bit louder, "from school."

"Oooo, you go to Hogwarts too? You're just like my cousin! Of course, I can't really compare since I haven't met her. But, she goes to Hogwarts and knows Harry Potter too."

Ron grimaced, "Hermione."

Chels didn't seem to hear him, "Although so does Mr. Malfoy, but he seems to _loath_ Potter." She looked up again at Ron, "Anyways, enough chat. Let's go dance. Come on!"

She dragged Ron out to the floor.

Across the room, Ginny and Harry were standing against a wall talking. Ginny was looking around the room, however, and soon spotted her poor brother.

"Harry look!" Ginny said, nearly in fits of laughter, "Some girl has dragged Ron off to the dance floor!"

Harry followed her gaze, "Poor bloke. He can't dance a step."

"Oh he won't have to worry about dancing with her," Harry and Ginny whipped around to see Draco standing behind them, holding drinks, "That's Chels Arina. She's the most assertive girl here. She'll lead him in the dance."

"When did you get here?" Harry said coolly.

"When Hermione asked to take a break from dancing and talk to you two. Although I do think we should have gone over to talk to _anyone_ else."

"Where is Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Bathroom," said Draco.

"Actually, I'm back now," Hermione said as three heads turned towards the walking figure. She took the extra drink from Draco, "thanks," she said shortly. Ginny had turned back to watching Ron.

"What are we looking at so intensely here, Ginny?" Hermione said.

"Ron," said Ginny, pointing, "dancing with that girl,"

Hermione's drink came sputtering out of her nose she burst out laughing so suddenly. Several people gave her strange looks, but she waved her wand to clean up the mess. Trying to catch her breath, she managed, "Ron . . . dancing. . . social event. . . girl"

"We know, it's a miracle," Harry cracked a grin, and then looked at Ginny, "Ginny, would you like to dance again?"

Ginny smiled, and let Harry lead her out onto the dance floor.

"Well that was like being in a pig sty." Malfoy said disgusted.

Hermione turned on her boyfriend and slapped him across the face. Her tone was even and near silent but at the same time very scary. She was mad.

"You may have cast a magical spell on all this society so they think you're some sort of saint. You may have control over me while we're on the dance floor or being showed off on a stairway. But you do not and can not insult my friend directly Malfoy, for let me tell you- you are_not_ better than them. They are better than you. For all they didn't grow up in this wealth and extravagance, they are real, kind people. Yes, they can be buffoons sometimes. But they do not look down on and name-call people in a strange environment."

Hermione took her skirt in one hand and gracefully went over to greet some other people. No one had even seen her slap Malfoy. Malfoy was standing there in shock. He brushed the cheek she had slapped, letting his hand linger there, and stood in dumb silence.

* * *

A/N: So, that is the end of chapter 15. Yes, I had to end on a cliffie. And, again, thanks to all my reviewers and readers. And, as always, thanks to my beta, Flo. For all those interested, below is a detailed guide of how pureblood society works. (And yes, I know it is anti-feminist. I personally would hate living in the system, but that's how the story goes at the moment.)

And, this time's question: Which teachers preformed enchantments to protect the Sorcerer's (Philosopher's) Stone?


	17. Chapter 16: The Pug in Society

Yes! It worked! Sorry it took so long to update, fanfiction was being rather annoying with documents. Anyways, don't let me hold you up! Enjoy!

The Moonlight Glares

_Liza Lew_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK Rowling's wonderful world or characters.

Chapter 16

Pansy Parkinson's beady little eyes had followed Hermione nearly the entirety of the Social Opener. She had not, as before noted, seen her slap Malfoy, but had watched Hermione dance and talk with Malfoy for a very long time. When Potter and Weasley left Hermione and Draco, however, she had followed then with her gaze. It was then that something dawned on her. Potter was a half-blood. He wasn't, by the rules, allowed in her society.

She abruptly got up and walked over to her father. She gave a small curtsy and then asked to see him in private. Mr. Parkinson raised an eyebrow, but followed his daughter away. When they got to a small parlor, Pansy turned around letting her orange dress spin out around her.

"Father," she said, "There is a half-blood in our pureblood society."

"Really?" said Mr. Parkinson, half-interested, "Do tell me, I must meet this girl."

"Not a girl," said Pansy, "Potter. The Harry Potter that was announced second-to-last this evening with the arm of that Weasley girl!"

Mr. Parkinson didn't look phased at all, in fact, her chuckled, "Didn't you hear?" he said, "The Collaborator has lead the committee to a unanimous decision to let the-boy-who-lived into society. It was passed last night. There's even talk of rules to allow other less-famous half-bloods that descended from the finest pureblood families to enter society. The Dark Lord was half-blood. . ."

"Father, don't say that!" Pansy gasped, "And how could the committee even think that? To let half-bloods dilute our blood? It's . . . scandalous!"

Mr. Parkinson chuckled, "You know what they say, Pansy. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. Plus for those non- Dark Lord Followers, he is Harry bloody Potter, the most famous wizard in the entire world."

Pansy crossed her arms and huffed, "I suppose the committee has decided our way of life needs more popularity then?"

"Well, yes," said Mr. Parkinson oily, "We would rather alter our ways in a tiny bit then let them die out all together. You know. . ."

"I know, I know," Pansy said, exasperated, "Purebloods are dying out. Half-bloods and mudbloods are outnumbering us. Our traditions are being thrown aside. I've heard it my whole life. Every day."

"Then you know the reasons Potter is allowed in the Season." Mr. Parkinson said, "Now, your mother was looking for a dance. Go find your little friends."

"Fine," huffed Pansy, walking away with her head high.

On the other end of the ballroom, Hermione had just walked away from Draco and started a conversation with a few ladies near the refreshments. Draco could see her from where he was standing. She seemed to be smiling and laughing, acting perfectly natural. He sulkingly walked out of the ballroom and into a side parlor. He circled around for a minute. Then he started pacing.

_What the heck was that? She was not supposed to do that! She's not allowed to do that!_ He touched his cheek again as he thought. _She's freaking insane! If anyone had seen, we'd be ruined! _He stopped pacing for a moment._ But that would give her freedom then, wouldn't it? It's not like she has an obligation to be in pureblood society. . ._

_But why would anyone want to leave pureblood society once they'd entered it? It . . . what was it these days? A bunch of snooty rich kids, wasn't it? No, it was tradition! That's it! Magnificent tradition! Yet the new additions to it were the most exciting. . . no! That wasn't right! Especially the new people that just entered it! That couldn't be it!_

His mind wandered to the new people who had entered today. Then his mind strayed to a certain face. _Although she was kind of hot when she was angry. . . _Draco shook his head to clear the thoughts. _No, I just need to focus on Society right now. Which means I need to get back out there._

Meanwhile, Hermione had met two girls around her age. One was a French girl who knew Giselle, the other part of a powerful German family. Hermione was laughing with them about some of the fashions you saw on the others when a short, black-haired girl came running up dragging a panting Ron on her arm.

"Hello ladies!" the girl proclaimed, then turned to Hermione, "Who are you?"

"Chels, this is Hermione Granger, of Lane, Black and Danforth. Hermione, this is Chels Arina Copalia, of Copalia and Danforth. I believe you two are cousins, no?" One of the girls said.

"Ooooooooohhhhh, so you're my cousin!" Chels exclaimed, "You're really smart, aren't you? Ronnikins said you're first in all of your classes at Hogwarts!"

"Er. . . yeah. . . sure. . ." said Hermione, then raised her eyebrow at the exasperated Ron.

"Oh but you have to introduce me to all your friends! Ronnikins said you're best friends with _the_ Harry Potter and his little girlfriend!"

The German and French girls' eyes lit up at this and instantly Hermione was bombarded with questions and squeals. During this, however, the subject of the conversation came up behind the three squealing girls with Ginny, and gave Hermione and Ron a questioning looking. Hermione shrugged.

"You guys I can't answer all your questions at once. Why don't you ask Harry yourself. He's right behind you." The three girls went silent and turned around, and then, led by Chels, charged Harry. Ginny, laughing made her way out of the heap and towards Hermione and Ron.

"You think he's surviving in there?" asked Hermione to Ginny, and they both cracked up.

"Oi! Harry! Don't get any broken bones!" yelled Ron.

Harry's head popped up above the chaos, "I'm trying but I don't know if I'll succeed!" He yelled before he was pulled back under. Hermione, Ron and Ginny laughed again before Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me," said a male voice, and Hermione turned around to face a tall, brown-hair man, "Would you like to dance Miss Granger?"

Hermione smiled politely, "Of course." With that, Hermione let herself be led out onto the dance floor.

Draco had just finished sorting through his thoughts- partially- when he emerged from the side parlor. He scanned the floor, noticed Pansy dancing with Goyle, and then noticed Hermione. Dancing with another man. Anger weld up inside of him for a moment. _She wasn't supposed to dance with anyone else! Wait. . . as top couple, they had to dance with many others as well, didn't they? _Draco tried to get the blood in his veins to cool down, but it didn't exactly work. He still felt intensely jealous when he saw Hermione dancing with other people.

He saw Chels and some others fawning over Potter while Weasley and Weasley watched. He went over to them, roughly pushing the Weasleys aside to get there. Chels, who had been pushed out of the inner circle of Potter attackers, crossed her arms for a moment and scanned the room. Her eyes rested on Draco, and she came over to him, smiling. She took his arm and dragged him out onto the dance floor. Draco didn't protest.

Hermione was dancing nicely with the third boy when she saw someone drag the blond-haired brat onto the floor. He seemed to be smirking, she noticed from a distance. Then the couple spun around, and she saw who he was dancing with. It was her good-for-nothing cousin! Hermione had seen from the instant that girl had walked up she was nothing but trouble, and now she'd gone and taken Hermione's boyfriend. . . wait. _No. I did NOT just think that._ Hermione thought, and then tried to concentrate on the dance again. But she couldn't help herself. She kept glancing back at Chels and Draco.

Draco wasn't dumb. He noticed Hermione's head turning towards him the entire song. His smirk grew wider at every turn, and he ignored Chels' ramblings. He was going to show Hermione what was what. How he had control over everyone and everything around him.

Hermione was getting dizzy by the end of the dance. And it wasn't from the spinning. By the time the music faded, she had to give some lame excuse to get away from her partner. Draco saw her sneak off and shoved Chels off him to follow her. Chels latched onto another guy and forgot about Draco, who followed Hermione until a bumbling Crabbe stood directly in front of him.

"Hey Draco," said Crabbe.

"Er. . . hi Crabbe," Draco said, craning around Crabbe to try and see Hermione. She had disappeared. Darn it.

"You're the top couple this year."

"Yeah, sure,"

Crabbe scratched his chin, "Doesn't that make you. . . uh. . .famous?"

"Whatever," said Draco, still trying to locate Hermione.

"Who're you dating?"

"Granger," said Draco through gritted teeth.

Crabbe's eyes grew wide, "But uh she. . ."

"She's _pure_blood apparently, Crabbe," said the whiny voice of the sneering Pansy who had just joined them. She turned to Draco, "Drakie dear, let's dance" she latched herself onto Draco's arm and tried to make her face look pouty, "Please?"

Draco, who had finally given up looking for Hermione, reluctantly brought Pansy onto the dance floor, his mind still preoccupied.

Harry, Ron and Ginny had been talking to some other teenagers when Harry spotted Malfoy with Pansy on his arm. He knocked Ron on the shoulder and said, "Look's like Malfoy's finally found his true calling. Waiting on pugs."

Ron started laughing, and the rest of the group, who hadn't heard Harry, gave him a quizzical look, to which Harry shrugged and said, "Stupid joke." The rest went back to their conversation, but Harry went back to watching Malfoy.

Chels, on the other side of the dance floor, had latched herself onto none other than Blaise Zabini. She hung off his arm, complimenting him, and finally said, "Blaise, let's get some drinks."

The two went over to the refreshments and were about to sip their punch when a furious Giselle marched over to them.

"Blaise Zabini wat doo yoo think yoo are dooing!" She batted the glasses out of their hands, and turned on Chels, "I've heard of yoo. Yoo are zat Copalia girl zat went bad! You hit on every boy in zee room!" Giselle took Blaise's arm and marched off with him. Chels shrugged, grabbed another drink, downed it, and turned to go in search of another boy.

Hermione, meanwhile, had snuck off the dance floor and into a side parlor. She clutched her head in her hands. _No no no! I can't like him! Not even one bit! I hate him! I hate him! He's a jerk! He tries to beat me at everything and he bitches when I beat him! Like that time he and I tied for charms scores, and __Flitwick__ decided to use my paper for an example instead of his! He ranted for a week to the school about my fat nose! And he's plain rude to my friends and to me! That's it! I hate him! Nothing else! _Hermione sat down against the wall, and leaned back, looking up at the ceiling. It was a painting of two little angels playing in the clouds. They were moving, enchanted. They were peaceful.

_But. . . is it possible to hate some one and at the same time love them?_

* * *

A/N: Well, I personally really enjoyed that chapter. Just all the randomness. I think, however, next chapter will be the end of the ball (sadly) but don't worry, we still have all season to look forward to!

And again, thank you sooo much to all my readers & reviewers!

Also, props to the few people who answered last time's question! This time's question is:

What's another name for monkshood?

And, last but definitely not least, thanks sooo much to my beta, Flo. The grammar would be much worse without her! And the ideas would be much drier! See you all next chapter!


	18. Chapter 17: The Cousin Chat

I am finally back! I'm sorry, I had the chapter done a week ago, but somehow my computer got attacked by adware and several other things. I won't go into detail. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 17

When Draco finally got apart from Pansy, it was nearing the end of the ball. People would in about half an hour begin to leave. There was one problem: he had to dance the closing dance with Hermione. It was customary for the highest couple to close the Opener, thus invite the rest of the Season to begin.

The problem in this would be finding Hermione; she was no where in sight. He had lost track of her when she'd bolted earlier and had no idea where to look. He glanced around and his gaze settled on Potter and the Weasleys. They were his best bet if he was going to find Hermione. Draco looked around to see if there was _anyone_ else he could possibly ask. He grimaced at the thought of being polite to Potter and a foul taste came to his mouth. Draco slowly began his march over to them. They didn't notice his coming, and were talking intensely about something. Draco swallowed the awful taste, and went up next to Potter.

"Potter."

Harry turned around slowly, "Malfoy. What do you want?"

Malfoy glanced once around the circle. Weasley's eyes were narrowed, and his sister had a look that could kill on. Potter was pretty stony himself.

"Er. . ." Draco cleared his throat, "I. . . Have you seen Hermione?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "I thought she was your girlfriend. Haven't you been keeping better track of her?"

"You lost her!" Ron blurted. Ginny grabbed Ron's head in her hand and turned it towards her. She told her brother something and he quieted down, looking at the floor as Ginny released him and turned to Malfoy.

"No, actually, Malfoy, I haven't seen her. Last I saw her she was dancing. Harry, did you see where she went?"

Harry stared at Draco for a second, as if contemplating to tell him something or not, "I saw her go off into a side parlor. East side, if I'm not mistaken."

Draco turned to go and started walking, but then stopped and turned to face Potter once more. He nodded, and he knew Potter understood him. He couldn't say thank you to his long-time enemies just yet. Then his mind was back on Hermione.

Hermione was still in a state of shock, sitting against the wall and looking up at the angels on the ceiling. She was still doing this when Draco finally found her. She just looked out of it. Draco went over and offered her his hand. She stared at it for a moment.

"We have one more dance to go," he said.

Hermione looked at his hand a moment longer and then slowly began to reach out. What seemed like a lifetime longer, their hands met, and Draco grasped hers and pulled her up. They looked at each other for a moment, and then Draco led Hermione out of the door of the side-parlor and into the ballroom, where they made their way silently to the middle of the floor where the other couples parted and backed away from the center of the room.

The couple halted as the reached the center of the room. Draco offered Hermione one hand, and gently place the other on her waist. Someone made an announcement through the air about the closing of the Opener and the beginning of the rest of the season. Draco didn't hear it. Neither did Hermione.

The conductor of the orchestra tapped his wand on his stand a few times, and then a waltz began drifting through the room. Draco led Hermione across the dance floor, stepping, twirling, spinning. Everyone who was watching found themselves holding their breath. The night was ending on a miraculous note.

Hermione returned home to a dark house, nearly asleep. She entered her room and made her way towards her bed. About to fall on it, Mel caught her.

"You need to get out of your dress robes," Mel said, steering Hermione into the bathroom, where she started unlacing the dress. It was silent for a minute.

"So? How was it?" Mel asked. There was silence for another minute more. Mel looked at Hermione's face to see if the girl had fallen asleep. She hadn't. She was deep in thought.

"Hermione?"

"I . . . I don't know," Hermione said, slipping out of the last piece of clothing and wandering over to the bath tub, which was filled with water.

"You don't know?" said Mel, "You just went to the most spectacular ball of the year and you don't know what it was like?"

"Yep," said Hermione, beginning to wash her hair.

Mel gave Hermione a strange look, and walked out of the room to grab a towel.

_Thing is_, thought Hermione, _I _don't _really know how to define this last night. Parts were wonderful, _she thought of the magnificent room and of Harry, Ginny and Ron _parts were horrid_, she thought of slapping Draco, _and parts were just confusing_. Hermione finished washing her hair, and Mel re-entered with a towel to let Hermione dry herself off.

She slipped into her night gown, said good night to Mel, and walked back into her room to find some one sitting on her bed looking waaaay too wide awake in her pajamas.

"Hi!" said Chels with wide eyes in a hyper state, "Guess what Hermione! I'm staying the rest of the weekend with you! Starting now!"

Hermione groaned and slowly made her way over to her bed. "Don't you have your own room at least?"

"Nu-uh. My mom wants us to bond as cousins. So, first night at least, I'm in here with you! Isn't it exciting?"

"Ummm suure. But I have other guests over too. . ." Hermione trailed off.

"Oh Miss Weasley is going to sleep over with us too, Mel just went to get her. But it isn't very proper to have guys sleeping over in the same room, now is it?" Chels giggled. Hermione sat down on her bed next to her cousin, who was chatting up a storm.

"Don't you. . . have to be somewhere tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," said Chels without hesitation, "It's the Season. We're visitng grandmother for lunch, and bringing Miss Weasley along of course, and then Mrs. Zabini is having a dinner party for a few families."

"Shouldn't we get some sleep?"

"Cousin, dear, it's tradition for the females to sleep over after the Opener. Besides, during the Season days aren't officially started until eleven a.m."

"Er. . .okay."

"Now, onto more serious matters. I know we just met and all, and you probably don't trust me after my act in public, which I wouldn't blame you, no one trusts me when they see my public face, but we are family, and I could tell something was wrong between you and Draco without second-guessing. What's going on?"

At this moment, Ginny entered the room in a nightgown and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't want to spill her guts to a complete stranger.

"Hi 'Mione," Ginny said, and turned to nod to Chels, "Miss Copalia."

"Hi Ginny," said Hermione meekly.

"Miss Weasley! We were just talking about boys! Come in!" said Chels excitedly, "You and Mr. Potter look so cute together! Almost made for each other, as if you decided to date out of choice!"

Ginny blushed, and Hermione hide a smile behind her hand. Maybe her out-front cousin wasn't so bad after all. Then Chels turned to Hermione.

"Now dear cousin, let's get back to you. Like I said before Miss Weasley joined us, I don't think everything's right between you and Draco. Yet your parents seem to be raving happy about the match, as does grandmother. Were you two forced to date?"

"Er. . ." Hermione couldn't decide what to say, and breathed a sigh of relief when Ginny cut in. Sometimes, it's just good to have friends around.

"Well actually, Draco was really infatuated with our dear Hermione here, and his mother and Hermione's were so excited about the match they agreed with him almost instantaneously. Hermione really had no say in the matter, and it was a bit sudden, so the two have been a bit on edge."

"Really?" said Chels, "Oh, well if that's all, that's perfectly normal. You two will be fine and settled within the week. I could tell you millions of stories of couples exactly like you."

"Oh," said Hermione, "They must be interesting."

"Actually most of them are kind of dull," said Chels, "Except for a few, like the Zabinis, or, how could I have forgotten! Hermione, your parents had pretty much the same thing happen. . ."

"Really?" said Hermione, who still had not heard much of anything about her father.

"Yes," said Chels, "your father was enchanted by your mother, and your grandparents wanted the match so it happened. They ended up loving each other in the end, though it was an arranged marriage."

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment and took a breath. Arranged. . . marriage? That's what this whole society was about anyway, wasn't it? Marriage.

* * *

I did actually really enjoy this chapter when i wrote it ages ago. I know my beta, Flo, however, really got annoyed because initially there was a LOT of choppy writing. Thanks for putting up with my Flo! 

And of course, thanks you to my many reviewers! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

As for the question, we're going to try something new. It's not a right-wrong answer question. It's an opinion question. If you could pick ONE PERSON, Who do you think will die in book seven?

(And remember, just because someone disagrees with you on the question does NOT mean you need to be pissed at them. Be nice when leaving reviews.)

See you ch 18!


	19. Chapter 18: The Stranger

Yes, I have finally returned! No more waiting for Ch 18:

The Moonlight Glares

_Liza Lew_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK Rowling's wonderful world or characters.

Chapter 18

When Hermione opened her eyes groggily the next morning, her head was pounding. She didn't move at first, but stared straight out into the vast expanse of her room which was now. . . empty? Hermione squeezed her eyes shut for a second before opening them again. Still nothing. She groaned and slowly pushed off the covers on her legs and wobbly stood up.

Hermione shivered and clutched her arms realizing she was only wearing a thin silk nightgown. She went over to the bathroom and yanked a bathrobe off the rack, quickly putting it around her. She turned on the warm on the sink and let it run for a minute before taking her toothbrush out of its holder, putting some toothpaste on, and submerging it under the stream of rushing water.

"Have a good night sleep?"

Hermione whipped around, wet toothbrush in her hand, to see Chles leaning against the doorframe. Hermione raised an eyebrow. Chels was dressed in muggle jeans.

"Nice attire," Hermione said, turning around to brush her teeth, "I'd have thought you would only dress in robes."

"Just because I'm pureblood doesn't mean I can't dress comfortably during the day. Hurry up and grab some jeans, everyone else is already downstairs for breakfast," Chels turned to go.

"What time is it, anyways?" Hermione asked.

"Eleven . We have luncheon with grandmother at two. All of us- you, me, Draco and all your friends. See you downstairs." Chels left.

Hermione looked back in the mirror after her cousin left and nearly fell over. Her hair was a big, bushy mess. It hadn't been this bad since the troll first year! She groaned, spit out her toothpaste, rinsed her mouth, and ran to grab a brush _and_ her wand.

Half an hour and many concentrated spells and painful brushes later, Hermione's hair was finally smooth and straight. She glanced at the clock, ran over to her closet, grabbed a pair of jeans and a tank top, threw them on, and ran downstairs.

As she entered the dining room, she heard Chels talking animatedly. She seemed to be the center of attention. She sat between Draco and Ron. Ginny was next to Ron, and Harry next to Ginny. There was an empty seat between Draco and Harry. Hermione sat down between them as quietly as was possible.

"Hermione!" Chels said brightly, "We were just talking about last night! I was saying how funny some of the couples were, not any of you, granted, but Miss Cornfoot. . ."

Hermione smiled and zoned out as Chels went on and on about the various couplings, deciding which ones were going to work and which ones weren't. Draco looked thoroughly bored, but Ron was listening intently, nodding his head here and there. Harry and Ginny seemed to be holding hands under the table and only paying attention to each other.

Hermione poked at her food and glanced over a Draco. He was looking outside. A breeze was coming in through window, blowing his hair around a bit. He _did_ look hott, Hermione thought. Then she shook her head, and went back to half-listening to Chels as she stabbed her eggs.

Ding-Dong. It was exactly two o'clock when Chels leaned forward and pushed the bell next to her grandmother's door. The sound resonated throughout the grand house, bouncing off stone and wood until second later a tiny house-elf appeared at the door bowing low to the ground, stepping aside to let the guests in. Chels went first, obviously leading the way in her deep red formal dress robes covered in white lace, followed by Hermione in a dark blue with white flowers, Ginny in a dark green with ruffles at the bottom, and the boys. Hermione's eyes flitted to each side of the long hallways they were passing through and checked the rooms. They were making their way deep into a huge house which seemed to have rooms for everything. Finally Chels halted in front of a set of ornate double doors at the end of the hallway.

"Everyone ready?" Chels asked a bit nervously.

The group nodded sporadically back to her, and she turned the handles on the door and opened them. The room was empty of people. In the middle was a grand circular table set with the finest silver and china for eight. The opposite wall of the room was entirely floor-to-ceiling paneled windows. A servant's door was hidden along one wall, blending in with everything down to the crown molding near the ceiling. The door cracked open and another little house elf scooted out, shutting the door behind her and coming over to Hermione.

"Miss Granger, Madame would like you to be seated if you please," squeaked the little elf.

Hermione nodded her head, "Thank you."

The group made their way over to the table, finding their names were already written at a place setting. Hermione sat down to find Draco to her right and Chels to her left. Next to Draco was Harry, then Ginny, then Ron. Next to Ron were two empty seats. After they had all sat down, they waited in silence. After thirty minutes of this, Harry spoke up.

"I wonder who the extra place is for,"

"I'm not sure," said Chels, "Because the grand one is for Grandmother, it says her name."

"Seems kind of rude for her to be late when we were right on time, from the other side of the country," said Ron.

"I'm sure she has an explanation," Hermione said, looking tentatively at the doors, starting to get worried. Lady Danforth did not strike her as the type to be late.

"I'm going to go check with the house-elves," Chels said, abruptly getting up from her place and walking out the servants' door.

Hermione looked down at the table, worry creases across her forehead.

"Hermione," said Draco

Hermione's head shot up and she met his eyes.

"Everything's going to be fine," there was a look in his eyes then that she couldn't explain. He was comforting her in a way, with the look. Whatever it was, it made her feel a little better.

"Thanks," she squeaked.

Ten minutes later the servants' door banged open again and Chels came out in a fume. She rolled her eyes.

"Stupid elves can't follow directions," she said, "Grandmother told them to feed us luncheon first, to tell us she wouldn't be back until four o'clock with a special friend. Apparently she had to pick _him_ up."

Chels sat down, and then a parade of house elves started coming out of the servants' door, carrying trays of delicious food. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, and everyone began to eat and talk again.

Right before four o'clock, all six teenagers were brought into an adjacent sitting room that looked out onto a beautiful patio. Just as they sank down into cushy pillows or sat down primly on straight-back chairs, a house-elf came in with wide eyes.

"M-Messieurs and Mademoiselles, Madame has returned. She will be here any minute," the elf said nervously.

Chels, Hermione and Draco shot up like rockets out of their seats, followed by Harry and Ginny, and lastly Ron. The girls fussed over their robes, and every single one of them attempted to stand up as straight as was humanly possible. As Hermione was smoothing her hair, the doorknob turned to reveal another house elf, who opened the door wide to admit Lady Danforth.

"Oh my dears! I am so sorry I had you dine without my esteemed self! Come, come, please sit! There is someone I must introduce!" Lady Danforth waved her hand and a boy came into the room. He was dressed in formal dress robes, and fairly tall and gawky. His eyes were a deep blue, and his hair was a very dark brown, and slightly long. He smiled and gave a small bow.

"I am Jean Bleu, of France. Lady Danforth has invited me to stay the rest of the summer here in Britain," as he spoke, his eyes flitted around the room and landed on Hermione. Draco noticed. His fists clenched.

Hermione was the first to step forward with a curtsy, "I am Hermione Granger, of Lane, Danforth and Black."

Draco stepped up immediately next to her, taking her arm, "And I am Draco Malfoy, of Malfoy and Black."

Jean nodded, "You two are the premier couple this year. Congratulations."

Harry stepped forward next. Jean didn't even wait for an introduction.

"You are Harry Potter," he said, then looked at Ginny, who stepped forward, "So you must be Ginerva Weasley."

Ginny nodded, and hung of Harry's arm. Jean then turned his attention to the last two in the room. Ron stepped forward smiling, he seemed to be happy to meet Jean.

"Ronald Weasley," he said, "Nice to meet you."

Chels peeked out from behind Ron. Lady Danforth motioned her forward and she stepped out front of everyone bashfully, with her knees locked, rocking back and forth a bit.

"I'm Chels Arina Copalia, of Copalia and Danforth."

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance," Jean said, bowing fairly lowly.

"Well!" said Lady Danforth, coming in front of Jean, "Why don't we all go outside on the patio and have some lemonade? It's beautiful this afternoon!" She smiled, and the group of teens left the room in pairs- down to Chels and Jean, leaving Ron lagging behind with Lady Danforth.

"So Mr. Weasley, I haven't seen your family in society in a very long time. Not since your grandmother, I believe."

"Yes, our family decided to step out for a bit," Ron said, peering ahead at the rest of the group.

"Yes, I remember when your grandmother handed her official letter of departure. We were all so sad to see her go, such a wonderful lady."

At this point they had finally gotten outside, and Lady Danforth sat herself down, chatting to Ron, who was looking in the direction of Chels, who was blushing as she sat next to Jean, who was glancing at Hermione, who was smiling at the way Harry and Ginny were being so cute, who were oblivious to the fact that Draco Malfoy seemed to think the two of them were disgusting. What a happy group!

* * *

Well, there goes chapter 18! I am sooo sorry it took me forever to update, I've been really busy! 

Thanks for the reviews I got! You all reminded me to keep writing!

And thanks to my awesome beta, Flo, who has made sure I don't make your eye bleed! And helps me when I have writer's block, naturally!

And, the question this time, well I've decided to mix it up again. What do you think of Harry/Hermione pairings?

That's all! See you next chapter!


	20. Chapter 19: The Dinner Party

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaacccccccccckkkkk!  


The Moonlight Glares

_Liza__ Lew_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK Rowling's wonderful world or characters.

Chapter 19

With the evening that night came the Parkinson's Dinner Party. Hermione and Draco arrived separately from the rest of the group, being on the Parkinson's exclusive invite list. When they stepped into the small parlor, Hermione, holding onto Draco's arm, was dressed in floor-length low-cut black set of traditional silk robes, the sleeves taken in to be skin-tight instead of billowy. She smiled a bit nervously as the room turned to look at them, but then remembered- the purebloods could read faces like books.

Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson came up to the couple and bowed and curtsied respectively. Hermione and Draco returned the favor.

"Welcome to our evenings' events," Mr. Parkinson said smoothly, "We hope you enjoy yourselves tonight, Mr. Malfoy and Miss. . . Granger."

"I'm sure we will, Mr. Parkinson," Draco said smoothly, nodding to excuse himself and Hermione to mingle in the crowd.

The next pair to approach the duo was none other than Miss Pansy Parkinson herself and her lovely date Gregory Goyle, who was, in fact, looking as if he hadn't a clue in the world as to why he was there.

"Hi Draco!" said Pansy full of pep.

"Hi Pansy," said Draco, gritting his teeth and noticing the fact that her dress was, well, bright orange.

"Granger," Pansy said disdainfully, turning up her nose at the girl in front of her, and turning right back to Draco. "You look ravishing this evening Draco," she said, smiling.

"As do you," said Draco in all politeness.

"But, who did your hair this evening?" she asked, twirling a piece of her own hair, "It looks even better than usual. I like the new style."

"Nothing is out of the ordinary," Draco said plainly.

Pansy giggled, "Oh it must be the lighting then, silly me! But Draco I heard you were going to apply for the exchange trip to Italy next semester!"

"I'm considering it," he said, "But I might have a reason to stay here."

"Oh what a shame! I've already applied, it will be so fantasical! You must come, oh Draco you must!" Pansy gave a puppy-dog face which made Hermione sick to her stomach. Draco, however, smiled.

"We'll see," he said.

"Oh! I just remembered! Mum got this fantastic new loveseat, would you like to see it?"

"Of course."

Pansy turned to Hermione, "You don't mind, Granger, do you? I'm sure you can find something else to do in the meanwhile, no?"

With that Pansy latched herself onto Draco and led him away to another part of the room, leaving Hermione standing across from Goyle. He stared blankly at Hermione for a moment, then turned and went over to the refreshment table. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"'Ermione!"

Hermione turned to find Giselle coming up to her in a flourish of jewels and lavender.

"Oh, hello Giselle," Hermione said with a plastic smile.

"Yoou look ravicching tonight, my dear."

"Thank you. You look splendid yourself."

Giselle twirled in her dress, which fanned out around her, "Do you luve it? It iz an original design. But, enough of dressez, ouhere is that boyfriend of yourz? I did not think you 'ould come here alone."

"No, you're right, I didn't. He's over talking with some friends."

"Well, in zat case, you come with me, and meet some of my friendz. 'Zey are all very nice. Come, come," Giselle took Hermione's arm and lead her over to a group of young French students talking.

"Everyone, I must introduce you too my friend 'Ermione!" Giselle said, commanding the attention of the group, "She iz top couple thiz year."

A tall boy with blond hair stepped forward, "It iz an 'onor," he said with a thick French accent, "I am Maurice Parrol." He gave Hermione a quick kiss on her hand. He stepped back in line to let a girl step forward.

"I am Fefe Amelie, of the Delacour Family." She gave a small curtsy, which Hermione returned.

The last person to step forward Hermione knew already. She thought by simply the way he held himself- in an arrogant, knowing manner, she would be able to pick him out from a mile away.

"Why Hermione, it is so good to see you again, so soon. Your dear grandmother failed to mention you were among the honored guests this evening." Jean said with a smirk.

"Well, being top couple it is expected," Hermione said politely, keeping her distance.

"Really? I thought it was simply your charm that made the Parkinsons invite you."

Hermione felt herself start to blush a bit and strictly told herself not to. "No, really, plus that wouldn't explain why Draco is here as well," she slipped into a more disdainful tone, "He _would_ be the one to brag about being invited to the pre-party."

"Why, yes, he tends to be that way," said Jean wistfully, "But you, on the other hand, seem to be the humblest of the ladies here."

Hermione heard Giselle and Fefe snort in disbelief and turn to talk to Maurice. "Oh really, I'm not," said Hermione.

"No, I think you are," said Jean, stepping a bit closer to her, "You are smart, beautiful, and not an ounce greedy, yet you never mention it yourself," He inched closer, "Yet if any of the other girls here could claim that, they would be raving every instant." He stepped even closer to Hermione and she shivered.

"I think some of them would be able to exercise some self-control," she said, trying to back up a bit only to find herself backed up to a wall.

"Oh but not as much as you can,"

Then Hermione felt it, at her side. A hand. It was so quick Hermione didn't even want to believe it.

"Hermione,"

Hermione's head snapped towards the sound, and Jean's hand came down as his head looked to see who had interrupted him.

Draco was standing there, under a mask of perfect calmness. Hermione hurried to his side.

"The events are about to start, Jean," Draco said with perfect calmness, "You wouldn't want to miss the introductions."

Jean sidled off to the side and out of their sight, leaving them the only people left in the room.

Draco turned on Hermione. He was so calm, he was calm with an intensity which scared her. "What was that?" he said through his teeth.

Hermione felt her eyes start to water and tried to will them to stop. "Nothing," she said, "I did not want anything. We were talking and he started making me back up…"

"I advise you to be careful," Draco said, and his composure softened a bit, "The problem with this society is that the men always get what they want. There is no respect left for the women."

Then was when the tears started coming out, "What have I gotten myself into?" Hermione said quietly.

Draco sat her down on a couch and peeled her hand away from her face, then cupped her face in his hands tilting it towards his own. He looked her straight in the eyes. "Hermione Granger, as long as you are here, I promise I will protect you."

Hermione was quiet for a moment. "Thank you," she said quietly, and then leaned against his chest, letting his arms wrap around her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I know that took forever. I am very, very sorry ch19 took me so long to write. I was having major writer's block, as my lovely beta can testify to. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, and to everyone who waited it out until ch19 was posted! Hopefully ch20 will be up much sooner. (otherwise I have a feeling my beta may be very angry with me)

Anyways, for this time's question:

What is the weirdest HP crossover you've read?


	21. Chapter 20: The Cottage

Didn't think I'd update this fast, did you? Well, I the writer's block is finally gone, and I had a sudden streak where I wrote about three chapters in a row! So, the updates should be more reasonable for at least awhile!

The Moonlight Glares

_Liza Lew_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK Rowling's wonderful world or characters.

Chapter 20

Mel woke Hermione the next morning at an ungodly hour considering she hadn't gone to sleep until the wee hours of the morning.

"W-what. . . Mel, social activities don't start until past 11. . ." Hermione mumbled, rolling over.

"Not today," said Mel all too cheerily, "Today is a family event. There's a picnic with all the British purebloods at 10:30 am this morning, which means we need to get you ready NOW, because then I've got to help your sister, her friend, your cousin, and your friend. UP." Mel pushed the covers off Hermione, who didn't move.

Mel sighed. "Fine," she said, "You go ahead and roll over. I'll be right back." Mel exited as Hermione snuggled closer into her pillow. Mel came back in carrying a bucket full of shimmering water. She calmly walked up to Hermione's bed, and tipped its contents onto Hermione's face.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Hermione screamed as she bolted up out of bed and ran screaming into the bathroom. Mel wiped her hands. "I'm good," she said, walking after Hermione.

By ten o'clock the entire group was sitting ready to go at the breakfast table, though half the table looked ready to fall asleep. Mrs. Lane, however, looked chipper as ever, and was going on and on about how wonderful the family picnics during the season are.

"Really, the stories you hear from the elderly ladies, and that the children get to have some social time before they enter society! These picnics are so wonderful!" Mrs. Lane cocked her head at Hermione, "Dear you look simply dreadful! Did you have a late night last night?"

"Er..." Hermione began, but Elizabeth interrupted her.

"Oh! I know the perfect thing!" she clapped her hands and a little house elf came in, "Could you please get Hermione an Efac? Oh, and add a bit of sugar." The elf nodded and went back into the kitchen. A second later the elf came back with a cup of a steaming brown liquid in its hands and set it down in front of Hermione.

"Thanks," she said, then looked at it, then back at her mother, "Um. . . what is it?"

Elizabeth gave a bubbly laugh, "Why, it's Efac, essentially Wizarding coffee."

"Oh," as Hermione raised the glass to her lips, and Elizabeth began talking with everyone, there was a whisper in her ear.

"That's about five times as strong as regular black coffee, you know." Hermione tilted her head to see the familiar blond hair.

"Thanks," she whispered, and took a tiny sip of the rich liquid. Caffeine instantly flooded her body and she felt much more alert.

After a bit more of listening to Elizabeth chatter, she got up and announced they were ready to leave. The entire group filed into the fireplace room. Mel was standing next to the fireplace with a checklist in hand.

"Is that of the items we're bringing?" Hermione asked, coming up next to her friend.

"No," said Mel flatly, "It's of the people that are coming with us." Everyone seemed to mingle for a minute more before Mel began the shouting, "Hey everyone! Pay attention!" Ten heads turned her way, and she continued, "Okay we're going to go in a minute! The place we're going to is Dena Creek! There will be a bit of a walk after we floo over there! As soon as you're out of the fire, wait for the rest of the group! Are we clear?" Several nods were seen in the group, and Mel finally began the list, "Okay! Mr. and Mrs. Lane, you're first to go."

Mrs. Lane frettingly explained some last minute things to Mel before her husband took her arm and led her into the bright green fire.

"Okay, Anna and Phe are clear to go!" Anna and Phe, who were in adorable silk dresses trimmed in lace skipped into the fireplace together and were gone within seconds.

"Harry! Get your girlfriend and get over here!" Mel yelled. Harry, who had been over in the corner talking with Ginny, turned around and slowly made his way to the fireplace, Ginny behind him.

Mel sighed as they took their time getting into the fireplace and finally just yelled at the fireplace, "Dena Creek!", whizzing the two off to the location.

"Ron, go!" Mel said sharply, who was now losing patience and looked like a lion ready to kill. Ron, with very scared eyes, jumped into the fire as if he was a mouse running away from the lion and squeaked, "Dena Creek" before he was gone.

"My turn next?" Chels asked cheerily, skipping up to Mel.

Mel gave her a devil stare and pointed at the fire place. Chels obligingly stepped into the fireplace and disappeared.

"Go ahead Hermione," Draco said, gesturing at the fireplace. Mel rolled her eyes. Hermione stepped forward into the fireplace and turned back to smile at Draco.

"Will you go already!" Mel said, exasperated.

Hermione shut her eyes tight, "Dena Creek," she said timidly. He body began whizzing and whizzing around until she stopped and balanced herself, carefully opening her eyes and stepping out of the new fireplace to find herself in a small cottage… which was deserted. The fireplace whizzed behind her and Draco stepped out. He looked around for a second.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Draco said, looking around the cottage.

"What?" said Hermione.

"Nothing," he said, pushing past her towards the door, "Let's get out of here." He tried turning the handle. It was jammed.

"What's wrong?" Hermione said, trying to push past Draco towards the door.

"Nothing," said Draco, moving to block the door from Hermione's reach. "You know what?" he said, "Why don't you go wait for Mel to come through the fireplace, I'm sure she'll need some help with the picnic basket."

"Okay…" said Hermione, as she went back to the fireplace. _Something's not right_, she thought, _wasn't everyone supposed to wait for us? And where IS Mel, she should be here by now…_ Hermione sat down on a loveseat near the fireplace and looked around the little room. It was rather picturesque.

There was a window in one wall looking out over a field of grass, framed by lace curtains. Beneath it was a small table made of white whicker, with two matching chairs, set with a silver tea set. On the opposite wall was a door, which she assumed led to another room, and on either side of it a portrait of an old-fashioned pureblood. One side was a wizard, the other a witch.

The wall with the stone fireplace was across from the door leading outside, which had a small round window next to it. Draco was standing there, apparently thinking. In the center of the room was a little white whicker coffee table, with a sheet of glass for its surface, and on either side was a blue loveseat, one of which Hermione was sitting on.

Bored, Hermione began studying the fireplace. It was old, that was for sure, and completely made of stone. There was a mantel where some flower pots stood, and a large mirror was above it. Hermione began studying the mirror before her eyes did a double-take on the flower pots. Shouldn't one of them be a floo powder pot? So the group would be able to get home?

She got up to inspect and found that neither was. In fact, both flowerpots had dirt and some dead flowers in them. Slowly Hermione turned around.

"Hey, Draco, there's no floo powder here. . . how are we supposed to get home?" Hermione asked with concern.

"Not by floo powder, that's for sure," said Draco.

A very long way away, Mel stopped her spinning in the fireplace just in time to step out into a very crowded room full of witches and wizards waiting to walk out to their games of croquet and cricket. Anna saw Mel come out and waved to her, jumping up and down.

Mel made her way through the crowd to the stair case where all but two of their large group were assembled. Mrs. Lane saw Mel approach and gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh, there you are Melvissa! Now, every is here, we must be off to meet the rest of the group, it's a long walk!" Mrs. Lane and Mr. Lane took the lead and Ginny, Harry, Ron and Chels followed after them out of the crowded building, the rear brought up by Mel flanked by Anna and Phe.

"Mel you really are slow! We waited fifteen minutes for you!" Phe said.

"Sorry," said Mel, "I had this lovely thing to lug," she said, gesturing at the picnic basket that probably weighed as much as Phe herself.

"Oooohhh," said Phe.

"So Mel," said Anna, "How is it going with my sister and Draco? I haven't been able to talk to them since the season started!"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure it's going fine," said Mel, smiling and looking around the group, "Hermione was saying that. . . wait. . . where are those two? I thought they came before me!"

"Umm… no," said Anna flatly, "but mom doesn't seem to be worried, so I wouldn't be. I'm sure they'll show up."

"Right," said Mel, as the group arrived at a field bordering a creek and a woods where several pureblood families were already seated.

Back in the little cottage, Hermione had given up trying to ask Draco what was going on. Instead she had resorted to exploring every inch of that cottage. As she made her way through the tea set, cup by cup, she opened the sugar bowl to find a scrap of paper. It was blank. She took it out to inspect it more thoroughly.

"Draco, what do you think this is?" she asked, holding it up for him to see. He was sitting on one of the loveseats.

Hermione walked over towards him, scrutinizing the paper. She sat down next to him, and all of a sudden the paper burned in her hands. She tried to drop it but she couldn't. She screamed.

"Hey! What is this thing!" she waved her hands in the air, the paper still attached. Draco reached up and calmly took the paper out of her hands. It now held a message in a scrawled cursive. Draco sighed.

Hermione looked at and felt her hands. They weren't burned. In fact, they were perfectly fine. "What was that?" she asked.

"You don't want to know," Draco said, crumpling up the paper.

Hermione's eyes glinted, "Yes I do," she said, and lunged for the paper, ripping it out of Draco's hands. She toppled over and fell onto the floor face-first, triumphantly raising the hand with the paper above her head.

"I'm okay," came her muffled voice. She got up slowly, reading the piece of paper. The smile on her face dropped and she became tense. "Okay." She crumpled the paper up again, "I demand an explanation now."

Malfoy avoided her gaze. That was a mistake. She whipped out her wand. "Malfoy, darn it, look at me! Tell me what the heck is going on with us being here! NOW!"

Malfoy didn't answer. The old witch in the portrait did. Hermione's eyes went wide as the creaky old voice started talking.

"You're being given an honor," began the witch, "To be sent to the Devralief Cottage with your betrothed."

"The what?" said Hermione, "With who?"

"The Devralief Cottage," repeated the witch, "Also know as Dena's Cottage. Every few years, an unknown pureblood pair, that has the potential to be magnificent together, but does not currently achieve it, is sent here. They cannot leave until they have worked out their differences."

"But Malfoy and I have worked out most of our differences! We're friends. . . aren't we?" said Hermione at the portrait.

"Friendly maybe, but this cottage was made for more than friends." The witch said.

Hermione looked at Draco. "You knew. You knew the instant you flowed here."

"Possibly," said Draco, getting up, and starting to get angry, "Considering the tale tells of a witch and a wizard who enter the fire separately and are not yet at the _romantic _part of their relationship!"

"You expect me to be more than friends with you?" Hermione yelled back at him.

"Considering we're DATING, maybe, possibly, YES! And the fact that we're stuck in this COTTAGE until we get there!" yelled Draco, approaching her.

"You've got it all wrong! There's no way in hell I could love you! There's too much in the past, you ferret! You have ridiculed and hurt my friends and I since I MET you!" Hermione screamed back, moving a bit closer to him, screaming into his face.

"Like I could ever be expected to MARRY a girl who I thought was a MUDBLOOD all my life, yet HERE WE ARE in Dena's fucking cabin! Haven't you heard the tales? We can't leave this place until we literally snog!"

Hermione just then realized she was barely an inch from his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Decided I had to leave you on a cliffie again, but don't worry, the wait shouldn't be too long!

Thanks to my awesome reviewers! There were 28 of you, and that brought ch19 up to second-most reviews total! (second only to ch8 in which Draco and Hermione are tricked into going on a date.)

Thanks againt to my beta, Flo, who keeps me in line (especially making sure I write "floo powder" instead of "flow powder" -- if there are any "flows" left, that is entirely my fault, not hers)

As for this time's question, who is one person in the Harry Potter Universe you would like to go on a date with? (for fun)

See you next chapter!


	22. Chapter 21: The Challenge

Okay, something that endlessly amused me as I read back through this fic. Everything from chapter 8 onward has taken place during the same weekend. Chapter 8 was Friday. Chapter 21 is Monday. That's kinda scary…

The Moonlight Glares

_Liza Lew_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK Rowling's wonderful world or characters. I own my own characters and the plot only.

Chapter 21

This time she didn't break off the kiss. In fact, it went on a very long time. And there were more after that. By the time they finished, it was quite a time later. As she backed away, she heard the door unlock. They could leave the cottage and finally go to the picnic. Not that she'd be able to concentrate on it.

"We've got to go, they'll be looking for us." Draco said.

Hermione shook her head and nervously made her way to the mirror.. "Not yet," she said quietly.

Draco sighed and took her hand, "Yes yet," he said, leading her to the door.

"Wait," said Hermione, and she scurried back over to the mirror. She definitely could use some cleaning up. Her hair was a mess, and her make-up needed re-applying. After fiddling with her locks for a moment, she pulled out her wand, muttered "Scourify!" and tentatively followed Draco out the door into the field.

Twenty minutes later the couple arrived at the creek at the end of the field. Over near the woods about ten pureblood families were having lunch. A small brown head bobbed up, and suddenly Anna shot off the ground and bounded over to her sister.

"Hermione!" she yelled, running pretty darn fast towards Hermione. Hermione winced before the impact and found her sister had enveloped her in a hug.

"Hi Anna," said Hermione as the girl backed up a bit.

"Well, come on! You're really late!" Anna said, dragging Hermione across to a picnic blanket. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Draco go off and greet some other people.

"Hermione," said Elizabeth, and Hermione looked up, "Your grandmother, over on the other blanket, wanted to talk to you and your cousin at the same time. Why don't you go over there now."

Hermione nodded and walked over to the quilt that her grandmother's chair sat promptly on, and Chels was sitting on.

"Oh Hermione, there you are," said Lady Danforth, "I was just talking to Miss Chels Arina here about your coming out balls. I understand you're throwing yours in conjunction with Miss Weasleys' on the thirty-first, correct?"

"I believe so, yes," said Hermione, seating herself across from Chels.

"Well," said Lady Danforth, "Considering you have already found a beau, and have established yourself as first couple in society, I would like Chels Arina to have your date for her coming out, and you may have the later date of August twenty-first." Lady Danforth sniffled.

Hermione looked down at her hands. She knew the earlier slots in Society were greatly sought after, and her mother had pulled a lot of strings to get there, but what was she going to do, say no to Lady Danforth? "Of course," said Hermione tentatively, "That is if my mother and Lady Copalia are alright with the switch."

"Oh of course they are!" said Lady Danforth, "Now girls, what colors are you planning for your themes? I heard the younger Chang girl this year is coming out in mostly orange if you can believe it!"

"Interesting," said Chels, "But then again Orange has been one of the hottest colors this year. Miss Bulstrode and Miss Parkinson have been wearing different shades of it every day. Not to mention Miss Grenier, who wears something orange every day."

"Still," said Lady Danforth, "It really can be an atrocious color in the wrong shade. Don't you agree, Hermione?"

"Oh, yes," said Hermione politely, not quite believing she was having this conversation again, "In something bright and neon. However, sometimes a pumpkin touch or a dark auburn is pretty. But not excessively."

"I quite agree," said Lady Danforth, "Now my dear Chels Arina, which colors have you been looking at for your coming out?"

"Well, my mother was thinking greens and blues, they give it more of a relaxed feeling."

"I hope I'm not interrupting, ladies," a voice came from behind Chels. Jean was standing there, and took a seat between Chels and Hermione. Hermione kept her face calm.

"No, of course not," said Lady Danforth smiling, "Just the usual discussion of the season's fashions and colors of late."

"Well," said Jean, inching closer to Chels, "I've found that one of the colors that withstands the time seems to be purple. I've found, sadly, it shows up in few social seasons, however."

Hermione let the conversation go on for awhile barely paying attention. Eventually she excused herself and went over to where Harry, Ginny and Ron were. There were a couple other people with them, among them Neville. They all seemed to be in a giant discussion of quidditch.

"I have to say that Bulgaria has taken quite a fall now that Krum's left," said one boy with black hair.

"Take a fall? They've landed straight on their faces! They've won a single game this season!" responded a boy with blond hair.

"Australia is doing pretty well now, however," a girl said, "Considering their re-vamped team. Especially that new seeker, Handel."

"Of course," said Ginny, "But are there any good seekers out there now?"

"Not really," said the black-haired boy, "Since Krum left… I mean, there are some decent ones, but not any better than you see on the school teams. I mean, I could beat Handel hands down."

"You're seeker?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I'm on the Beauxacadémie-magie team."

"Really? Which one?" asked Hermione, "I've heard there are three."

"Oh," said the boy, "The top one. Mella house."

"Yeah," said the blond boy, "We always beat the other two houses, Errete and Centh. And, of course we beat the girls' teams from Beauxbatons when the end of year tournament is held." He gave his friend a high-five.

"Really?" said Ginny, "I think we need to organize some inter-school sport this year. I find it tiresome to beat the Slytherin team over and over back at Hogwarts, don't you Harry? Ron?"

Ginny had a glint in her eye. And everyone from Hogwarts knew what that meant. Ginerva Weasley was angry about something, and about to fix it. She gave Harry a puppy dog pout. "Harry, please? You're our captain this year, I want a chance to play against these boys."

"Wait wait wait," said the black haired boy, "YOU play quidditch?" he burst out laughing, "If you want to get your butt kicked so bad, why don't we have a Hogwarts-Beauxbatons match this evening? Right here on this field!"

"Yeah," said the blond boy, "But you better be ready to lose, because I don't let any quaffles in."

"Really," said Ginny, "Then I'll just have to change that for you. Besides, it's you who will be losing, because my brother doesn't let anything in at all!"

Ron's cheeks went red. Harry put a hand on Ginny's shoulder, "Ginny I think that's enough. We know you're an amazing chaser, you don't need to prove it to them." Ron nodded vigorously.

"What's the matter, Potter?" the black haired boy said, "Afraid your wimpy seeker can't beat me to the snitch?"

"On the other hand," said Harry slowly, turning around to face the boy, "Some friendly competition would be nice. What did you say your name was? I like to know the seeker I'm up against."

The boy's eyes went wide, "Wait, you're seeker?" he burst out laughing, "Alright, know that it will be Thomas Jonathan Smith that beats you tonight. You have until seven to get your team together. Game starts at eight. Be here." He stuck out his hand.

"You've got a deal," said Harry, shaking TJ's hand.

"Harry why did you do that!" Hermione yelled at her friend back in the mansion, "You know you can't get an entire team together by seven tonight! You'll disgrace Hogwarts! You've got a keeper, a seeker, one chaser, me and Neville! What were you thinking!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Wait and see."

The fire behind Harry blazed green and Ginny stepped out, grinning. "Welcome back the two star beaters, my friends," she said, holding her arms pointing at the fire, where two identical red heads stepped out.

"Heya Harry," said Fred.

"Heard you needed a quidditch team," said George.

Hermione crossed her arms and stood there fuming, "Alright," she said, "You have two beaters. What about two more chasers?"

The fire blazed again and Ron stepped out, followed by none other than Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet.

"Heard you needed some help," said Alicia, grinning from ear to ear.

Hermione shook her head as the others grabbed their brooms and went out to practice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, ch21 is up! HA! I hope you all enjoyed it! I am currently REALLY REALLY busy, but I will try to edit, write more and post asap.

Thanks again to my bazillion amazing reviewers, I got a LOT of good comments last time. And, thanks to my beta, Flo, for nagging me to keep writing this story.

Now, a question: What do you think (or know, if you managed to find this obscure piece of knowledge) wizards have instead of dentists?


	23. Chapter 22: The Quidditch Match

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkk!

The Moonlight Glares

_Liza Lew_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK Rowling's wonderful world or characters. I own my own characters and the plot only.

Chapter 22

The Beauxbatons team was standing in the empty field waiting for Harry when they got there. TJ was grinning.

"This is where we're playing?" asked Ron.

"No," said TJ, "We're playing in my quidditch pitch. Smith mansion. Flo there."

"Fine," said Harry, and the teams parted ways.

When Hermione stepped out of the fireplace, she was in a room that went up three or four stories. Shivering, she stepped out of the glass doors into the night air. She could see the quidditch pitch in the distance. As the team and Neville stumbled out of the fireplace behind her, she led the way.

As soon as the nine Gryiffindors entered the stadium, there was a loud roaring. Hermione glanced in the stands to see three-quarters of the Hogwarts students and alumni in the stands.

Hermione leaned over to Harry, "How did they all hear about this?"

Ron grimaced behind Hermione, "Well we kind of let it slip that we were playing when we went off looking for the rest of the team…" he said.

The next moment fourteen quidditch players in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff colors were walking up to the gryffindors.

Cho Chang and the Hufflepuff captain walked up to Harry.

"Harry," said Cho, "If you need alternates, all of us are here."

"Yeah," said the Hufflepuff captain, "But we agreed anyways that you guys are the best team to represent us. So kick some butt out there." He stuck out his hand to Harry, who shook in. Harry nodded to Cho, and parted the students to lead his team out onto the quidditch pitch.

There was a roaring in the stands. The Hogwarts players one-by-one mounted their brooms and flew up into the air. They drew up across from the Beauxbatons players and the ref flew up between them, holding the quaffle. The bludgers and snitch were released. Then the whistle blew, the quaffle was thrown into the air, and the game began.

Half an hour later the entire stadium was cheering its heart out as Ginny scored another ten points for Hogwarts. The score was now 70-50, in Hogwarts' favor. Hermione was in the stands watching Harry above survey for the snitch when there was a tap on her shoulder.

She turned and a smile came over her face. "So you decided to show up even?"

"Yes," said Draco, exasperated, "Even though it's Gryffindor representing us."

"Well, you had to get over that at some point, since your girlfriend's a Gryffindor," she stuck out her tongue at him.

"I suppose so," Draco said, coming up to stand next to her, "So what's been going on the last bit?"

Harry had seen Draco join Hermione up in the stands. No one could miss that blond hair. What he didn't get was why Malfoy had given up his own free time to be with Hermione. It wasn't as if he was required to be here according to the pureblood society rule book. Harry shook his head and went back to searching for the snitch, zooming over to the other end of the pitch to get a different view of things.

Ginny grinned as she zoomed along the pitch across from the other chasers. Katie had the quaffle and the Beauxbatons chasers were far behind them. So much for girls not being able to play quidditch! The three Gryffindor girls were whooping their butts!

Ron, back at his end of the pitch, was breathing a sigh of relief. The quaffle was back in Hogwarts possession, which meant he could catch a breath. This game hadn't been overly nice to him. Those chasers were _fast_. One second the quaffle was in their hands, the next through the hoop. He was just glad Ginny, Katie and Alicia were able to make up for it by scoring several more goals.

Draco, back in the stands, was watching each of the players. He would have loved to be up there, riding his broom, with the excitement of the game and the ability to show off to everyone around. Potter was circling the stadium. He'd seen Potter do that many times before. Of course, most of the others times, he'd been doing the same thing. Why couldn't he have been on the Hogwarts team? He was, after all, a Hogwarts student, and at least the second-best seeker if not the best at Hogwarts. Surely that should have warranted at least a position of seeker. He turned to Hermione.

"'Mione, who decided which team was playing for Hogwarts."

"Harry of course," Hermione said, still intent on the game.

"What, is he now captain?"

Hermione gave him a look that said quite plainly DUH. "He got his letter a week ago, he's Gryffindor captain this year."

"Ah. But how does that justify him being captain of this team?"

Hermione turned back to the game, "Well, he was the one Smith challenged today at the picnic. It's only natural." She paused for a moment and turned back to look at him, "Why, did you want to be on the team?"

"Potter's team?" Draco sneered, "Never." He leaned forward against the railing, intently watching "Potter's" team.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked off through the crowd to find a more Gryffindor-friendly companion. It was right as Hermione was walking away that it happened.

Harry saw it. The snitch. He dove for it and in the blink of an eye TJ was right next to him. TJ looked at Harry, who was concentrated on the dive. Harry pulled ahed of TJ easily, taking the lead. TJ raised one hand above his head and made a circular motion. His entire team dropped whatever they were doing and flew down. They all flew down in front of Harry, blocking his path. Harry was going so fast he barely had the time to dodge the six players. TJ, meanwhile, went aside and towards the snitch. The Weasley twins saw this, however, and suddenly two bludgers came flying towards TJ who zoomed backwards, losing sight of the snitch.

TJ raised a hand and snapped. The beaters from his team slammed the bludgers and in an instant both were flying towards Harry from opposite directions. Harry tried to fly up but found one of the chasers above him, another below. He was blocked on all sides.

Hogwarts' star seeker was hit simultaneously by two bludgers with a sickening crack. The chaser beneath him moved to let him fall to the ground. A whistle blew and all players came to the ground.

Hermione's head turned at the whistle. She watched in horror as Harry fell down to the ground. She ran forward and shot he wand out towards him yelling "Impedimenta!" luckily softening his fall just as he hit the ground. She banged her way through the rest of the crowd and ran as fast as she could down to the ground.

She got down to Harry just as the other six players landed. She shook him. "Harry! Harry!" she yelled. It wasn't any use, he was knocked out cold. Out of the corner of her eye she saw flashes of blue and yellow. The rest of the Hogwarts players had come down. Hermione began to cry, tears flooding from her eyes as she said "Where's a healer! He needs a healer!"

Suddenly there was an arm around her shoulder. She looked up into Draco's eyes. "It'll be okay. The healer's coming down as we speak."

"What are you talking about Ferret!" Fred spat, "We can't win the game now! We just lost the best seeker we had."

"No offense," added George to Cho and the Hufflepuff seeker.

Cho nodded, "No, you're right. If Harry couldn't get out of that trap Beuaxbatons set up, none of us can. He's the best flyer we have." The Hufflepuff seeker, on the other hand, a small third year, was shaking.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Draco, "Are you saying the two of you are too afraid to be alternate to Potter?"

"D-did you see w-what they d-did to get h-Harry?" The Hufflepuff seeker said, still shaking.

"He's right. Besides, I don't see you volunteering, Oh-mighty-Slytherin-seeker," Cho said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Who said I didn't?" said Draco, standing up, "If you two won't play, get me a broom." The entire Hogwarts group stood staring at him with their mouths open. "Now," he said icily.

The group scattered, trying to find the right things. Hermione was still weeping next to Harry. Draco knelt down next to her.

"You didn't have to do that," said Hermione, "I know you don't want to play with the Gryffindors."

"If I didn't, who would?" Draco looked around, "And you'd probably better get off Harry, the healer's finally here."

Hermione wiped her eyes with her sleeves and stood up. "Thank you," she said quietly.

The Hufflepuff seeker came running up to Draco clutching a broom at this point, "Here sir, this is Harry's broom. It's the best there is."

Draco narrowed his eyes for a second, but took the Firebolt from the younger boy nonetheless. "Let's win this game," Draco said to the assembled Hogwarts students. He then mounted his broom and took off, followed by six skeptical Gryffindors.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I'm back! I know, I know, you're all annoyed it took me so long to update. You try writing a 22 ch fic, ok? Not easy! Anyways, thanks for the bazillions of reviews last chapter, and the occasional reminders to update! And, as always thanks to Flo so all my grammar wasn't horrid.

Ok, I don't know when I'll update next. Really, I don't. I am like ultra super busy right now. But I'll try.

Ok, Question:

What's the most obscure name you've heard in the Harry Potter Universe?

(There have got to be some good ones...)


	24. Chapter 23: The Shopping Trip

The Moonlight Glares

_Liza Lew_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK Rowling's wonderful world or characters. I own my own characters and the plot only.

Chapter 23

Hermione's eyes opened slowly. She felt groggy. She blinked for a few moments before registering the light flooding the room. There were birds chirping outside. Wait… it was daylight? Hermione shot up like a bolt and felt several blankets fall down revealing the same clothes she had been wearing . . . last night at the quidditch game.

Hermione squinted as she tried remembering the rest of the night. They had won, she was sure… Draco had, to the distain of a few schoolmates, led the team to a smashing victory. Then.. oh. That was why she'd woken up in her clothes from last night. They'd gone back to her house to celebrate. She was pretty sure the butter beer had been stronger than usual when she had her third glass. Come to think of, how many glasses had she had?

A dark image flashed briefly in her mind of the party, and then it was gone, replaced by a splitting headache. Hermione groaned and leaned back. This was going to be a long morning. After very slowly getting dressed and splashing some water on her face, she made her way to Ginny's room to find it completely empty. All of Ginny's things had been moved out! Then it dawned on her . . . it was Tuesday. Harry, Ron and Ginny were going back to the Burrow at nine o'clock.

Hermione raced downstairs to the kitchen and stopped short as she saw Draco sitting alone at the table, eating a bowl of cereal. Her eyes darted to the clock above his head.

"They left two and a half hours ago. They didn't want to wake you," Draco said, not even pausing to look up at her.

Hermione groaned and sat down at the table next to him, "I'm hungry."

Draco pushed his bowl towards her, "Here, I'm done. Besides, I have to finish packing my bag."

"What?" said Hermione, her gaze following Draco as he got up, "You're leaving too?"

"Yep," said Draco, "Mum came home last night, so Phe and I are flooing back after lunch." Hermione made a face and sulkily took a bite of the cereal as Draco walked out of the room.

The weeks, it seemed, started to take on a pattern after that. Most days Hermione would get up and dressed with Mel's help, and she and Elizabeth would attend more informal social gatherings, such as tea parties and luncheons until three or four that afternoon.

Then they would return home, and go to whichever party they had been invited too that evening. Draco would pick Hermione up just before the party so they could arrive as top couple, and Hermione would see Harry and Ginny many events during the week. It got to be a quiet, repeating style of life.

The one thing of note during this time was a day about a week after the quidditch game when, for some odd reason, nothing was scheduled. Elizabeth, at breakfast that morning announced she was taking Hermione and Anna shopping.

"Girls," Elizabeth said, looking up from The Daily Prophet, "Don't get your formal clothes on today. Wear your muggle street clothes."

"Why mum?" Anna said.

Elizabeth held up two envelopes, "We're going shopping."

Anna, seeing the Hogwarts crest on them, lunged over the table and grabbed them. Elizabeth drew them back.

"Calm down, Anna," Elizabeth handed one to her daughter who was sprawled out on the kitchen table, and calmly handed Hermione hers.

"We're going to Diagon Alley, then?" Hermione said, grinning.

"Well, the Flourish and Blotts' is so small there, I thought we'd go to Licorpãnte Street instead and hit a few clothing shops between finding school supplies."

Hermione felt a vague smile cover her lips as she remembered the last time she had been at the gigantic book store. Maybe she could find that room of muggle books again. . .

"Earth to Hermione," Anna was two inches from Hermione's face, "Are you going to open your Hogwarts letter?"

Hermione nodded, and ripped open the letter. Surprise, she was prefect again. Nothing new. Anna, however, took Hermione's letter and scrutinized every part of it.

"Alright, well," said Hermione, "While Anna is dissecting my letter, I'm going to get some jeans on."

Licorpãnte Street was absolutely packed that afternoon. Hermione couldn't believe how many rich wizards roamed the streets looking for various objects. For that matter, she couldn't believe how many various objects there were.

The girls began their trip at Miss Pui's, a muggle-clothes shop for juniors. Immediately a fretting woman came up to the three and rushed them to the back room where she brought outfit after outfit for them to try.

Hermione stepped out in a jean mini with black leggings and a cute ruffled pink top as Anna came out in a stripped grey and white sweater and a dark blue knee-length skirt. Hermione then modeled a white and black lacy skirt with a black and green lace tube top when Anna showed off a pair of faded jean shorts with layered tanks in various pinks. They tried on more and more clothes as the sales lady brought piles back to the room. Needless to say, it was several hours by the time they got to Flourish and Blotts.

Laden with packages, the three girls entered the huge Flourish and Blotts. Anna went directly to a big fluffy chair and Hermione sat down the packages next to her. Elizabeth went up to the information desk.

Meanwhile, Hermione wandered upstairs to the Transfiguration room and trailed her hand along the spines of the books until she came up to the small doorway that was very familiar. She was about to enter the dusty room of muggle books when she heard a squeal behind her.

"Hermione!" a high-pitched voiced yelled before she was attacked in a hug. Hermione stumbled backwards and found it was none other than Chels, who was beaming from ear to ear.

"Are you shopping for books too?!" asked Chels, "Let's look together!" Chels grabbed Hermione's hand and literally dragged her off into the rest of the store.

An hour later a tired Hermione was dragged by Chels to one last stop, a tea shop. Here was where Elizabeth was sitting next to what seemed to be an older version of herself. Chels crashed down and Hermione sat next to her.

The older version of Elizabeth cracked a smile and set her tea down, "Oh you must be dear Hermione my daughter keeps telling me about. Haven't you, Chels Arina?"

Chels nodded and turned her attention to the menu. Hermione smile gently and nodded her head to the woman, "Yes, I'm Hermione Granger."

"It is so nice to meet you, dear, finally. You'd think an aunt would meet her niece before almost seventeen years have passed."

"Then you are. . ."

"Your mother's sister, Serena Copalia. Please call me Serena."

Hermione smiled,

"Now, Elizabeth here tells me you've a very interesting choice ahead of you."

"Oh? Which are you referring to?"

"Why whether or not you are going to move back in with your muggle family at the end of this month. It seems like a horrible choice to have to make."

"Oh," Hermione saddened upon being reminded, "Well, yes."

"But it seems you've made quite a nice little place for yourself here," Serena continued, "What with dating the Malfoy heir, and even convincing the board to let Harry Potter join society! I can't wait for the splendor of your coming out party."

"Thank you, I'm sure Chels' will be just as spectacular."

The conversation continued on for long after that, but not much of it was worth noting, much more interesting was Hermione's discussion with herself that evening.

As she sat on her bed, brushing her hair, Hermione realized she didn't have a lot of time left. She would have to make her decision soon, and then tell everyone. She finished brushing her hair and set the brush down before walking to her desk. She took out a roll of parchment and a quill. On one side, she wrote Muggle London, the other, Wizarding London.

She started listing people, places, and opportunities under each side. Before long she'd made a very elaborate list. She scanned it. An image came to mind as she got to the bottom – and then she realized it. She had made her decision a long time ago.

* * *

I'm Back. 


	25. Chapter 24: The Treehouse

Like I said, I'm back ;P

The Moonlight Glares

_Liza Lew_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK Rowlin

g's wonderful world or characters. I own my own characters and the plot only.

Chapter 24

Hermione zipped up her last bag carefully. She couldn't believe the amount of luggage she had accumulated in the last month. She had more than seven bags – and she had come here with one. There was a knock on the door.

Draco peeked his head around the door. "Need any help with the last one?" he said.

"That would be great," Hermione said, letting Draco take the suitcase down the stairs in front of her.

An hour later Hermione found herself stepping out of a cab looking up at her old house. Nothing much had changed in the month she'd been gone. The yard still looked tidy, and the red brick was still spotless. She turned around as Draco stepped out of the car behind her, with several of her bags. She was carrying two.

Draco looked up at the house for a minute, "This is kind of nice," he said, "for a muggle residence."

Hermione glared up at him and then just shook her head as she saw the joking look in his eyes. Draco smiled and Hermione smirked this time before running up the walk ahead of him.

"Hey! Wait up!" Draco said, running behind her. Draco stopped short, however, as the door ahead of them opened to reveal two stern-looking people standing before them. The man directed his gaze at Draco while the woman looked down at Hermione. Immediately her expression softened into a smile.

"Hermione!" Jane Granger came forward and embraced her daughter. Frank looked at Draco a moment longer before going down to hug his daughter as well.

"Let's get you inside!" Jane said, breaking away from Hermione. She looked over Hermione's shoulder, "Oh? Hermione, who's your friend?"

Hermione turned and walked back towards Draco, bringing him forward. "Mum, Dad, this is Draco Malfoy. He's going to help me move some things."

Draco nodded and stuck out his hand for Mr. Granger to shake, "Nice to meet you, sir."

Just then there was a yell of "MIONE!" and suddenly crashing through Mr. and Mrs. Granger into Hermione came a streak of brown hair as a little boy embraced his sister.

Hermione smiled, "Hi Johnny."

Mrs. Granger's face lit up, "Let's go inside, shall we?" So the four Grangers turned and walked back into their house followed by Draco Malfoy.

Hermione worked quietly as she re-arranged her closets. She was focusing on her decision yet again. Had it been the right one? Would she ever change her mind, and if so would she go back? She was sure her family would accept her if she decided to. . .

She was jerked out of her thoughts by Draco saying something. "Hmm?" she said, looking towards him. He set down a stack of folded clothes and repeated it.

"Your family here seems very nice."

"Yeah, they're the best," said Hermione, smiling, "Mum is always finding ways to do her job and take care of Johnny, me and Dad, and Dad is doing his job and does is always there to help, he does all the cooking you know."

Draco held Hermione's chin and looked her in the eyes, "Are you sure that you made the right choice?"

Hermione looked to the side, "I'll never be one-hundred percent sure, but it's my choice, right? I'll still have both sides, right?"

Draco sighed and continued to help Hermione get everything organized.

The dinner table was crowded that evening in comparison to the Lanes' Mansion. The small table had every place filled and even an extra place pulled up. The dinner was delicious, Draco even complimented Frank on it, who gave Draco a stiff nod in return. Hermione smiled a bit seeing Draco being polite, and return to her chicken.

Johnny was so exuberated to have his big sister back he was talking without cease. He was going on and on about Kids' Club, and everything they had done in the last month, from field trips to the Zoo to trading the newest Pokémon and Yugi-Oh! cards with the others boy (and apparently one girl) during free time. His chatter made the feeling around the table a bit easier and more relaxed.

In the few breaks of Johnny's constant chatter, Jane Granger would exchange a few words with Draco, whom she seemed to be very interested in. She verified that he went to Hogwarts and was taking NEWT level classes newt year, that he was also a 6th year student. During these short exchanges, Hermione's father would look out the window and focus on the rosebush just outside it.

Hermione knew exactly why her parents' behavior was so odd, and it made her blush. They suspected that Draco was her boyfriend – which made her mother excited and her father nervous. As soon as the dinner concluded, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Imagine their reaction if she actually had to tell them Draco was her boyfriend.

As the family cleaned up the dishes and put them in the sink, Johnny resumed chattering once more, this time about Power Rangers. The clock chimed as he detailed how the Red Ranger was in fact the son of the White Ranger.

"Oh dear, it seems we've eaten longer than usual. It's time for the news. Hermione, would you mind finishing the dishes while your father and I watch? There's a story on modern dentistry we don't want to miss."

"Oh course mum, go ahead," said Hermione, turning her attention back to the dishes in front of her as he mother, brother and father scooted off into the other room. She felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her as her yellow rubber-maid gloves put down a plate.

"Draco, my parents can see," Hermione said quietly.

"No they can't, they're involved in their TV," he said, "besides, I didn't just tag along to help you organize everything."

"You know if my dad could hear you, you'd be dead."

"Let him kill me then," Draco held Hermione a bit closer and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"We need to finish the dishes," she said, looking up at him.

"Fine," said Draco, withdrawing his arms, "Now where's another pair of those yellow gloves?"

The next morning Hermione came downstairs to find Draco and Johnny sitting at the table, eating pancakes.

"Your mum left a note," Draco said, motioning towards a Post-it stuck on the fridge. Hermione went over to it.

_Mione,_ it read

_Your dad and I had to go early to work this morning. Pancakes are in the freezer. Could you walk Johnny down to Kids' Club for us? You remember where it is, down in the Elementary School? Thanks, you're a great help. We're glad you're back._

_From, Mum & Dad._

Hermione noticed the plate of frozen pancakes on the counter and popped it into the microwave. Looked like she was going to have a few more things to do before finishing organizing everything.

"Bye Mione!" Johnny yelled, waving furiously from the Kids' Club room. Hermione smiled and waved back before turning to Draco.

"Come on, I want to show you this park," she said, dragging him off down the sidewalk. As they came to the edge of the park, Draco surveyed it.

"It looks pretty normal," he said, "Just a muggle park with a field, a play set, and some trees in the middle."

Hermione shook her head, "Nope. You need to come into the trees to see it." The two entered the small cluster of tall trees and Hermione smiled as they came to the center to the mini-forest. There, at the top of one tree, was what looked to be a few planks across two strong branches.

"My first tree house."

"Tree house?" said Draco speculatively, "It looks unsafe."

"Come on," said Hermione, climbing up the tree. Draco looked once more at the "tree house" and began climbing after her.

"Are you sure this thing will hold us?" he asked.

"Positive," said Hermione. She got up to the platform first and pulled herself up. "Perfect, just as I left it," she said.

Draco raised an eyebrow and brought himself right below it. What could there be to protect there? It was a couple rotting planks of wood… He pulled himself up over the edge of the planks and then saw why Hermione loved this thing so much. It was magiked.

Where what appeared to be a couple rotting planks was actually a nice little polished wooden house complete with a kid-sized table and tea set. Hermione was sitting over near the window looking out.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she said. Draco came up beside her and the two sat there for a very long time.

It had begun to rain on their way back to the house that afternoon. Somehow, everything was grey and muddy. The rain came down in sheets so thick they couldn't see more than a few feet. It was at this time that Hermione and Draco were standing at a cross-walk waiting for the light to change.

Hermione squinted at the light through the rain. "I can't tell what's going on!" she yelled, "We've been here for ten minutes, it must have changed!"

"I'm going across," Draco yelled back, and he stepped out into the street. What Draco didn't see was the bus coming from his left. Hermione yelled out and Draco turned just in time to see the bus and jump slightly out of the way – but not enough to avoid it completely.

* * *

So, I haven't written a good author's ramble in awhile (for obvious reasons). I want to start by saying I am sooo sorry I didn't update in a long time. I had writer's block, and then my schedule got full... and suddenly it was over a month since I'd updated! 

At any rate I have a few announcements:

First, I can no longer respond to individual reviews. I LOVED answering your questions and responding to your comments, but I barely have time now to write the fic let alone respond to reviews.

Second, Thank you SOOOO much to all the reviewers who returned last chapter. I got 25 reviews in a week, and you all came back after over a month! Thank you!

Third, there will no longer be any trivia questions or polls, sadly. Again, time-cosuming.

And Lastly, You all should send out a shout to FLO, my beta, who kept nagging me to update! Thank you Flo!

I'll be back next week... hehe. hope you enjoyed the cliff hanger/gets ready for flames about hurting Draco./


	26. Chapter 25: The Breakdown

Okay... I know this is short, but it was the best place to stop for the end of the chapter. So, I'll try to make chapter 26 much longer to make up for this, okay? So I don't need a million reviews saying "it's too short" because I know that already. Got it?

The Moonlight Glares

_Liza Lew_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK Rowling's wonderful world or characters. I own my own characters and the plot only.

Chapter 25

"He's gone home," Hermione excused to her parents, "He's got a big family event tomorrow."

The Grangers bought the story as Hermione hung up the phone. She would have to finish all this tedious organization on her own, and then explain her choice to everyone. She felt exhausted as she flumped down on her bed.

Thoughts of the bus and Draco ran through her head again. His leg had been crushed, and a squad from the ministry of magic had appeared. They'd questioned her, she'd told the facts, and they'd taken him off to St. Mungo's.

She'd go visit him, of course, once she got things straightened out in her own life. She just wished her life was a bit simpler, then she could have gone with him in the first place. She buried her face in a pillow.

There was a muffled doorbell and a scream of "I'll get it!" from Johnny just then. Hermione rolled over, thinking it was some random Muggle neighbor.

Back at Lane Mansion, the news came to Elizabeth by floo. She was sitting in the library, sipping tea and looking over some documents when Narcissa's head popped into the flames.

"Lizzy! Lizzy dear!"

Elizabeth looked down at the flames, "Narcissa, you look dreadful! What is it?"

"There was an accident in Muggle London! He's at Mungo's! Oh, dear, I need you here, please!"

"Wait, who's in Mungo's? Your friend?"

"No, my son is in Mungo's! There was an accident, your Hermione was there and helped him not get killed, but a Muggle machine ran him over…"

"My godson is in trouble? I'll be there at once. You're at Mungo's right?"

"Oh course; I haven't left his side! The bone repairing is so incredibly painful to watch, please, could you get Phe away from this? I can't bare to have her watch her older brother like this!"

"Send her over to be with Anna by floo. I've got to make sure someone is helping Hermione get organized, but then I'm coming there! Now get some rest, you look dreadful." Elizabeth set down her tea as a house-elf brought her jacket and Narcissa's head disappeared.

Back at the Granger house Hermione was pounding a fist against her mattress when he brother came barging into her room.

"Mione! Mione, there's a boy here to see you!"

Hermione sat up slowly and slipped her feet into a pair of slippers before making her way to the door. She came to the landing before the stairs and looked down to see none other than Jean Bleu.

Hermione's eyes went wide for a moment, "What are you doing here?" she asked, barely keeping her composure.

Jean gave a small bow, "I heard Mister Malfoy had an untimely departure and you still need some aid in your process of organizing everything before your choice becomes final."

Hermione made her way down the stairs, "So I do. There are mounds of things to go through upstairs still."

Jean gave another small bow, "Then I would be honored to help you finish."

Hermione pursed her lips, "Fine, but before that we should have dinner. Can you handle Muggle frozen pizza?"

Jean nodded, "That would probably be great."

Hermione turned to her brother, "Johnny, what kind of Pizza?"

"Pepperoni!" he yelled before zooming off with his Lego ship to play in the family room.

Hermione turned on the oven and chucked the frozen pizza into it before turning back to the problem at hand. He was sitting at the kitchen table seemingly innocently looking around the room. Lord only knew what he was plotting in that sick mind of his.

After dinner Jean helped Hermione organize almost the rest of her belongings until the time the Grangers returned home, which was very late. Hermione gave hasty introductions, and then Jean made an excuse to retire for the night.

Hermione decided to tell her parent then, when everything was quiet. She came into the living room as they watched the late night news and sat down across from them, turning the TV off. It was now or never.

When Hermione returned back to her room she began to undress, thankful that her belongings were finally in order, and was down to her underwear when there were two hands on her back.

She shrieked and tried to turn around but didn't succeed in escaping Jean's grasp. She should have known he would never have retired that early. Her eyes darted to the wand sitting on her nightside table as a wicked smirk spread over Jean's lips.

"You, Hermione, have escaped me for far too long." His lips came crashing down on hers and immediately Hermione felt sickened. He grinded into her and one of his hands slid down to where her underwear still was.

At that instant, she put her entire bodily force into breaking the contact and running towards her nightstand, blindly grabbing her wand. She turned and he was once again right in front of her but this time she yelled the spell before he could touch her.

He fell to the floor in a dead stun. Hermione broke into tears and fell to the floor. The choice, Draco and now this, it was too much. She shook on the floor in a ball for several minutes. Then her mind woke up.

_Come on_. Her mind told her. _Get up. Get to people who can help you_. Hermione slowly obeyed her mind's commands, and stood, wobbling on shaky legs. She looked around the room. A beam of moonlight was the only thing that occupied it. Everything else was gone. Her room was no longer her room. And that was when she collapsed a second time. Then the popping sound came.

* * *

Hi all. Thank you so much for the reviews! I can't believe I'm getting upwards to about 25 reviews a chapter now. It makes me want to write more!

And, my beta, Flo, was so happy she got some shout-outs last chapter. (Of course that led to her bugging me to write again, but that's probably a good thing)

Okay, yet again, I know this chapter is short, but this was the best place to stop. Chapter 26 will be longer, I promise!

See you all next chapter!


	27. Chapter 26: The Research

Soooo... I owe you all an explanation. And the best one I can give is that I was VERY busy over the last few months. I finally found some time to churn out a few more chapters, so here you are. For the record, I AM going to finish this story out, for all of you who lost faith. But anyways, this chapter is a good chapter for a comeback, but it's necessary, so deal. The plot will come back in ch 27.

The Moonlight Glares

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK Rowling's wonderful world or characters.

Chapter Twenty-Six: The Research

A rustling of feet echoed through black, then stopped.

"It's been three days," said a feminine, sugary voice.

"Three days?" replied another voice, very familiar, "But how can that be, I've only been gone four."

"These things happen very suddenly. She should awake sometime soon."

"But she's been given the best care in the meantime?"

"Of course, do you think I would deprive my daughter of the best healthcare available?"

"Of course not, aunt. Do you mind… letting me stay in here for awhile? I want to sit near her."

"She moved earlier, Mrs. Lane. I think she may come around in the next few hours."

"I would hope so niece, she's been out for five days. The poor dear… and all the investigators from the Ministry need to know what happened."

It was on the seventh day that Hermione stopped just hearing voices. She cracked open her eyes one evening to see Elizabeth sitting with her. She tried to open her mouth but to her horror no sound came out.

"Shh," said Elizabeth, "You've been asleep over a week. Don't strain yourself."

Hermione nodded slowly and then closed her eyes again.

By the time Hermione had actually started getting up and moving around, two weeks had passed. It turns out that magical girls, especially those of great power, have a self-defense mechanism that comes into play when they are assaulted. It ensures a man will not touch her without her consent - but drains her energy to a thread in the process, as it is wild and untamable magic. This is why Hermione had been asleep for a week and a half.

Of course, as soon as her mother had told her about this trait, Hermione had researched it to the bare bones, and found it was most present in pureblooded lines, as the women of these lines were often objects in society, thus more prone to attack. Generations of safety and inactivity could weaken the trait to so much it was nonexistent, and in many half-blood lines it had died out entirely as women had learned to defend themselves more thoroughly.

In addition, it was said that the longer you were knocked out afterwards, the stronger your protection was. The recent record was a month, held by the Lady Lina Aaderon a hundred years ago when a young, arrogant man from the house of Edgecombe attacked her unwittingly and consequentially was put to death (those who feel sorry for him say he was drunk and out of his wits).

There had not, of course, been any other recording of so long a slumber, at least not in the last several hundred years While Hermione was spending her quiet days recovering in the library, she soon found the research on this untamable defense mechanism was completed to her satisfaction and she began skimming the library shelves for other material.

Elizabeth was not going to let her out of the mansion, nor house any parties, until she was "fully recovered". (This in social terms meant until nearly the end of the summer.)

Among her reading Hermione found a book entitled _Infallible and Inadmissible Witches_ which date about twelve hundred years back. The author, a staunch pureblood, told story upon story of the 'good pureblood lasses and the bad'. Hermione found the stories of the good girls to be quite boring, normally they would follow their etiquette and marry a wealthy boy, bringing pride to their family. It was the inadmissible ones that fascinated her. . .

_. . . Long before Merlyn, or yet even Zeus, when Helios of Thernidar, descendent of the Greek gods themselves, came into old society, he was of the most highly regarded house and status. He was charming and wanted, invited everywhere from the Irish to the Greek courts. After his first season he was named premier couple with the beautiful daughter of M. Copalia. Not surprising, he announced their marriage not long after and had the largest recorded celebration, at the foot of Mt. Olympus._

_As he was the sole descendent of the house he expected to gain many sons and carry the grand house of Thernidar into the future. The dream was not to be, however, as his wife perished at the birth of his daughter, given the name of Eris Circe of Thernidar, which meant strife. _

_Not wanting anything to do with the girl, her father locked her away on the island of Aeaea in the Thernidar's castle. She was never brought out, constantly being bred for her entrance into society, tutored in magic, the arts and every imaginable subject by the finest available. As she grew, she became the exact copy of her mother, down to the last detail. When the time came for her to be presented to society, all expected her to be the perfect angel to be given to the purest man. _

_It is rumored that the reason for the revolt was rooted in her tutors; that they were not the best, though some say it was the aunt who raised her. Still others said it was the servants around her, that she had spent too much time locked on the island estate separated from other pureblood children. Whatever the cause, on her thirteenth birthday the girl revolted._

_Eris Circe was to have a grand ball in France that evening announcing her coming into society and her engagement to the handsome Lord Black. The girl, however, never showed up. It was an unheard of disgrace in society. The clocked chimed away until, exactly an hour after she was supposed to have arrived; a single, tiny white owl came, letting a paper fall to the hand of her father._

_The disgraced Lord Thernidar opened the letter to find his daughter's voice coming from the paper. The entire company turned to see the man with the red paper standing in shame as his daughter's voice rose over the hall._

"_My father, I will not be attending tonight. Though I have never met you, I have always done as you asked. I have studied; I have learned my lessons of magic, history, and of etiquette. It is in my studies that I learnt of your society. Your society of close bred purebloods and subjection. _

_After learning of the liberties assigned to many in your society and those same which are denied to those such as myself, I cannot agree to join such a place. It is in my time on this prison that I have learnt to work alongside both men and women, and I am not going to let myself be oppressed in the society you so blatantly stand for._

_Send my apologies to Lord Black, but I cannot and will not accept the hand of a man who I have never met nor consent to living in a patriarchical society. By the time you have heard this letter I will have completed making Aeaea unplottable, and so, I bid you adieu._

_Circe of Aeaea."_

_The paper burned in Lord Thernidar's hands as it finished. Officials of society came to the Lord and took him away. Circe's deed left disgrace on the hands of the Thernidar line, and even after a younger brother to Lord Thernidar was born, the family was by that time fallen to eighth-tier obscurity._

_Thernidar, with all his remaining life, searched for his daughter, not because he felt affection towards her, but because he wished to force revenge upon the ignorant girl who cost him his line. He was last seen wandering in Ireland, assumed to have perished._

_Circe grew in her power after her disregard of society and had no trust in wizardkind. It was said that anyone with whom she disagreed found themselves transfigured completely mind-and-body into an animal that suited their nature. It was her legacy and it grew until, many years later, the woman who was now rumored an immortal goddess on her island, found herself with several new pigs in her yard. The motley bunch of sailors they had once been had so disgusted her that she hadn't hesitated to turn them into swine. _

_It was after she turned them into swine that she was found by Ulysses, a king trying to return to his own kingdom. Ulysses seduced her, and she let his men regain human form. It was in this time that she recordly had three sons, and even after Ulysses departed for his home, she raised them diligently. The half-bloods were never allowed into society, but it is said the descents of them are among us, found in the Danforth bloodline. . ._

_. . .One of the most feared inadmissible witches of ancient times was really of noble heritage. She was born to Lady Igraine, who was a daughter of the Grenier family, and her first husband, Gorlois, Duke of Cornwell, who had ties to the Cornfoot family, a family of lesser rank in purebloods several decades ago. They have at the moment disappeared. Igraine had three daughters of Gorlois, yet the last, Morgaine, was the only magical one. It is suspected that the child was illegitimate, but never confirmed._

_Morgaine grew a strange life, as Uther Pendragon, a muggle king, killed her father and took away her mother; causing her younger brother the muggle and later king Arthur to be born. Morgaine herself was taken by the High Priestess Vivane to Avalon, and trained in the magical arts there._

_She became an avid healer, and took care of case after case of illness and injury. She became and animagus with the form of a raven and oft used it to travel the countryside. She was married off to the esteemed Urien of Gore (whose house later changed the name to Goyle), and produced a son. _

_At the same time Morgaine was raised in Avalon, her younger brother Arthur was raised by Merlyn in Camelot. Merlyn taught the young Arthur the good ways of muggle and magical communication, many languages, arithimacy, history and how to correctly rule a country and interact with its people._

_The young Arthur took his lessons well, and when his father died he peaceably took power and raised the kingdom to its golden age, transferring us to Christianity and a significant muggle-magical cooperation era._

_It was at this time that something horrible was revealed. One of Morgaine's sons, Mordred, was in fact not the son of her husband but that of her half-brother Arthur. If that was not enough to push her out of society, she left her husband in pursuit of one of her brother's knights._

_After she was shunned from court the lady returned to Avalon and, in wake of the High Priestess' death, took power as queen there. She enforced the pagan religions and the difference between muggle and magic. She believed in giving women the right to choose their own paths even without husbands, and consequentially hated the society Arthur had brought._

_It was not much longer before her son Mordred grew and wanted to claim the throne of Camelot (as Arthur had no legitimate heir). Morgaine ruthlessly attacked the kingdom on the grounds that Christianity and the "Patriarchal" society of wizards and muggles alike was unhealthy._

_She succeeded in her attempted and broke down the kingdom of the beloved King Arthur and his faithful court, destroying the round table and causing our society to go into hiding for quite awhile until she faded back into the mists of Avalon and Avalon faded out of its own mists. The sons of her legitimate marriage continued into the Goyle and Parrol lines of today . . . _

_. . . In Irish lore there is tell of two women, both disgracing society, but to different degrees. Queen Maeve Connacht was a princess of Ireland and began what is now the Bleclé line. She was married to multiple husbands, each after the other died. She did not believe it her place beneath her husband, and always demanded equal financial share. When her husband Ailill mac Mata of the O'Connor line did now dutifully share with her, she arranged for his death._

_She had seven sons, each of the sons named Maine, as a prophet told her he son Maine would kill Kind Arthur of Britain's son and leave the kingdom open for conquer. She had one daughter, Findabair, who also disregarded society. Maeve offered Findabair to seven men at once, each thinking they would be the sole receiver of her, and thus was attacked by the seven kings. Findabair herself died of shame._

_Maeve did, in the process of shaming society, teach many young witches and wizards the basics of learning. Including lessons in potions, charms and transfiguration, Maeve set a basic example for what education should consist of._

_Much before Maeve, another Irish woman, Cliodhna, was born. Though her own heritage was uncertain, and rumored to be of the gods, she was married into the Fawcett line. Or rather, she was supposed to. She defied her suitor and left society to study healing. She gained, on her journey, the ability to transform into a beautiful bird, and attracted three other magnificently rainbow birds to her flight._

_She, along with her three birds, used song and the fruit from an otherworldly tree to heal countless beings. She later fell in love with a muggle, Ciabhan. She drowned in her sleep one night as what is now known as Tonn Chlíodhna passed by. She left no descendents . . ._

It seemed, as Hermione read on, that really the witches in this book, the ones that the author hated, where amazingly strong women. It made her wonder if there had been any strong women changing society recently.

* * *

So, and incredible thanks to Flo, for sticking with me, and for all the random reviewers who have ever-so-politely reminded me to update. Good Night, everyone!


	28. Chapter 27: The Revelation

SO. I am back. officially. which means these SHOULD be regular-ish updates, especially since I'm almsot done writing the story. This has a bit more plot, so... enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK Rowling's wonderful world or characters.

The Moonlight Glares

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Revelation**

After many weeks had passed, Elizabeth deemed it alright for a "few, select friends" to come visit; which in social terms meant a long overdue dinner party hosted by the Lanes. Hermione was innocently reading _Infallible and Inadmissible Witches _on her bed when Mena pranced in one day.

"Vhat are you doing? Get up! Get up! Ve have vork to do!"

Hermione quietly closed her book and got up, "Mena, what work do we need to do? You finished all my gowns at the beginning of the season?"

Mena pursed her lips, "Vell darling, according to your mother you have lost a bit of weight au cause of your _accident_. Ve must refit your outfits and perhaps make some new ones. Now up! Get in your under robes!"

Hermione scattered to her closet and Mena smiled, snapping her fingers to signal a crew of witches to come in with several racks of dresses, sewing equipment and a three-panel mirror and podium.

Hermione came back out in her underrobes as a girl set up the podium. Mena was frantically looking through racks until she pulled out an auburn dress with slits up the sides and a halter top, and held out her manicured hand towards Hermione. "Put it on," she said, and then continued looking through the racks.

Hermione slipped on the auburn dress and found it _was_ far too big. How could she have lost that much weight during these last few weeks? Hadn't she just been sleeping? Then she remembered a page in her research.

_The resulting wild magic not only leaves the girl in a comatose state but will often inflict secondary conditions such as the weakening of muscles or loss of weight._

She supposed it was better to have lost some weight than to have lost the ability to walk, but still. She had to be ten pounds lighter for it to be that noticeable. And yet it was, she was swimming in the auburn fabric. Mena got up and tutted as Hermione turned around for her.

Mena whipped her wand and a few pins whizzed over to the fabric, pinning it to exactly the right place. Hermione pulled it off and handed it to the waiting seamstress, who began to work on it immediately. Mena handed her another dress, this one turquoise with a strapless top of ribbon and a toul bottom which fanned out around her.

Mena pinned this one as well and handed it to a seamstress before handing Hermione a sleek silk lavender one with matching long gloves. This process continued all morning and by the end Hermione had gone through all three racks of gowns and robes. They had been in every color imaginable.

Hermione, who had not yet seen most of these gowns, was aghast. Why would someone ever spend this much money on these clothes? Each gown gotten worn a total of once, or perhaps twice if it was of significance. And every one of them was so beautiful she would wear it every night if she could.

The gown Hermione was to wear for the small dinner party was pure white silk. The skirt was about her knees, and help out by a slight wire. If it wasn't for the black ribbon sash at her waste, she would have felt very much like an upside-down cupcake. Her hair was down and curly – but not frizzy.

As hostess' daughter, it was Hermione's job to ensure everyone was greeted correctly. Of course, she would have to get down to the welcoming parlor before she could start that.

Hermione slowly made her way down the back servant's stair to the kitchen. When she arrived there were at least fifteen servants running about trying to fix all sorts of food before the guests arrived in an hour.

Hermione made her way through them over to the table where a familiar face was sitting. He was talking to Elizabeth, with his back to her, and Elizabeth smiled as she approached.

"Hi dear," said Elizabeth.

Draco turned around to be smothered by his girlfriend in a massive hug and a few tears. Draco awkwardly put his arm around her and patted her back. Hermione stood up again, smiling.

"You survived the bus!" Hermione said, sitting as Elizabeth quietly ducked out.

Draco smirked, "Of course I did." Hermione's tears began to fall again and Draco took her face in her hands, whipping the tears with his thumbs. He looked at her for a moment. "Are you okay?"

Hermione sniffled and then gave a small smile, "No permanent damage. Besides, the last several weeks I've spent studying."

Draco grinned and sat back, "Oh really? The bushy-haired bookworm curled up in a library? I never would've guessed..."

Hermione lightly punched him in the arm, "You spend as much time reading as I do, Mr. High-and-Mighty."

Draco sent a sly look Hermione's way, "Or do I?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned her chair into the table, reaching for the water. "So have you done the potions essay yet?"

Their conversation turned academic and continued until seven o'clock when they found themselves posted in the welcoming parlor to greet the esteemed guests of the Lanes.

Hermione noticed that no one below fourth tier was here unless accompanied by someone of higher stature. Everyone she greeted was overly polite with the exception of one girl in particular. Hermione hadn't seen the short girl until she was smothered in a curly black hair as Chels suffocated her in a hug.

"Hermione!" Chels near screeched, "You're alright! I haven't seen you in _weeks_! What have you been doing with your time? Have you fully recovered? You know that they caught that asshole and put him away, right? Oh, and I need to get you caught up on society gossip, so much has happened!" she paused to take a breath and Hermione was able to cut it.

"Chels, why don't we talk later, k? I've got to greet people right now."

Chels scowled. "Well, alright. But you owe me a long talk. I'm going to go find my dear annoying sister and her fiancée."

Chels turned and skipped off in what Hermione now noticed was a navy silk bell-shaped dress, which appeared the velvet of a starless night. Hermione puzzled at the fabric for a moment, but her attention was pulled away by more guests.

After nearly an hour of greeting, the guests were excused in to the grand dining room. Multiple round tables were set throughout the room in lieu of one large table. The place settings were in silver and blue, and everyone was set at the tables according to rank and acquaintances. Hermione found herself seated among several elderly people.

She was a bit nervous as they did not appear the friendliest, but Draco smiled at her from across the room and she relaxed a little. Then Hermione saw Madame Parrol sit down next to her and lost any sense of relaxation she had had. She hadn't yet spoken directly to Madame Parrol, with the exception of having greeted her at events. She got the impression this Head of Ceremonies wasn't very prone to smile.

"Good Evening, Madame," Hermione said politely, standing to curtsey briefly.

"I hope it is, Miss Granger," Madame Parrol replied, before turning to the other elderly persons around her.

Hermione dejectedly sat down and attempted to pass the time looking exceedingly interested in the conversation going around the table. Her eyes and ears wandered however, as social order didn't interest her much. That was until she heard the name Maeve. Her mind immediately connected back to her reading and Hermione started listening into the conversation.

"Yes, the newborn girl of the O'Connor line was given the name Maeve. Rumor has it a Seer provided them with the name. Not one girl has been given that name without tragedy in the last two hundred years, but her parents insisted on it." at this point an elderly lady cut in from across the table.

"Oh yes, the most recent Maeve, I believe it was Maeve Ciscilla of the Krieger line, was betrothed to a very handsome man and ruined it all for herself and her family proclaiming something like 'patriarchy of the system' and running away to some half-blood scum relatives. Cost the line three ranks."

"And don't you remember the story of the disgrace of the Bleche family two hundred years ago? The whole line was blotted out by a girl who's second name was Maeve, she did the unthinkable and joined the muggle world entirely, got killed not a year later in some dreadful attempt at democracy out in the western countries."

Hermione found a frown on her face. Wasn't that a reference to the American Revolution? Was it really so horrible for someone to fight for democracy, or equality within the system? Hermione mused as the conversation went on around her.

"Oh, but the Seer produced a prophecy that said the girl would 'rise to greatness in conjunction with one of high rank if blessed with the name of the Teacher-Ancestor.' I suppose they believed it to be Maeve."

"Well, I hear they are in an attempt to arrange a betrothal with her and the youngest child in the Parrol line. How is that going, dear?" the ladies and gentlemen turned to the Head of Ceremonies awaiting a reply.

The Head of Ceremonies plastered a smile on her face, "Oh wonderfully. I believe the wedding will occur when she comes of age. My grand-nephew is sure his son will be happy with the match."

Hermione was a bit startled at the talk of early arranged marriages. Weren't you supposed to have some choice in life? Then again, different cultures had distinct traditions, none of which were necessarily bad. She had an Indian friend back in the muggle world who was the sweetest girl but had never dreamed of dating, he parents would find a nice boy for her when she was about twenty.

Then again, in that system, at least she knew her friend would have plenty of time to get to know the boy, and if they clashed the families would rearrange it. It was a bit more... flexible.

"But did you hear of the crazy thing the little Copalia girl did? She pretended she was Minister of Magic the other day, and was very serious when she told her mother she would become the minister! As if she would sustain a job!" The table laughed.

That was when Hermione began to put the pieces together which revealed this mystical and beautiful society for what it was.

* * *

Just as an end note, I want to again thank Flo for beta-ing, and thank everyone who reviewed last chapter! See you in ch 28! 


	29. Chapter 28: The Break

Ahh... see, I HAVE been updating regularly!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK Rowling's wonderful world or characters.

The Moonlight Glares

Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Break

The weeks following Hermione's return to society were exceedingly busy. They were not only filled with event upon event, from balls to picnics, but also (at least in Hermione's case) a grand amount of studying. as they now had less than a month before school began again. Each of the sixth year students had been assigned a dreadfully long term paper by Professor Binns, and often Hermione found herself with Harry and Ron searching through gallons of books in the Lane library.

The paper was, in actuality, a choice paper of sorts - a persuasive paper on any aspect of wizarding culture in the last two hundred years. Harry had decidded to focus his on Quidditch, and was not having much difficulty as he had read _Quidditich Through the Ages, _well, more than once. Ron, for some reason, ended up researching (or rather complaining about) dragons, most likely because his brother Charlie could supply him with knowledge, a quick and easy source; but Hermione had chosen an evilly difficult topic to cover, which spanned over and over. Witches' rolls in wizarding society over the years and how they've changed. In other words, she had to look through pounds of books covering all different ages.

Needless to say, the three often needed a break (or at least Ron and Harry did) and they found themselves very often playing cards. Hermione, who had never been one for games, was surprised that Harry knew so many muggle card games, and that he and Ron enjoyed them so much. She learned hoow to play almost every game imaginable, and gladly joined in whenever they started. Much of the time they would find Ginny as well, and Fred and George popped in once in awhile.

The one game Hermione refused to played was poker. She was morally deadset against gambling, and seeing as she couldn't lie for the life of her, she would simply sit and watch when they cashed in. In fact, cards became such a trend for the group that one sunny day, while they were out in Diagon Alley getting a few last minute supplies, Harry and Ron decided to sit down at Floecence's Ice Cream Parlor and start a game.

Several other Hogwarts students around randomly joined in, and suddenly Hermione found herself sitting at a very large and very full table. It was during the second big game that Draco showed up. Hermione, who would see him that night for a dinner party, said hello and turned back to the game.

Draco put on a mock hurt face and came right behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders, "That's all I get? A small hello?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Is there a problem with that?"

Draco sighed, "I supposed not, since you'll be forced to make polite conversation with me tonight. So, what're they playing?"

Hermione made a face, "Muggle poker."

Draco's eyes lit up and her looked toward Harry. "Hey Potter, deal me in next time?"

Harry looked around the table, "No room Malfoy, unless you want to kick someone out of their seat."

Draco eyed Dean Thomas for a minute, then Ginny. They both shook their heads, then he looked down at Hermione.

"Hey, sweetie, could I have your seat?"

Hermione glared up at him, "First, never call me sweetie again. Second, no." Hermione flicked her hair behind her head and crossed her arms, looking at the cards in front of her.

"Okay, _honey_," said Draco, backing up for a second. It looked like he was going to leave when all of a sudden Hermione felt her chair come off the ground, and tip her off. He had lifted her out of her seat!

Draco smirked, "Thanks, dearest."

Hermione grumbled and rubbed her bum as the table laughed. Hermione grudgingly broke into a small smile and pulled up another chair as the game continued.

The next night found Hermione and company at a smaller informal dinner party, hosted by grandmother Longbottom. It was a very quiet, private affair, and basically it was half a room of the grandmother's friends and half a room of people Neville's age who his grandmother thought he should be friends with.

Hermione found herself sitting at a table next to Lavender Brown on one side, and Dean Thomas on the other. Chels was across from her, and two other students, from Beaubatons she believed, filled the last two spots. At the table behind her were Draco, Blaise, Giselle and one guy that Hermione didn't know. Draco was, for all purposes, directly behind her, thus she couldn't even talk to him without turning herself completely around.

During a very intense conversation about wizarding politics, Hermione, who had been in the process of eating a breadstick, set her bread down on her bread plate and turned full around to face Dean and explain to him why it was better if the office of the Minister of Magic had a set number of years to rotate. During the middle of her lecture, however, the entire tale burst into laughter. Hermione turned back to the center of the table with a quizzical look.

"Chels, what happened?"

"Oh, nothing," said Chels, grinning from ear to ear. Hermione shrugged it off and focused on the soup that was being put in front of her. Five minutes later, however, Hermione noticed something.

"hey, did someone take my breadstick?" she asked.

Chels Arina nearly spit out her soup she was laughing so hard. She swallowed and then explained, "I can't believe it took you so long to realize. Draco nicked your breakstick while you were talking to Dean!"

The whole table laughed as Hermione turned beat red. A few minutes later, Hermione turned around as Draco asked her, "How's the bread?"

Hermione smirked. "I wouldn't know," she said.

"Why not?" said Draco with an innocent face.

Hermione shrugged and turned back to her table as Draco shared a laugh with his. Later on that night when the king crab arrived, Hermione had just taken a bite of the delicious white meat when she heard behind her.

"How's the crab?"

All she could think to say was "Better than the bread."

One night where there was no social event, Hermione and Draco were, granted, working on their essays in a back room of the library. While she was writing the third draft of her outline, he asked a random question.

"Have you ever considered not being scarily conservative?" He looked her in the eyes.

Her immediate response, thinking he meant politically conservative, was "Yeah, but it doesn't appeal to me. Why do you ask?"

"It was mostly random," he admitted.

"Okay." A silence ensued, and then Hermione realized maybe he had meant lifestyle-wise, not as far as political views go. After tapping her pen against her paper for a minute, she said quietly, "Listen, I'm comfortable in my conservative shoes and happy with my life. so.. why bother changing it?"

Draco laughed. "Defending yourself fourteen minutes later, without provacation doesn't seem comfortable to me."

"I was working on my paper, hence I was distracted."

"Sure. Whatever you say."

Silence passed again for a bit of time, and the only sound was their quills scratching away on parchment.

"What do you think of this thesis," Draco said, reading off of his paper, "The total works of the wizards of the Order of Merlin, First Class, display the loss of self-determination that comes if independence hence happiness is lost."

"It's too wordy," said Hermione, "Here's mine: The roles of witches throughout the ages have repeatedly revealed a binary present in our system of living, a binary which restricts liberty to those submitted to one side of it."

"Hmm." said Draco, pretending to think hard, putting his hand on his chin. "Ah yes," he said in an ancient accent, "The long-awaiting solution for women's rights: close the gender binary."

Hermione laughed and playfully pushed him. "No really, what do you think?"

"Too vague," Draco said, "too vague."

Hermione faked a glare and set her quill down, crossing her arms.

"Oh come now, we can't have the short feminist mad at me." Draco moved over next to Hermione and put his arms around her, and there he held her until a smile crept to her lips.

* * *

Thank you sooo much to everyone who has returned to this story after my VERY long absence! I was so happy to get reviews from some farmiliar faces! 

Also, I want to give a shout out to all the reviewers who mentioned/asked about the character Chels Arina, I'm so glad you like her!!

Lastly, certainly not least, thanks soooo much to Flo for keeping me going this time. I really think I'll be able to update regularly til the end of the story now. (think being the operative word, of course)

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, love you all, see you next chapter!

So, for a triumpent return of questions, what do you think will happen to Draco in Deathly Hallows?


	30. Chapter 29: The Coming Out

Yepp, I'm back again! Personally I really like this chapter, just a personal preference... so, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK Rowling's wonderful world or characters.

The Moonlight Glares

Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Coming Out

Before Hermione knew it, the small relaxing period of quieter events was done and the social season was into its huge August hype. Girl after girl was coming out, meaning grand balls followed one after another. In addition, nearly hundreds of couples were announcing engagements, so every Friday and Saturday if not Thursday was completely booked. Hermione found herself in a blur of color and sound.

On the night of Chels' coming out Hermione got a pleasant surprise. Hermione arrived at Copalia Mansion earlier than most, as it was her cousin coming out, and she was expected to serve as a lady in waiting for the evening. Hermione was escorted up to Chels' room along with two other girls.

The room itself was decorated in dark blue and faint yellow tapestries, and the bed in the middle of the chamber was circular, completely the same all the way around and shimmering in the light despite its dark color.

A girl that reminded Hermione strikingly of Mena entered, and clapped her hands.

"Come, come girls, we have four hours to make this place perfect and aid Miss Copalia in her getting ready ceremonies before you must go off and dress yourselves. I am Créesal, Miss Copalia's governess." she gave a short curtsy, "I expect all of you to do exactly as I say, as we must prepare her clothing, her walk and her rest area for the evening. None of you will have the honor of dressing her this evening, as that is reserved for her sisters, and you are lesser relations. Now, the first order is for Miss Granger. As you are of highest rank, it is your duty to take out her robe and place it on its stand. You other two shall follow me."

As the three exited the room Hermione saw a box lying on the floor, heavy with spells. Hermione opened it to reveal the most beautiful fabric she had seen. It was so dark it was almost black, and yet it wasn't. It was a blue, a blue you could see when you looked up at the sky, at any time. It was that light blue of a sunny day, and that stormy blue of a cloudy day, and the velvet of a night all at the same time. The cut was low, but it was not sleeveless. As Hermione lifted the dress up she felt the magic radiating off of it. It was covered with spells of protection, of love, of luck. Hermione held it up at arm's length and found herself longing for a dress like this.

Though her coming out was in not a month away, Hermione didn't feel she would ever wear something of this beauty. It was so light and soft to the touch, yet held its shape firm. Hermione gently set it down and accio'd the undderrobes that would first go on the stand. After they were in place, she used her wand, and not her hands, to place the dress on the stand.

It was truly a magnificent sight. She found, at the very bottom of the box, a set of delicate slippers in the same velvet color. The slipper were flat, and would not add any height, but they were so delicately woven you could see the light shining through them. Hermione placed them below the dress and stepped back to admire her work.

Then she realized it was missing something. Closing her eyes and concentrating her thoughts, Hermione took a ribbon out of her own hair and touched her wand to it. Instantly, it was the same color as the dress in front of her. Hermioe rested it on the rack, tied in a bow, and then turned and fled to where the others were preparing the ballroom.

Several hours later, after aiding in much decoration, and indeed decorating herself, Hermione appeared in the ballroom along with the other guests. She was in a brilliant red silk dress, floor length with a wide skirt and tight bodice. It was there that she met up with Draco.

"Good evening," he drawled as he came up.

"Hello," she said politely, "Have you seen Harry, Ginny or Ron?" she asked, looking anxiously around the grand room.

Draco took her hand and pointed it to a far corner, "Potter and his girl are over there with Longbottom. I haven't seen Weasley."

"Hmm," Hermione pouted, "He was supposed to be here."

"Awh, am I not good enough for you?" Draco pretended to pout back, "You need Ronnikins?"

Hermione burst out laughing, "No, he just said he'd be here, I haven't seen him in a few days. Usually he's hanging off of Harry and Ginny like a third wheel."

"Sadly true," said Draco, "Though maybe he's found someone else to hang off of now."

"Unlikely," said Hermioe, scanning the room again, "All the people he knows are over in that corner."

Draco bowed to her, "Then I humbly have no more suggestions. Except, would you like to dance?"

Hermione gave a faint smile and nodded, and they whisked off to the dance floor.

Harry, meanwhile, was having the same concern as Hermione. Amidst the gold and navy decorations, he could not find his best friend. His best friend's sister, however, seemed a little less concerned.

"Honesty Harry, he left after us, I am sure he'll be here soon," she said, red hair flailing.

"But I don't understand what would take him so long..." Harry was shut up as Ginny dragged him off to the dance floor.

About half an hour later the music ceased and a trumpet sounded. M. Copalia and his wife appeared at the top of the grand staircase. The hall ceased of noise as they began to speak.

"Welcome, friends, guests. I thank you for coming this evening in honor of my youngest daughter, Miss Chels Arina. And also, I do thank you for your most generous gifts to her in her first year among us. As this is our last child to come of age, Serena and I would like to take a moment to say a few words.

It has been our great honor to be part of the most proud and upright society wizardkind has ever known. We, each in our own time, entered this society at the will of our parents, and in their guidance thus began our own lives.

The opportunities our society gives to young wizards are unmatched by an other social exchange, and the foundations of this society have built up the greatest relationships and alliances of our time. It is very happily that at this time we introduce the youngest member of our family to you, our daughter.

Announcing the Coming Out of Miss Chels Arina _namsevv_ Copalia, of the Copalia and Danforth first-rank lines."

The curtains at the top of the stair drew back and Chels was at the top. She had on a very serious expression, as she was supposed to, but you could see the excitement in her eyes. She slowly descended and all eyes were turned on her. Her dress shimmered and her face glowed.

Draco leaned in towards Hermione and whispered, "That's you next week."

Hermione shivered at the prospect and latched onto Draco's hand, looking attentively at her cousin. When Chels arrived on the bottom step, Hermione's eyes widened. _Ronald Weasley _took Chels' hand and led her off to the dance floor.

Hermione found herself dumbfounded, and she had a feeling Draco was the same, for though they were supposed to open the dance with Chels and her partner, it took a pointed look from Chels to jerk the two of them awake.

Draco gently led Hermione out to the dance floor and as the dance began, he quietly asked her, "Did Weasley tell you..."

Hermione shook her head, "I was as surprised as you."

And with the surprise resonating in their veins, they entirety of pureblood society danced the night away.

Several hours later Hermione found herself standing in a small circle of upper-rank pureblood witches, talking quite delicately.

"Isn't it just gorgeous?" a petty blond held out her hand to reveal a silver ring with two small sapphires in it.

"Oh Shara! When did he give it to you?"

"Just Last Friday, we're announcing the engagement next week!"

The girls all around sighed. "You're so lucky to be settled so quickly," one girl said.

"Yes, I'll be able to move into his manor right after graduation," Shara said.

Hermione frowned, "Aren't you going to look for a job after you take your NEWTS?"

Shara gave a bubbly laugh, "Well that'll be his job now, won't it?"

Hermione felt a tug on her elbow at that moment and turned around to see Chels standing there, beaming. Hermione eyed her. "You have some explaining to do."

Chels just smiled and pulled Hermione out of the circle, leading her on a walk outside. After a good five minutes in the fresh air, Chels turned to her cousin.

"It was while you were away. Your friends had no one to help them around society, and as Draco was also down and out for a bit, I stepped in. Harry and Ginny caught on quickly, but..."

"Ron needed some extra help?" Hermione grinned.

"Exactly," said Chels, "We ended up spending a lot of time together, and, well, he looked up pureblood dating (which I was impressed with), and asked my parents. So, that's the story."

"Wow," said Hermione, "He's grown up a lot in the last few months."

"We all have," said Chels, smiling and running back around to find Ron.

As Chels ran away, Draco came up behind Hermione and grabbed her around the waist. Hermione shrieked, as she was exceedingly ticklish, but Draco quickly grabbed her hand.

"Draco! What are you doing?"

"Leading you away from here," Draco said, leading her out through the party to the now dark yard. They walked quietly hand-in-hand for awhile until they came into a garden near the road.

Hermione let go of Draco's hand and twirled around, looking up at the star filled sky. "It's really beautiful," she said breathily. Hermione's heel caught just then and she tripped over.

Draco caught her before she ht the ground, looking worried. "You okay?" he asked.

Hermione laughed, giddy from the fall. "I'm just being my normal clumsy self," she stood up and brushed herself off, "Thanks, though."

"No problem," Draco said, then paused, quietly sliding his arms around Hermione.

"You know Granger," he started, "When I first saw you, before our slight. . . rivalry" Hermione coughed gently, "I thought you were intriguing."

Hermione turned around to face Draco, and looked up at him, putting her arms around his neck, "Oh really? Was that supposed to be a compliment?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, and was about to open his mouth to protest when Hermione brought her lips up to his and silenced him. Just as her lips parted, however, a slight cough came from his right. The two jumped apart to see Professor Snape passing by, with a smirk on his face.

Hermione blushed as Draco yelled out "Have a good evening, Professor," and took her hand, leading her back into the ballroom.

* * *

So, thank you soo much to everyone who's been reviewing! it's great to hear from so many people again, it encourages me to finish this story!!!

Secondly, thank you Flo! Again!

Lastly, random questions. What should the last word of this story be? Starless, Moonlight, Forever or Choice? Vote for whichever you want, and it has to be before May 20th!!!


	31. Chapter 30: The Moonlight Glares

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK Rowling's wonderful world or characters.

And I now present to you the last chapter of

The Moonlight Glares

Chapter Thirty: The Moonlight Glares

"Hermione!" came a harsh shriek in the dark of the night. Hermione awoke with a start, jumping up in bed with a mass of frizz shielding her eyes. Pushing her hair aside, she opened her mouth and mumbled a "w-what?" while stifling a yawn.

"We must discuss your coming-out at ONCE." Elizabeth opened the curtains of her daughter's room of reveal a still black landscape. She then proceeded to sit on her daughter's cushy bed, the owner of which was staring blankly at her.

"Isn't it settled already?" Hermione managed.

"We thought it was, dear," said Elizabeth, obviously already prime and right for the day, "But then a small flinch came in."

"Oh," said Hermione, yawning, "What is that?"

"Your date was taken!"

Hermione's eyes shot open, "Draco?"

Elizabeth gave her a puzzling look, "No, this Saturday."

Hermione looked blankly at her mother for a second, and then her eyes went wide, "Oh. Well, what is Ginny going to do?"

Elizabeth frowned, "That's right, your little friend was going to share your night. I suppose she will have to find a date once we are in to the school year. Anyways, I found this out not twenty minutes ago from Narcissa, and I am so dreadfully mad at the little French family who stole your date. You must be in formal wear within the hour and arrive at the East Parlor. Narcissa, Serena and mother are arriving as we speak in order to sort this matter out."

As Elizabeth walked out, Hermione looked over at the clock on the wall. It read quarter after three. Hermione groaned and rolled onto the floor with a thump.

"Well, that date would not work Lizzy dear, it is far too obscure. My granddaughter needs something much more prominent."

Hermione heard Lady Danforth going on as she entered the parlor forty-five minutes later.

"Well, hello darling," Elizabeth said, ushering Hermione over to a seat, "We have been discussing the date of your coming out, and it seems every day of importance has been taken through October."

"What of August the Thirty-First?" Lady Serena Copalia said, looking up from a small calendar she held, "There is no coming out in all of Europe that evening."

Elizabeth gave a small chortle, "But sister, that is the date of Narcissa's grand ball. It is every year, is it not?"

Narcissa gave a curt nod, but looked lost in thought.

"Well, if that's the case I don't see any other dates until next season. . ." Serena was cut off by Narcissa.

"The thirty-first can work."

"But dear, we don't want you to cancel your fabulous party. It is my favorite of the year," Lady Danforth announced.

"I am honored, Lady Danforth," Narcissa said, "But, I would by no means cancel it. Have you heard of the infamous midnight announcement?"

"I am not familiar with it," Serena said, looking to her sister, who also shook her head.

"It was very long ago, maybe three hundred years, my mother told me, where they would have coming outs in conjunction with other events. The most important girls came out at midnight of the grandest balls, hosted by the most esteemed families."

Lady Danforth was quiet for a moment, "If I recall correctly, wasn't that tradition halted because a girl ran out right at the clock struck midnight, on the party of her own coming out?"

Narcissa pursed her lips, "It was a very long time ago. But, it would be quite an honor to Miss Granger here if we recreated the old tradition to her. It was always only the most esteemed that were introduced to society at midnight."

Elizabeth clasped her hands together, "I like it. Hermione, you will be coming out on midnight of September the first, at the grand finish of the Malfoy Ball."

Hermione's next few weeks were inexplicably busy. She had almost no time to work on her school work and hence was closer to her breaking point than normal. No longer did she and Draco have time to spend together in the library, as every instant was filled with social commitments: The Coming Out season had begun.

Mena visited nearly everyday to fit Hermione to clothes and to work on the masterpiece which was to be her coming out dress. Thankfully, Elizabeth had dropped the idea of an orange themed coming-out and had decided to go with a dusty blue.

One day, Hermione was on her way towards the library when she overheard Elizabeth and Narcissa planning. Of course, this was quite common these days, as her coming out and the Malfoy Ball were one and the same, but for some reason she stopped to listen.

"Oh that sounds marvelous for tapestries, dear. But now let us move on to more important matters. You have the letter drafted? The papers ready?"

"Yes, the letter and the papers have been drafted. They will be ready to sign the day after. He has already consented, and will present to her before her announcement."

"Good," said Elizabeth, getting up, "Then everything is set for her future. Now, would you like to go get a cup of tea? Serena said she would love to meet us."

As Hermione heard a scraping of chairs, she turned very quickly and ran to the library. What could they have been talking about?

It was on a very dusky evening that Hermione found herself looking out her bedroom window, being prepared for her Coming Out. The Malfoy Ball would begin in a scant two hours, and Hermione was to open the ball with Malfoy, and proceed to dance until an hour before midnight, where she would be escorted back up to prepare for her announcement.

All day Hermione had been silent. This was not due to choice, but to magic. On the day of a girl's coming out, she was committed to silence until her announcement, and in the interim, was taken care of by her closest female relatives. Anna, Elizabeth and Lady Danforth, along with Mel had been caring for Hermione's every need all day. Hermione's room, meanwhile, had been charmed to serve her. It would have been a relaxing day had her mind not been focused on one thing: the conversation between Elizabeth and Narcissa. What had they been talking about?

She was not left to thinking for too long, however. Before she knew it, she was being prepared for the Malfoy Ball. She was to open the evening with Draco, as tradition allowed. Due to this tradition, her dress for the Malfoy Ball opener was olive green silk. It was floor length, in mermaid fashion. The top of it was a black bodice laced with green, and strapless. She could hardly breathe in it.

Hermione's hair was put up in waves above her head, spilling down gracefully. Her shoes were three-inch black heels, adorned by small green ribbons on either side. It was only after intense make-up and checks that she was allowed to leave, however.

When Hermione was ready, she was ushered down the stairs out to a carriage awaiting her ride to the Malfoy Mansion, colored coyly in green and black to match her attire. As she arrived she was brought to the top of a grand silver staircase. This staircase opened down into the magnificent ballroom, which was decorated in tapestries of black and green.

The wall opposite of the stair was entirely glass, and looked out over the gardens of the Malfoy estate. Right now, the room was silent and empty. In less than an hour it would be filled with thousands, and Draco and Hermione would open it. As she looked over the room, Hermione felt an arm snake its way around her waist. She turned to see Draco there, looking over the room with her. It was going to be quite a night.

An hour later the room was filled with color, laughter and dancing. Thousands of purebloods had shown up the famous Malfoy Ball. The annual event was often the highlight of all of Europe's year, and you could tell why. Every pureblood of importance from all over the world had shown up.

Hermione was having a wonderful time, everywhere she turned there was someone she knew or wanting to meet her acquaintance. It was on her way over to get a sip of water that she heard it out of the corner of her ear.

"Yes, rumor holds that the Malfoys are announcing the engagement tonight."

Hermione felt her grasp on her glass slip and it crash to the floor. Several people around her gave her odd looks. She quickly stepped aside as a servant rushed to clean up the glass. Hermione found herself in a daze. It was all falling in place.

The lights dimmed to leave only flickering candles in the hall. The sky outside was pitch black. Then the music began again, slowly. The violins began as couples drifted to the floor, all perfectly aligned. Each man led a woman across the floor, as the girls sighed and danced along.

Hermione felt someone take her hand. Draco led her to the dance floor. Hermione spun, and spun and spun. It all fit now. The rules, the regulations. Elizabeth not finding her until her sixteenth year. The stories recorded throughout history, of which witches were inadmissible. The giddiness of the girls, their lack of thirst for knowledge. This placed looked like paradise on the outside.

From across the room, Chels smiled and nodded at the time. It was eleven o'clock, time to get ready for her Coming Out. Chels led Hermione up to a room on the third floor. It was beautiful, decorated in sparkling gold and rich blue. But, it was when Hermione saw the dress that she lost her breath. Soon, she was attended by over a hundred maids, and being pinched and prodded as her mind wandered back. If it was true… she would have to make the decision tonight.

As she exited the room and made her way near the staircase, Hermione felt as if she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Her dress was a light blue, strapless. The skirt was knee-length in front and floor length in back, three layers of organza, each progressively higher. The sash was silver, in a magnificent bow in the back. The bodice had embroidery of turquoise and silver flowers on it. Her neck was bear, but her hair was not. Her hair was perfectly curled and put up with the exception of one small ringlet. There was a silver tiara in her hair of flowers. Naturally, her shoes were silver heels.

Draco smiled when he saw her, and brushed his cheek against hers. He kissed her gently on her ear. "Let's go outside," he whispered.

Hermione unwittingly let Draco lead her out a back passage into one of the gardens. It was very quiet, and surrounded by hedges. There was a fountain in the middle of the clearing and it was quiet now, with lily pads floating aimlessly around it. Overhead rain looked eminent. The moon was hidden behind a veil of clouds, and the sky appeared starless.

Draco drew Hermione next to himself and held her for a moment. Then he leaned down and ever so gently kissed her. Hermione put her arms around his neck and the kiss deepened.

It seemed like a very long time later that Draco broke off the kiss and walked Hermione over to the fountain, where they sat down. Draco looked at Hermione for a minute before speaking.

"There's something I need to talk to you about," he said carefully. Then he stood and pulled a little box out of his pocket. Hermione closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them, Draco had opened the box to reveal a little silver ring with three emeralds in it.

"It's all set," Draco said, "It will be a long engagement, enough for us to finish school, and me to take up the company."

Hermione felt a tear slide down her cheek. She knew now what she had to do. She stood up and took Draco's hand.

"I can't accept this," she said quietly.

"Of course you can, it's the Malfoy heirloom. . ." Draco took her hand and started to slide the ring onto it.

Hermione shuddered and pushed his hand down, stepping back. "No, Draco, I can't accept this. I knew there was something beneath all this glamour, this _society_. And now I see it. I'm sixteen, for God's sake!"

Draco pulled Hermione back to him, "Most girls get engaged much earlier, many are married by your age."

Hermione threw his hands down and took out her wand, "That's the difference between you and me. Your society, _your_ society, treats women as items, things, to be won, bought and cherished. They don't leave us to make our own choices, to learn or to work."

"But, what about this?" Draco said in a quiet and fierce tone. He grabbed her and kissed her, plunging in so quickly she gasped. Hermione melted. But nothing, nothing was worth her life! Her freedom! Hermione gathered all her strength - and drew back.

"No. I cannot live as a porcelain doll. I want to learn, I want to mess up. I want to work, to get my hands dirty, to enjoy time with everyone I love, magic or not. I am not and never will be a good little society figure, nor a dragon lady in my old age. I want to taste politics, to work with those in need, to go on to higher education. Heck, I want to see my little muggle house again! I want to change the world. And, I can't do that from in here."

A clock chimed midnight overhead as Hermione Granger turned around and joined the ranks of the inadmissible witches. As she walked, head high, tears steaming, the clouds broke and cleansing rain came down everywhere. She laughed, slipped out her shoes, and began to run into the dark. Overhead the glare of moonlight broke through the clouds, illuminating her path. She would remember that night forever.

The End.

* * *

First, thanks so much to everyone's support over the last year. I was planning on a thirty chapter fan-fic, and here it is. I am sorry it has to end, but there's a place where each story ends, and this was it. This single chapter probably took me more effort than all the rest combined, simply from trying to remember to tie everything in. If you can imagine, I almost forgot to change her into the blue dress!

Second, to all my reviewers, I loved your comments throughout this time. They made me laugh quite a lot, and many of them pushed me to finish this story.

Third, Flo. Thanks for all those long conversations of figuring out the plot, and editing my (rather horrid) grammar.

Lastly, there is no plan at the moment for a sequel, so please do not inquire. If I do write one, you will know. Chances are, however, that it will not be centered around Hermione.

Once again, thank you all so much for your support, this was so incredibly fun to write, and I look forward to writing more fics in the future!


	32. Epilogue: How It All Begins

Due to request only.

The Moonlight Glares

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JKR's wonderful world or characters.

Epilogue

Inside the hall that night, chaos reigned. Not announcing the coming out of one Miss Granger made for quite some patching up to do on the parts of Elizabeth and Narcissia. It wasn't completely horrid, however, as they had merely informed the guests of a "special announcement" and not specifically Hermione's coming out, thus were able to supplement it with a special dance written by the one and only Serverus Snape.

Chels herself blossomed in society, leaving her mark everywhere she went, and attended her private school in southern Europe throughout the year. She and Hermione wrote each other often, as good cousins do. Ron continued that season to be part of society after that night, aiding Chels through her awkward and hilarious adventures. Often Ron would spend time with Neville, who was forced to stay in society by his grandmother. Harry and Ginny, however, ducked quietly out of society before Miss Weasley's Coming Out and started dating in the more relaxed, muggle sense.

Anna and Phe joined Hogwarts that year, brimming with enthusiasm, and although Hermione was no longer living with her half-sister, she saw her occasionally in the halls, and Anna used Hermione's good reputation with the teachers to get a jump start. Phe, of course, was ever the lovely sidekick, and the two of them ended up in Ravenclaw together, a happy middle between the Malfoy Slytherin and Granger Gryffindor.

Blaise and Giselle suffered through the year together, indeed after the first month of school Blaise was obviously done with the girl, but they stuck it out and looked pretty at every social event throughout the season to keep up their family appearances. Jean was brought to court, and convicted. Due to his age and family influence, his time in Azkaban was lessened, but he was sent to Azkaban for quite awhile anyways.

Melvisa quit her job as maid in the Lane household and moved to work at Mena's new shop in Diagon Alley. The two of them together could give any witch or wizard a run for their money, as the one dripped with sarcasm and the other with disdain. Mr. Lane continued on doing whatever it was he did, and Mrs. Lane ran her busy household, now devoid of daughters, strictly into the social season, making it the highlight place to visit at any time.

Serena and M Copalia continued to work on their daughters in society, ensuring the engagement of Chels' older sister, and preparing the wedding of her brother. Lady Danforth continued to be the matriarch of the family, manipulating everyone to make the family look good even after Hermione's depature.

The Grangers were a bit shocked when their daughter came home dripping in a ball gown half full of mud, but were ecstatic to see her nonetheless. After cleaning her up, they moved her back into her old room, exactly as it had been. For Hermione, it was almost as if she had never left. Her brother was brimming with energy, and her parents were entirely overbearing. She enjoyed the end of the summer with them before heading off to Hogwarts as if nothing had changed.

It wasn't until school began that she saw him again. She brushed by him in the hallway, but managed to keep talking to Ginny instead of looking at him. He stopped, however, and glanced at her. She had a feeling he would be doing that a lot throughout the year, just staring at her. Whether it was out of fear, admiration, love, or hate she would never know, but she knew he'd keep looking. Oddly it didn't bother her. He had no effect on her anymore, nor his glamorous society. She had moved on.

* * *

you know the drill - thanks to my reviewers, readers, and Flo!

see you next story!


	33. Sequel Note

Thank you to all my faithful readers. _The Moonlight Glares_ is Complete. _Starlit Skies_, the sequel, has been started. Please look to my profile for the first few chapters.


End file.
